Mémoire
by malika m3
Summary: CHAP 16 Enfinnnnn résumé:Que ce passerait il si Draco perdait la mémoire...? Slash
1. Default Chapter

C'est ma première fic alors je sais pas trop ce que ça va donner. Soyez indulgent avec moi ^_^ ATTENTION c'est un slash Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la musique.  
MEMOIRES  
Chapitre 1  
Comme d'habitude le cours de potion fut très éprouvant pour les Gryffondors, après avoir perdu environ 50 points le cours se termina enfin.  
  
« Quel imbécile ce prof, » pestait Ron  
  
« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, » avoua Harry  
  
« On en a vu de pire, » intervint Hermione, elle avait maintenant pris l'habitude de cette perte de points et ne prenait même plus la peine de râler, elle se contentait d'essayer de les rattraper. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir Ron se sentit projeté contre le mur. Il regarda avec fureur la personne qui l'avait poussé, comme il s'en doutait c'était un des gardes du corps de Malfoy qui le regardais avec dédain et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
« Vous voyez pas que vous êtes sur notre chemin bande de nazs, » lança Goyle. Harry et Hermione ne considérèrent même pas la remarque et allèrent rejoindre Ron qui c'était déjà relevé.  
  
« ça va ? » S'inquiéta Hermione.  
  
« Ouais, comme tu le dis si bien 'on a vu pire '» ironisa Ron  
  
« J'espère que je t'es pas fait mal Weasley ? » S'inquiéta faussement Goyle. Et sans leur laisser le temps de rétorquer ils partirent tous les trois en rigolant.  
  
« Ça m'étonne qu'il n'est pas insisté, » s'étonna Harry  
  
« Moi ce qui m'étonne c'est que Ron n'est pas sauté dans le tas. »  
  
« Comment ça ! J'suis pas du genre a foncé dans le tas tête baissée » tenta de se défendre Ron  
  
« A mon avis c'est parce qu'il a pas eu le temps » dit Harry en rigolant devant le visage de plus en plus rouge de son ami. Hermione partit dans un fou rire elle aussi pendant que Ron partit en colère. Tout en lançant un «merci Harry !»Inaudible.  
  
**********************  
  
En se réveillant ce matin là Ron se sentait vraiment très mal, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars mais il avait simplement horriblement mal partout, aucun de ses pauvres membres n'avait été épargné. Il décida de se lever pour aller direct à l'infirmerie, mais quand il essaya de bouger ses jambes elles ne lui répondirent pas. Puis après quelques tentatives désespérées du moindre petit mouvement il se résigna à arrêter et prendre quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Ok Ron a) tu es paralysé dans ton lit b) tu ne sais pas vraiment comment ça a pu t'arriver sauf si tu as pris pas moins de 80 ans en une nuit ou que tu ais était victime d'un enchantement c) ma première proposition est définitivement débile. Bon il faut que j'appelle de l'aide. Il appela doucement Harry.  
  
« Harry ! Harry ! » Celui-ci se retourna et se réveilla petit à petit avec grande peine et regarda son ami furieusement.  
  
« Quoi ? » Gronda t il.  
  
« Je suis paralysé ! » Dit Ron tentant de tourner la tête.  
  
« Hein ! »  
  
« Je-suis-paralysé-je-ne-peux-plus-bouger. » expliqua Ron exaspéré.  
  
« Mais comment ça as pu t arriver ? » Demanda Harry.  
  
« J'en sais rien, pour l'instant je me demande si je pourrais un jour sortir de ce lit. » En temps normal Ron adorait rester au lit et faire la grasse matinée, mais l'entendre dire qu'il espérait en sortir sonnait bizarre aux oreilles d'Harry.  
  
« Bouges pas je vais chercher Mm Pomfrey ! »  
  
« T'inquiètes pas pour ça.ya pas de danger que je bouge »répondit Ron d'un ton qui se voulait ironique.  
  
Cela faisait une heure que Ron avait été transporté à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'Hermione appris la nouvelle elle s'était précipitée chez Mm Pomfrey qui ne cessait de lui lancer des regards de colère. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour de l'école et chacun se demandait quelle était la cause de cette soudaine paralysie. Hermione n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette et Harry essayait tant bien que mal de la distraire mais il ne pouvait cacher sa propre inquiétude. Ginny et les jumeaux étaient allés le voir et été revenu plus déprimé qu'en partant.  
  
Les cours furent pénibles pour eux Harry s'ennuyait beaucoup sans Ron et Hermione avait moins participée en cours aujourd'hui à cause de la santé de Ron qui l'avait préoccupée toute la journée. Les Serpentards étaient eux très heureux de cette nouvelle et ne se gênaient pas pour le montrer, Malfoy et ses des chiens avaient été même trop contents, mais Harry pensait que c'était normal après tout c'était Malfoy à quoi devait il s'attendre de sa part 'un bouquet de fleurs pour le pauvre malade et une carte de bon rétablissement', sûrement pas. Après les cours Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'aller voir Ron, ils savaient que MacGonagall et Rogue devaient faire une visite pour trouver une solution à son problème, donc ils prirent quand même leur temps pour rejoindre Ron. Sur le chemin ils surprirent une conversation entre Malfoy et ses deux gardes du corps.  
  
« Ton plan était génial Malfoy ! » S'esclaffait Goyle bêtement.  
  
« Ils sont vraiment idiots ces Gryffondors, » rajouta Grabbe, « ils se sont vraiment doutés de rien. » Malfoy ne disait rien mais son regard triomphal en disait long.  
  
Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais soudain tout lui parut clair. Hier, quand Goyle a poussé Ron c'était un sort qui la rendu incapable de bouger. Harry sentit une colère amère montée en lui ; Comment n'avait il pas pu le remarquer de plus cela lui avait semblé trop suspect qu'il ne se soit contenter que de ça et qu'il soit parti sans même une insulte de la part de Malfoy. C'était pourtant si évident qu'il y avait un coup fourré la dessous.  
  
« Alors c'était toi ! Espèce de fouine ! » Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il était allé au devant du trio et avait crié peut être plus qu'il ne le voulait. Malfoy après s'être étonné de voir Harry surgir du couloir et hurler telle une bête sauvage commença à en rire.  
  
« De quoi m'accuse tu cette fois Potter ? » Dit il d'une voix amusée.  
  
« Ne fait pas l'innocent je suis sûr que c'est toi. » Répondit il d'une voix enragée  
  
« Non je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles. »  
  
« Si tu crois que tu vas aussi bien t'en sortir, » le coupa Harry dont la colère ne cessait d'augmenter.  
  
« Quoi que j'aie pu faire tu n'as aucune preuve. » Répondit Malfoy.  
  
« Comment on annule ce sort ? » Demanda alors Hermione qui jusque là n'avait encore rien dit.  
  
« Pas ' comment ?' plutôt ' dans combien de temps ? '. Ricana Malfoy.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? » Demanda t elle.  
  
« Tu verras bien Sang de Bourbe. » Cette fois s'en était trop pour Harry, il s'était déjà assez retenu et n'en pouvait plus, il sauta sur Malfoy qui ne le vit pas arriver. S'ensuivit une bagarre que Hermione tenta d'arrêter pendant que les deux gorilles rigoler d'un air idiot (comme d'habitude). C'est évidemment à cet instant précis que Rogue et MacGonagall arrivèrent, revenant de leur visite à l'infirmerie.  
  
« M Malfoy, M Potter ! » Hurla MacGonagall. Tous deux se levèrent aussitôt.  
  
« C'est indigne de vous.quel est dont ce barbarisme. ? »  
  
« C'est Potter qui. »Essaya de se défendre Malfoy.  
  
« Je ne veux rien savoir, » l'interrompit elle apparemment très en colère, « je retire 50 points aux Gryffondors et aux Serpentards. » Rogue n'avait pas l'air très joyeux non plus, (de toute façon il ne l'était jamais), mais peut être était ce du à la perte de points que MacGonagall venait de retirer à sa maison.  
  
« Vous viendrez demain en retenu avec moi. » Déclara t il MacGonagall semblait heureuse de son initiative, et cela lui donna même des idées.  
  
« Et vous viendrez en retenu avec moi dés ce soir pour nettoyer les couloirs du 3e étage et interdiction d'emmener votre baguette, » rajouta t elle furieusement. Ils se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et de les regarder partir, en fulminant de l'intérieur. Tous ça à cause de cet imbécile de Malfoy. pensait Harry avec rage. Quel crétin ce Gryffondors, en plus c 'est lui qui c'est jeté sur moi comme une furie.pensait Malfoy, qui commençait à partir suivie de ses deux amis, et en jetant un regard haineux à Harry.  
  
« Viens Harry, dit soudain Hermione, » on va voir Ron. Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, et à peine furent ils entrés qu'une tornade rouge se jeta sur eux.  
  
« Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione de joie « tu es guéri ! »  
  
« Eh oui ! C'était un sort à courte durée, » expliqua Ron, « j'ai réussi à bouger juste 1h avant que Rogue et MacGonagall ne soit venu me rendre visite. » Ron semblait très heureux il avait vraiment eu peur d'être paralysé à vie. Soudain il remarqua la joue un peu gonflée d'Harry.  
  
« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »  
  
« Il s'est bagarré avec Malfoy, » répondit Hermione avant de lancer un regard accusateur à Harry.  
  
« Bien joué Harry ! » Dit Ron qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, « et qu'est qu'elle t'avait fait encore cette fouine ? »  
  
« C'est lui qui t'as paralysé Ron, » dit Harry en essayant de garder son calme, « hier quand Goyle t'as poussée ; on les a entendus parler de ça dans le couloir tout à l'heure.Et donc je me suis jeté sur lui. »  
  
« Oui et c'est bien ça que je te reproche Harry ; tu te rends compte que si Rogue avait écouté les explications de Malfoy se serait toi le coupable. » Le coupa Hermione furieusement. « En plus maintenant on a perdu 50 points et tu a des heures de retenues ce soir et demain avec Malfoy, s'écria t elle. Tu n'y as rien gagner ! »  
  
« Merci Harry ! » dit Ron en souriant. « Je suis content que tu m'ai défendu. mais. c'est à cause de moi si tu as des heures de colles.je suis désolé. »  
  
« T'en fait pas, c'est rien, » le rassura Harry. Il était vraiment heureux de l'amitié que lui portait Ron il avait fait ça pour lui et maintenant Ron culpabilisait juste pour quelques heures de retenues. Bien qu'Hermione fut en colère cette scène l'a toucha et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de ces deux amis se serrant dans les bras. Elle était quand même étonnée que le sort de Malfoy n'ai durée à peine qu'une journée, peut être était ce intentionnel pensa t elle.  
  
A suivre.( si vous le voulez)  
Voilà c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre il est pas très long je sais.J'espère juste que vous avez aimez ^_^ 


	2. chapitre 2

Voilà la suite de mémoires je ne crois pas qu'il soit plus long, mais je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de le rallonger. D'ailleurs je pense mettre plus de temps à écrire le chap 3 parce que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps. Donc désolé d'avance. Je remercie Magic Dream pour m'avoir encourager. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la musique.  
Chapitre 2  
Le soir venu MacGonagall les accompagna jusqu'au 3e étage.  
  
« Je vous laisse ici, commença t elle, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous surveillez. Surtout pas de bagarre ! »Tout en disant cela elle regardait les garçons d'un air furieux. Puis elle continua ; «je vous ai interdit vos baguettes et j'espère que vous ne les avez pas ramenées. » Elle tourna son regard vers Malfoy qui avait baissé les yeux.  
  
« M. Malfoy donnez-la-moi. » Dit elle d'une voix calme et sévère. A ce moment, Harry fut à peu prés sûr de voir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres de MacGonagall.  
  
Malfoy lui donna sa baguette tout en pestant quelque chose d'incompréhensible et qui ressemblait un peu à un 'veille chouette'. Il est vrai que Harry se demandait des fois si MacGonagall n'avait pas des infrarouges à la place des yeux.  
  
Elle eut un regard de contentement et fit apparaître des seaux et des balais, puis partit les laissant là se regardant en chiens de falliances.  
  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de se préparer à passer sa soirée avec Malfoy en retenue. Il était resté autant de temps qu'il put avec Ron à l'infirmerie, et se fit soigner par Mm Pomfrey, qui s'était précipitée sur lui lorsqu'elle avait vu sa joue enflée. Ron devait reprendre les cours dés demain et il sourie en se remémorant la tête de Ron lorsque Mm Pomfrey lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Hermione et lui était parti pour dîner laissant Ron recouvert de leçons et de devoirs qu'Hermione avait prit soin de lui rapporter.  
  
« Qu'est ce que t'as a sourire niaisement, Potter ? » Dit soudain Malfoy.  
  
Cette phrase fit l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Harry qui sortit de sa rêverie, «rien » répondit il dans un souffle. En regardant Malfoy méchamment.  
  
Après quelques minutes ils décidèrent commun accord de rester silencieux et de ne surtout pas s'adresser la parole. C'est étonnant comme un regard peut en signifier des choses.  
  
La tâche fut rude ; surtout pour Harry qui devait supporter les plaintes incessantes de Malfoy.  
  
Au bout de deux heures celui-ci n'y tint plus.  
  
« Tu voudrais pas arrêter de te plaindre cinq minutes. »S'écria t il «c'est pas parce que pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas laver le sol ; Que tu vas en mourir » n'empêche que se serait bien, pensa Harry.  
  
Malfoy eut d'abord un regard étonné, mais repris vite son regard de mépris et son habituel rictus narquois.  
  
« Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy de faire ce genre de choses répugnantes. » Rétorqua Malfoy, un peu trop calmement au goût d'Harry « Ce sont aux elfes de maison de faire ça. »  
  
« Oh oui ! Bien sûr ce n'est pas digne d'un 'Malfoy'. Quelquefois je me demande si tu ne serais pas un nom et non une personne. Tu n'es qu'homme comme les autres. D'ailleurs non tu n'es pas une personne ; tu n'as pas de personnalité propre tout ce qui te définis c'est ton nom. Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de ton père, qui lui n'est sûrement qu'une copie du sien.. » Harry s'arrêta tout d'un coup se demandant qu'est ce qu'il était en train de raconter, mais il n'eut pas un grand temps de réflexion car Malfoy commença à le regarder avec colère, et il s'attendait à recevoir d'une seconde à une autre un coup de poing de la part de Malfoy mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça il lui répondit :  
  
« Tu crois peut-être pouvoir me donner des leçons ; toi Le-Garçon-Qui-As- Survécu. Tu me ferais bien rire. Toute ta personnalité n'a été forgée que par le nom que tu portes, on ne te juge que par ça. Sous prétexte que tu t'appelles 'Harry Potter' tout le monde te prend pour un héros inébranlable mais 'TU n'es qu'un homme comme les autres.' Ta vie est tracée tu n'as fait aucun choix. Tu es 'l'espoir' du monde des sorciers que tu crèves ou que tu survives on s'en fout du moment qu'il y est un 'Harry Potter' pour nous sauver ; ça aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais ça t'arrange bien car tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer ou d'attirer l'intention sur toi, mais ce n'est pas toi qu'il regarde c'est ton nom. »  
  
Harry sentait une profonde colère monter en lui, et plus il parlait, plus elle s'intensifiait il savait qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans le discours de Malfoy et c'est cela qu'il ne pouvait supporter.  
  
« Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette célébrité, contrairement à toi qui profites de la notoriété que t'apporte ton nom. Tu n'es qu'un tas de chair au c?ur de pierre mit au monde pour accomplir une destinée qui t'as été imposée, toi non plus tu n'as pas eu le choix, dés ta naissance on t'as appris à être un 'Malfoy'. Moi j'ai des amis qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour le nom que je porte, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi 'Malfoy'. » Harry aurais bien voulut s'arrêter là mais il continua pousser par une force inconnue. « tu n'as aucune volonté tu n'agis que comme ton nom te l'ordonne. L'éducation que tu as subit dés ta naissance n'as eut pour seul but que tu deviennes un bon gentil Mangemort bien obéissant. »  
  
Alors que Malfoy s'apprêtait à ce jeter sur Harry, MacGonagall arriva pour suspendre la punition.  
  
« Je suis étonnée qu'il n'y ait pas eu de casse. » Dit elle dans un ricanement, «mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre » Elle fit disparaître les seaux et les balais puis les pria de la suivre.  
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Malfoy n'arrêtait pas de jeter des regards de haine à Harry alors que celui ci n'osait même pas le regarder. Il était en train de penser à toutes les choses qu'il avait dites, *Qu'est ce qui m'as pris ? Pourquoi je lui ai dit tout ça ? * se demanda Harry *Je suis complètement dingue, ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire la morale à ce petit arrogant débile, je sens qu'il a l'air en colère il n'arrête pas de me regarder depuis tout à l'heure, il va sûrement me le faire payer, mais s'il m'en veut autant c'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'avais raison..non certainement pas ! Il n'est pas assez intelligent pour ça* Tout en pensant à cela il était arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, qui attendait patiemment qu'il dise le mot de passe, pendant que MacGonagall commençait à partir.  
  
« M. Potter, je vous laisse ici. »Dit elle «M Malfoy, je vous accompagne à votre dortoir. N'oubliez pas que demain vous avez une retenue avec M Rogue. Bonne soirée. » Puis elle se retourna et disparue dans les couloirs suivis de Malfoy.  
  
Cela n'arrangeait pas Malfoy que MacGonagall le raccompagna. *Ce n'est pas grave* se dit il *j'aurai bien ma revanche plus tard *. Au fond de lui une petite voix s'élever lentement mais il l'a réprima, bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre cette voix comme un échos dans sa tête «Un Malfoy pas la peine de réfléchir. »  
  
************************  
  
Le lendemain, quand Hermione et Ron demandèrent à Harry comment c'était passé sa retenue il ne leur raconta pas la 'conversation' qu'il avait eut avec Malfoy. Et pendant que Ron ne cessait de plaindre Harry d'avoir de nouveau une retenue ce soir il quittèrent la grande salle pour se diriger vers la salle du cour de potion.  
  
Ils rentrèrent en silence sous le regard sévère de Rogue. Lorsque tout le monde fut assis le cours commença.  
  
« Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion pour le moins très inoffensive, elle consiste à changer les yeux de couleurs de celui qui la boit »  
  
Harry était très content que pour une fois la potion du jour n'est rien de dangereux d'habitude Rogue prenais un malin plaisir à faire, faire aux élèves des potions ayant pour conséquences des choses pas très plaisantes. Et Rogue faisait toujours en sorte que les élèves la teste.  
  
«Je vous donne la composition...Et c'est moi qui composerais les groupes aujourd'hui. »  
  
Harry perdit vite son sourire lorsqu'il jeta un ?il sur la composition, et encore plus quand Rogue leur dit que c'est lui qui ferait les équipes. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment ? Et ses craintes furent amplifiées lorsque que Rogue départagea les groupes et qu'Harry se retrouva avec un Malfoy très en colère à moins de 50 cm de lui.  
  
« Pourquoi Rogue me met avec, Potter ? »Dit soudain Malfoy qui fit sortir Harry de ses pensés, cela arrivait souvent ces temps ci.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas, et regarda Malfoy s'installer à côté de lui, de toute façon cette question ne lui été pas vraiment adressée, c'était plutôt une plainte à haute voix.  
  
« Très bien, » reprit Rogue, «comme vous vous en doutez vous essayerez la potion avant la fin du cour et cela même si elle ne sont pas bonnes. »En disant cela il jeta un regard insistant sur Neville qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. * Le pauvre, Rogue est vraiment déguelas avec lui on dirait qu'il veut le dégoutter des potions à vie * Pensa Harry qui regardait Neville tristement. Neville le regarda en retour et Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer.  
  
« Vous pouvez commencez ! » Annonça le prof, qui partit s'asseoir à son bureau attendant que le chaudron de Neville n'explose.  
  
Le cour se passa à peu prés calmement pour Harry, si on peut considérer que le fait de faire équipe avec Malfoy ne lui fasse pas vraiment plaisir il était au moins sûr que la potion serait réussie et il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses pied gonfler ou encore des oreilles de chiens lui pousser quand il devrait boire sa potion à la fin du cour. Car même si ça lui en coûter de l'avouer Malfoy était bon en potion et lorsque qu'il était avec Ron il y avait parfois quelques effets secondaires indésirables qui apparaissaient et il appréhendait toujours avec une certaine crainte le moment où les élèves devaient tester leur potion.  
  
Rogue arpentait les rangs depuis déjà 30 minutes cherchant la moindre petite erreur ou le moindre petit défaut qu'une potion pouvait présenter. Bien sûr il s'acharna surtout sur les Gryffondors et si Harry devait trouver un bon coté au fait d'être avec Malfoy, c'était bien le fait que Rogue n'avait encore rien dit sur le travaille d'Harry et n'était même pas venu les voir pour critiquer leur potion, comme il le faisait quand il était avec Ron.  
  
Enfin de compte ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, si on omet les regards de travers que lui lançait Malfoy, le cour se passa normalement, de plus, Harry n'avait pas envie de se faire remarquer alors qu'il avait une retenue ce soir même avec ce prof et Harry se doutait que Malfoy pensait de même car il ne lui avait encore rien dit ou fait de méchant.  
  
La fin du cour arrivait bientôt et les élèves se préparèrent à boire leur verre. Neville avait réussi sa potion grâce à l'aide d'Hermione qui venait constamment le voir lorsque Rogue était occupé à crier sur d'autres Gryffondors.  
  
« Bien maintenant buvez ! » Dit Rogue.  
  
Harry avala son verre sans crainte...Après quelques instant il sentit la rétine de ses yeux le brûler, puis la douleur s'atténua au fur et à mesure et disparue. Il regarda du côté de Malfoy qui venait de poser son verre. Soudain celui ci pâlit, à son niveau Harry pensait qu'il était impossible d'être plus pâle mais il fut démenti par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.  
  
« Malfoy ! Ça va ? » Demanda Harry, non qu'il fut vraiment inquiet mais la potion n'était faire changer de couleurs seulement les yeux et non la peau.  
  
« Potter .» tenta de dire péniblement Malfoy « Est ce que ....j'ai..l'air d'aller bien d'après toi... » Dit il en haletant, mais avec un ton ironique dans la voix.  
  
« A ce que je vois, si tu peux encore dire tes sarcasmes c'est que tu vas pas si mal que ça Mal.. »  
  
Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui ci s'évanouit sous les yeux étonnés de toute la classe qui avait été alertée par le bruit du corps inerte de Malfoy tombant sur le sol.  
  
« Que ce passe t il ici ? » Intervint Rogue qui se précipita vers le corps allongé de Malfoy.  
  
« Je..j'en sais rien »Répondit Harry encore sous le choc.  
  
Rogue regarda Harry suspicieusement, ce qui mit Harry très mal à l'aise. « Je vois que la potion était pourtant bonne, »murmura t il en jetant un coup d'?il sur la couleur des yeux d'Harry qui était passés de verts émeraude à marron noisette. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui as pu se passer.Peut être une allergie à un des ingrédients. » Rajouta il tout en prenant Malfoy dans ces bras.  
  
« Le cour est finit. »Annonça t il avant de partir en direction de l'infirmerie. Peu à peu la salle se vida, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le regard de haine que lui lançait les Serpentards, pas qu'il ne le faisait pas avant, mais cette fois ci c'était vraiment insoutenable, c'était des regards accusateurs des regards qui semblait lui crier « C'est toi qui a fait ça, on le sait, tu nous le payeras. » * Ils croient que c'est de ma faute si leur prince est tombé dans les pommes. *Pensa Harry * Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai saboté la potion de Malfoy, ce n'est pas ma faute, ce n'est pas ma faute.. *Ce répétait il sans cesse.  
  
Hermione se dirigea vers Harry qui était resté comme pétrifié au milieu de la salle.  
  
« Harry ça va ? » Lui demanda t elle.  
  
« Je crois oui.. »Répondit il.  
  
Ron arriva et regarda Harry d'un air désolé.  
  
« On sait que t'y es pour rien j'espère que tu ne culpabilises pas pour ce crétin. »  
  
« Non, bien sûr je ne culpabilise pas pour cette fouine. »Répondit il d'un air hésitant, mais cette réponse plut à Ron qui lui sourit. Hermione n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais ne dit rien, à part cette simple phrase, qui fit rougir Ron jusqu'aux oreilles.  
  
« En fait, t'es mignon avec les yeux verts Ron. »  
  
à suivre.(toujours si vous le voulez bien).^_^  
  
Je voulais juste rajouter que cette présentation en pâtés n'est pas très belle mais je n'y peux rien ça se met en forme automatiquement lorsque j'envoie ma fic sur FF.net. Donc j'en suis désolé si parfois ya des phrases incompréhensibles. Ah oui ! Une dernière chose les points de suspensions n'apparaissent pas (et c'est bien embêtant car j'en mets plein). Donc voilà désolé de vous ennuyer avec ça mais je tenais à le dire. 


	3. chapitre 3

Voilà, je vais maintenant envoyer mes fics en html, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner mais normalement, ça devrait être mieux qu'avant. Je remercie Melepha de m'avoir reviewé (en fait j'adore ton pseudo ^_^) Et enishi je suis très honoré que tu aimes ma fic. Et si tu lis le chapitre 3 j'en profite pour te féliciter car tu écris très bien et que j'adore tes fics. 

Disclaimer : vous connaissez la musique.

Chapitre 3

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Malfoy était à l'infirmerie, aucune informations n'avaient était divulguée sur son état actuel et plusieurs rumeurs invraisemblables parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard. Certaines disaient qu'il était réveillé mais qu'il ne l'autorisait pas à sortir, d'autres prétendaient que son père l'avait ramené et à peu prés tous les élèves, à part les Serpentard, espéraient que cette version soit vraie, la rumeur la plus radicale étant celle de la soit disant mort prématurée du prince des Serpentard qui mourut lâchement empoisonné par son pire ennemi. Il fallait bien avouer que tout cela semblait curieux et les causes de cet évanouissement étaient toujours inconnues.

La plupart des élèves soutenaient Harry ils savaient bien que 'Harry Potter' ne s'abaisserait jamais à ce genre de choses, mais ce n'était pas l'avis des Serpentard qui généralement le détestaient, mais maintenant le haïssaient. Il n'y avait eut aucune tentative de vengeance de leurs parts mais il est vrai que sans Malfoy les Serpentard n'étaient pas très entreprenants ni très malins. Ils se contentaient donc de le haïr de loin.

" Je suis sûr qu'il joue la comédie "Dit Ron, qui n'avait pas cru une seconde au fait que Malfoy puisse être vraiment malade.

" D'après les rumeurs il serait… " Intervint Lavende, toujours aussi intéressée par les potins du jour.

" Ce ne sont que des rumeurs selon la logique elles ne sont vraies qu'à 5% et dans la plupart des cas elles sont complètement fausses."Expliqua Hermione qui avait dénié lever sa tête de derrière son bouquin, d'habitude elle n'intervenait pas dans les conversations concernant 'l'affaire Malfoy'. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement et reprit son bouquin afin de pouvoir continuer sa lecture.

Après l'intervention pour le moins….Enrichissante d'Hermione la conversation reprit de plus belle, résonnant dans toute la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. De son côté Harry restait assez neutre sur cette affaire, il savait bien qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais il se sentait comme coupable. Pourquoi n'avait il rien eut alors que la potion qu'il avait avaler était la _même_. Il y avait bien l'hypothèse d'une soit disant allergie, ce qui expliquerait tout pour Harry, mais au fond de lui il ne croyait pas à cette version. Il voulait qu'elle soit vraie pour être lavé de tout soupçon mais elle n'avait jamais était validée. Si ce n'était qu'une allergie il ne voyait pas pourquoi Dumbeldore le cacherait. Ça devait être autre chose * oui, mais quoi ? * Quelque chose de plus grave si grave que seuls les professeurs devaient être au courant et qu'ils devaient le cacher à tous les élèves. * ça fait tout de même une semaine…mais pourquoi je m'en préoccupe autant ça ne doit pas être si grave que ça il n'est quand même pas…mort * pensa Harry. *** **Non sûrement pas… *

" Harry !Harry ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? "Demanda Neville en passant sa main devant les yeux, perdus dans le vague, d'Harry.

" Euh…non, non ça va "Répondit Harry un peu précipitamment.

" Est ce que tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir d'enchantement s'il te plaît. "Neville regarda Harry d'un air suppliant. Harry lui sourie.

" Bien sûr, pas de problème. "* Comme ça j'arrêterais de me torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire *pensa t il. 

************************

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque sur le point de péter un câble, il aimait vraiment Neville mais qu'est ce qu'il était long à la détente. Il venait de passer pas moins de 2 heures à lui expliquer le cours d'enchantement et le résultat n'était pas très glorieux. Il se demandait comment Hermione faisait pour être si patiente avec Neville, bien sûr il n'était pas bête mais ça avait été un vrai défi pour Harry de lui faire comprendre les bases de l'enchantement qu'il devait étudier pour leur devoir. Mais il était quand même content de passer du temps avec Neville ça lui avait vraiment changer les idées. Il était bientôt l'heure de dîner et Harry avait interrompu son 'cours particulier' pour descendre à la grande salle accompagné d'un Neville " …affamé par tout ce travaille.. ".

Pendant le dîner Duchêne était venu prévenir Harry de la reprise des 'entraînements intensifs pour gagner la coupe de Quidditch'. Duchêne était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondors, il ressemblait beaucoup à Dubois, son seul but étant La Coupe De Quidditch il avait mit au point un entraînement spécialement conçu pour maximiser les chances de réussites et rendre optimale les capacités des joueurs en travaillant leurs points forts. Duchêne était devenu la nouvelle cible des farces des jumeaux Weasley, et Harry avait retrouvé en lui le capitaine qu'était Dubois fou de Quidditch, acharné et un peu dingue (comme les entraînements sous la pluie à 22h du soir ou à 5h du matin et le dimanche en plus). Malgré son obstination très prononcée pour l'obtention de la coupe Harry l'aimait beaucoup.

Après le dîner ils montèrent tous et Harry finit d'aider Neville pour son devoir, il n'aurait jamais pu le terminer sans l'aide inespéré d'Hermione qui avait prit pitié des 2 garçons. Pendant ce temps Ron avait commencé son essai pour le cour de DCFM. Harry pensa qu'il devrait en faire autant, de plus Hermione en était déjà à la moitié de son travaille et lui conseillait sans cesse de le faire. Elle était d'ailleurs contente que Ron en est prit l'initiative. Quand il fut 23h ils allèrent se coucher.

Cette nuit là Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il venait de faire un rêve pour le moins très étrange, ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar comme il en faisait d'habitude sur la mort de ses parents et sur Voldemort. _Des larmes……le son d'un sanglot et plus précisément on aurai dit un enfant le son d'un enfant qui pleure et puis… des yeux, des yeux apeurés, les yeux d'un enfant perdu. _Harry aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de lui, à la mort de ses parents, mais la couleur de ces yeux n'était pas la sienne ils étaient bleu…enfin il n'avait pas pu bien discerner la couleur de ces yeux mais tous ce qu'il avait pu voir c'était la peur qu'il y lisait. Il ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un était sur son lit depuis un moment et qu'il le regardait d'une manière inquiète. C'était Ron il avait entendu Harry gigoter pendant son sommeil et il croyait qu'Harry faisait encore un cauchemar sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, et il était venu au chevet d'Harry pour le réveiller.

" Harry est ce que ça va ? "Demanda t il.

" Euh…oui Ron je …je vais bien…ne t'inquiète pas "Lui répondit il de la manière la plus convaincante qu'il put.

" Tu…Tu as encore fait un cauchemar sur… Lui… "Demanda Ron d'une façon hésitante.

A ce moment là Harry ne savait pas s'il devait dire la vérité à Ron sur le rêve qu'il venait de faire, mais il décida de ne rien dire, après tout ce n'était pas si grave que ça et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Ron.

" Non…non ce n'était pas un cauchemar juste un rêve…ce n'est pas grave Ron ne t'inquiète pas "Dit Harry d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant. " On ferait mieux d'aller se recoucher. "Rajouta t il. Ron acquiesça et ne dit rien. " Merci. "Dit soudain Harry. Ron le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que tu es toujours là pour moi… "Répondit Harry en souriant.

" C'est normal on est ami, non ? "Ron lui sourie à son tour, " Et en plus tu as entraînement de Quidditch demain, il faut que tu sois en forme… "

Puis ils se couchèrent et s'endormirent aussi vite qu'ils s'étaient réveillés.

*************************

Le lendemain Harry devait commencer son nouvel entraînement et il était très impatient de pouvoir enfin recommencer à pratiquer son sport préféré et n'attendait qu'une chose :Que la journée se termine vite. Il devait commencer à 18h et comme il s'y attendait la journée lui parut très longue, plus longue que d'habitude. C'est toujours comme ça quand on attend un événement précis on a souvent l'impression que le temps passe à la vitesse d'un escargot.

Quand les cours furent Enfin terminés, il se prépara puis parti pour le terrain de Quidditch.

*************************

Des larmes…des yeux, les yeux d'un enfant apeurés, les yeux d'un enfant qui est perdu…non pas des yeux d'enfants mais qui semble l'être. Des larmes…encore puis le son sanglots… 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait fait encore ce rêve…Soudain il se rendit compte de l'affreux mal de crâne qui lui martelait les tympans. Il regarda furtivement autour de lui et comprit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit mais à l'infirmerie. Cette douleur ne cessait de s'accroître et il ne pouvait plus la supporter. *Pourquoi suis-je ici ? *Il essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, puis tout lui revint peu à peu. Il se souvint de l'entraînement de Quidditch et de ce cognard fonçant droit sur lui et qu'il n'avait pu éviter. Il avait du s'évanouir et ramener chez Mm Pomfrey. Il ferma les yeux essayant de ne plus penser à cette douleur infernale qui l'assaillait. Il repensa à son rêve étrange il avait vu un peu mieux cette fois ce regard et il n'était plus si sûr que ce soit celui d'un enfant. Ce rêve commençait vraiment à l'intriguer ça faisait maintenant la deuxième fois qu'il le faisait mais il ne comprenais pas quelle en était la signification… Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas, ce qui le sortit de ses pensés. Puis quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, il percevait quelques chuchotements incompréhensibles, puis de plus en plus distinctement. Il essaya de mieux écouter, en tout cas autant que lui permettait ce mal de tête insupportable, et il reconnut la voix calme et posé de Dumdeldore.

" Je ne serai répondre à cela… "

" Ce n'est pas possible Mr Dumdeldore tous ces symptômes sont caractéristiques d'un enchantement et non d'une potion. "Harry reconnu la voix de Mm Pomfrey, elle semblait un peu affolée.

" Tous cela m'inquiète je n'imagine pas la réaction de sa famille si nous ne trouvons pas de remède. "

Harry avait gardé les yeux fermés pour, faire croire qu'il dormait. Il se doutait bien que Dumdeldore n'aurait pas parlé s'il savait qu'il était réveillé. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas trop de quoi ils parlaient, il sentait que cela devait être très grave pour que Dumbeldore s'en inquiète. Ce n'est que lorsque Mm Pomfrey prononça le nom de Malfoy qu'Harry tressaillit l'histoire lui revint tout d'un coup comme une douleur éteinte qui se réveillait. Il tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement la suite de la conversation.

"Quand dîtes-vous qu'il s'est réveillé ? "Demanda Dumbeldore.

" Il y a environ une heure. "

" Etes vous sûre qu'il ne joue pas la comédie…Vous savez je n'ai rien contre cet élève mais il faut bien avouer qu'il le fait souvent "Dit Dumdeldore. A cette phrase Harry dut faire un grand effort pour ce retenir de rire. Mais il renfrogna très vite cette envie car il n'avait pas du tout envie de se faire remarquer. 

" Si vous aviez vu son regard…en tout cas s'il ment il est très convaincant. "Répondit elle.

Harry ne comprenais toujours pas ce qu'avait Malfoy il essayait bien de lire entre les lignes mais il n'y arrivait pas.

" Je ne comprends pas comment cela a pu arriver… "

" Pour l'instant nous allons chercher un moyen de lui rendre la mémoire, je reviendrai bientôt, en attendant il ne faut pas que l'école soit au courant, gardait cela secret. "

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre et les pas se firent de plus en plus lointain jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'entendit plus rien à par ses propres pensés.

*Malfoy à perdu la mémoire. *

à suivre…

Enfin j'ai eu du mal à faire ce chap et je sens que le prochain sera plus dur mais je tiens bon ^_^ Pour Duchêne je ne savais pas quoi inventer comme nom alors j'ai choisi celui là pour rester dans le contexte lol. Si vous trouvez que mon histoire est nulle ou que vous avez quelques choses à me reprocher surtout n'hésitaient pas à me le dire.


	4. chapitre 4

Disclaimer :Vous connaissez la musique.
    Note 1 :Vous savez quoi j'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews que je reçois est proportionnel au numéro du chapitre de ma fic. Bon vous vous en foutez mais quand je pars dans un délire on peux plus m'arrêter lol

Note 2 :Je remercie donc Melepha (je suis moi même très fier de l'éclair de génie que j'ai eut en ce qui concerne Duchêne…lol), Cora merci beaucoup (j'adore tes fics et je me demande quand est ce que tu vas écrire des fics sur HP) et enfin Mimi un de mes auteurs préférés (non, non je ne suis po une lèche botte…lol) Je voudrais juste te préciser que p-t slash ça veut dire PEUT ËTRE slash mais bien sûr la tournure des événements dépendra de la demande des lecteurs (Non ! ! mali je te vois venir et toi aussi pat laissez tomber je ne parlais pas des perverses comme vous…) Donc à part ça c'est vrai que tu t'es un peu emballé même si tu as en partie raison mais je suis quand même très contente que tu aimes (pour l'instant), c'est vrai que l'idée de Cho est à exploitée lol… et j'en profite pour te dire que j'ai adoré le chapitre 6 de 'grandes vacances' et que je ne perds pas espoir de voir un jour la suite de 'juste Harry'.

Note 3 :J'espère que vous allez aimez.

Chapitre 4

Harry resta longtemps, là, perdu dans ses pensées, immobile. Il regardait dans le vague et ne cessait de se remémorer les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il essayait d'intégrer lentement l'information et elle rentrait dans son crâne comme un venin s'immisçant dans ses veines tel un liquide glacé. Il est vrai que ces derniers temps il avait complètement oublié 'l'affaire Malfoy' avec l'enthousiasme que lui avait procuré le commencement de son nouvel entraînement, les devoirs à faire, Neville…mais… au départ, n'avait il pas fait tout cela justement pour oublier cette histoire. Non, il se fichait du sort de Malfoy pourquoi aurait il voulu oublier ?…* Parce que tu te sentais responsable * Non il n'était pas…Oui, mais alors pourquoi ?

Harry se sentait vraiment perdu, il ne saurait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait, ne devait il pas se sentir heureux ? Après tout qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire de lui il n'avait fait que lui rendre la vie horrible depuis son arrivé, il n'allait quand même pas le plaindre, il n'était qu'un petit arrogant vaniteux et imbu de lui-même. Mais malgré cela il savait qu'il n'y était pourtant pas indifférent. Lentement il s'assit sur son lit…il avait très soif sa gorge était si sèche que ça lui en était difficile de respirer. Il y avait un verre sur la table de nuit prés de son lit Mm Pomfrey en laissait toujours un au cas où. Il le prit et remercia intérieurement Mm Pomfrey d'être aussi prévoyante. Quand il posa son verre il entendit le bruit sourd d'un pleur étouffé. Il se retourna brutalement pour essayait de percevoir d'où venait le bruit, mais ce n'était pas très évident dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie. Il se leva et marcha dans la direction du bruit conduit par les sons devenant de plus en plus distinct. Bientôt les sanglots se mêlèrent à des gémissements puis des cris. Ses pas le conduisirent à un lit au fond de la salle où il vit une silhouette qui bougeait et tremblait. Il se rapprocha du lit en question et s'aperçut que c'était Malfoy… 

Au départ il ne réagit pas il était comme prit au dépourvu que devait il faire ? Malfoy était en train de faire un cauchemar il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser comme ça. * Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il me réveillerai lui si j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar ? Certainement que non, ou peut-être que oui parce que ça le dérangerait de t'entendre pleurer et crier toute la nuit…Si Malfoy ne se donnerait pas la peine de le faire, je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le ferais. Mais je ne suis pas Malfoy…*

Il regarda Malfoy qui pleurait toujours et qui gesticulait de plus en plus dans son lit, ses gémissements se faisaient plus persistant et Harry pensa qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Malfoy et le secoua légèrement en lui parlant d'abord tout bas puis de plus en plus fort.

" Malfoy, Malfoy ! Aller réveille-toi Malfoy "

Il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait marcher mais quand il vit les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrir peu à peu il le lâcha et s'écarta de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Harry put lire la peur et l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Malfoy qui le fixaient. Son visage semblait plus doux et moins froid qu'avant avec ses yeux effrayés on aurait dit une bête traquée…ses yeux apeurés,… ses yeux,…Harry les regarda plus profondément et soudain il fit le rapprochement. Ces yeux bleus, ces yeux perdus ce sont ceux de son rêve. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pourtant si, les pleures, les yeux, il en avait rêvé de ce moment, de cet instant * Pourquoi ? …Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de Malfoy ? …Etait ce… un rêve prémonitoire ? * Harry ne se rendait pas vraiment compte que cette personne devant lui était Malfoy il semblait si différent il ressemblait à un enfant, un enfant qui à perdus ses parents et qui ne sait plus où il est. Un enfant perdu * comme mon rêve. *

Une fois que les larmes sur les joues de Malfoy furent sèches et que la peur sur son visage fit place à l'interrogation Harry le regarda attentivement. Malfoy regardait autour de lui et fit le tour de la pièce des yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sans le trouver…il cherchait mais ne trouvait pas, il insistait et cherchait désespérément. Ce qu'il cherchait Harry comprit vite que c'était : sa mémoire. Il ressentait de la pitié pour lui pour cet enfant perdu qui cherchait ses parents. Malfoy cessa de chercher et silencieusement des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il tourna son regard vers Harry et le détailla sans oser parler, après quelques minutes de silence qui furent comme des heures pour Harry, Malfoy parla enfin.

" Qui…qui est tu ? " Demanda t il. Sa voix était douce et timide elle n'était qu'un murmure qu'Harry eut du mal à entendre.

Harry ne sut d'abord pas quoi répondre, la réponse était pourtant évidente mais il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il tenta de parler mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Malfoy était là et attendait patiemment la réponse du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant lui. 

" Harry. " Répondit il enfin à une question dont Draco désespérait un jour d'avoir une réponse. Il ne put prononcer un mot de plus. Le regard candide et interrogateur que lui lançait Malfoy le perturbait au plus haut point, et lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. * Est ce que tu vas rester là à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson ? …Aller Harry pose lui une question….N'importe quoi mais dit quelque chose* Harry n'arrivait pas à soutenir ce silence qui lui pesait, il tenta d'articuler une phrase cohérente. " Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ? " * Super Harry alors là…tu devrais avoir un prix Nobel pour cette question aussi pertinente…bien sûr que non il se souvient pas de toi il a perdu la mémoire * Harry vit dans les yeux de Malfoy une tristesse se former.

" Je suis désolé de…de ne pas me souvenir de toi. " Dit il simplement. Harry fut très surpris de ce que lui dit Malfoy il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, peut être devait il le réconforter ? * Hein ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce que je viens de penser, le réconforter et puis quoi encore… * Il regarda Malfoy il semblait si innocent comment pouvait il lui en vouloir ? Comment peut-on en vouloir à un enfant ? C'était comme si toute la haine qu'il avait pour lui s'était évanouie lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Il lui sourit gentiment et Malfoy le regardait maintenant avec moins de crainte dans les yeux.

" Ce n'est pas si grave…ne t'en fait pas pour ça. "Lui dit il d'un air réconfortant.

" Cette femme tout à l'heure…elle m'a dit que j'étais dans une infirmerie…je crois…et…que j'avais perdu la mémoire "Dit Malfoy incertain

" Oui c'est ça. " Dit il avec une voix désolée. " Tu es dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Tu as perdu la mémoire pendant un cours de potion et... " Harry s'interrompit dans ses explications ayant remarqué le regard interrogateur de Malfoy. Il lui expliqua alors ce qu'était Poudlard, les profs, les 4 Maisons autant de sujets dont Malfoy écouta chaque définition très attentivement et dans un silence le plus complet. Quelquefois il posait des questions sur les sujets qui l'intéressait le plus, c'était comme raconter une histoire à un enfant. A l'évocation du Quidditch les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'émerveillement, il ne cessait de demander plus de détails à Harry et ne semblait jamais rassasié. Plus Harry lui parlait et plus le fait que ce soit Malfoy qui était celui avec qui il discutait disparu de son esprit.

" Dis moi est ce que je sais jouer au Quidditch ? "Demanda alors Draco.

" Oui, bien sûr, tu fais même partie de l'équipe de ta maison tu es un attrapeur. "

Draco eut l'air satisfait de cette réponse et sourit de contentement. " Et toi ? " 

" Je suis au même poste que toi dans l'équipe de ma maison et… "Harry s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le visage soudain inquiet de Draco.

" Mais pourquoi es tu à l'infirmerie j'espère que ce n'est pas grave au moins ? … " Dit il. Décidément Harry était vraiment étonné par son comportement il passait de la joie à la tristesse en une seconde et n'arrêtait pas de changer de sujet, si bien qu'il ne suivait plus rien il y a une seconde il était si heureux d'apprendre qu'il faisait partit de l'équipe de Quidditch et maintenant sans aucune raison apparente il s'inquiète de l'état de santé d'Harry…Harry ouvrit grand les yeux se rendant compte de ce que venait de dire Malfoy… _il s'inquiète de ma santé ? Draco Malfoy s'inquiète pour moi._ Comme il voyait que Malfoy le regardait toujours il lui répondit.

" Je vais très bien ne t'en fait pas, je me suis pris un cognard sur la tête pendant l'entraînement de Quidditch. "Expliqua Harry. Malfoy eut l'air rassuré.

Harry mit sa main sur son front, c'est vrai que le mal de tête était passé mais il n'aurait pas put dire quand. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et cela devait faire très longtemps qu'il parlait avec Malfoy car il apercevait déjà au loin par la fenêtre les premiers rayons de soleil se lever. Malfoy avait remarqué les yeux d'Harry qui fixaient la fenêtre, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer le soleil se lever. 

" Comme c'est beau… "Dit il soudain. " C'est en quelque sorte le premier que je vois…je …je suis sûr que je devais aimer ça… "Harry ne dit rien, c'était si étrange de regarder un lever de soleil en compagnie de Malfoy.

" Dis-moi, Harry… " commença t il hésitant, il avait vu le regard de Harry lorsqu'il avait prononcer son nom et croyant avoir dit quelque chose de mal il s'était arrêté. Harry le regarda afin de l'inciter à continuer.

" Comment...comment je m'appelle ? " Harry ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Malfoy ne lui avait toujours pas posé la question et dans un sens il n'avait pas non plus eut l'idée de le lui dire de lui-même comme si inconsciemment il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Il jeta un œil dans la direction de Malfoy qui le regardait avec anxiété. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait de lui dire son nom le révulsait. Mais il ne pouvait le laissait dans l'ignorance plus longtemps.

" Malfoy… "Dit, enfin Harry d'une voix calme et glaciale.

Draco eut un air perplexe et dit " D'accord mais… c'est quoi mon prénom ? "Dit il insistant. Il est vrai qu'Harry avait pour habitude de l'appeler Malfoy et n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit en lui répondant." Draco… "Rajouta t il. 

Malfoy resta un moment silencieux et songeur." C'est bizarre comme nom… " 

D'un seul coup Harry se déglaça et éclata de rire. Entendre un 'Malfoy' dire que son nom est bizarre était bien la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

" C'est pas drôle ! " Dit Malfoy, furieusement. Harry se calma et reprit le contrôle de son fou rire.

" Je suis désolé. " * J'arrive pas à croire que je m'excuse auprès de Malfoy * Celui ci eut un regard accusateur.

" Je voulais de posé une autre question mais si c'est pour que tu te fiches de moi je préfère la garder pour moi. " Dit il d'un air vexé.

" Je te promets de ne pas rire… " Jura t il. Malfoy le jaugea tout d'abord et évalua la confiance qu'il pouvait avoir en cette promesse. Après réflexion il décida de poser quand même sa question à Harry.

" Pourquoi…j'ai…les cheveux tout gluants ? "Annonça Malfoy, incrédule. Harry fit son possible pour atténuer ce deuxième fou rire qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment. Mais il ne put le retenir bien longtemps et explosa de rire. Devant le regard colérique de Malfoy il essaya de se calmer et se leva pour rejoindre la commode se trouvant prés de son lit. Il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un miroir de taille moyenne et rond. 

" Tu n'as pas envie de savoir à quoi tu ressembles ? "Demanda Harry en le taquinant. 

Malfoy n'était pas sûr de le vouloir, il avait peur de savoir comment il pouvait bien être et Harry avait remarqué l'anxiété de Draco.

" Dis-moi, toi, comment je suis ? " Harry eut l'air étonné, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy lui demande cela. En fait, il ne c'était jamais demandait _comment il trouvait Malfoy_. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas lieu de se le demander, pourquoi aurait il dut se le demander ? *Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui répondre ? …Dit lui ce que tu penses de lui. Oui, mais qu'est ce que je pense de lui… *Il le regarda longuement et pour la première fois de sa vie il essaya de le voir, lui, et pas l'image qu'il avait de lui. 

" Alors je suis horrible c'est ça…. Tu ne dis rien ça veut dire que je le suis n'est ce pas. ? " Ne voyant pas la réponse d'Harry venir, il avait pris l'initiative de lui parler en premier pour le réveiller. * Contrairement à ce que tu penses ce n'est pas ton physique mais ton âme qui l'est…ou…qui l'était *Pensa Harry alors que Malfoy le regardait perplexe. Pour toute réponse Harry lui mit l'objet devant le visage. Malfoy qui n'avait pas vu venir l'action n'eut pas d'autre choix que de ce regarder dans le miroir. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur le visage de Malfoy alors qu'il contemplait son reflet. Après quelques minutes il prit le miroir des mains d'Harry et le posa sur sa table de chevet.

" Alors ? " Demanda Harry avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix. Cela pouvait être amusant de savoir ce que Malfoy pensait de son physique bien qu'Harry se doutait que ce ne fut comme toutes les autres choses le concernant 'parfait' de toute façon les Malfoy pensent être parfaits.

" Mouai, pas mal…mais ma coupe est définitivement trop…gluante " Cette fois ci il le regarda en souriant puis partit dans un fou rire accompagné d'Harry.

Ils furent interrompus par Mm Pomfrey qui venait d'entrer. Elle parut très étonné de voir Harry et Draco en train de rigoler 'ensemble'. Mais lorsque le choc fut passé elle s'enquit de la santé de chacun d'eux et les pria de manger pour 'reprendre des forces, à votre âge il faut bien manger pour avoir une bonne croissance'. Elle prévint Harry qu'il pouvait partir dés qu'il aurait terminé son petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent autant que leurs estomacs le leur permettaient sous l'œil vigilant de Mm Pomfrey et Harry se prépara pour partir en cours. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte une voix l'interpella.

" Harry ! " Décidément il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce que Malfoy l'appelle par son prénom. Il se retourna lentement et le regarda.

" Est-ce qu'on pourrait jouer ensemble au Quidditch quand je sortirai d'ici ? "Demanda t il timidement. Harry arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes _quand il sortirait d'ici_ certainement que s'il retrouve la mémoire avant de sortir de l'infirmerie il regretterait sûrement d'avoir posé cette question. D'ailleurs il regretterait toute la conversation qu'ils avaient eut ensemble, et aussi le fait de s'être moqué lui-même de sa propre coiffure et d'avoir dit qu'il trouvait son nom bizarre…En fait dans un certain sens Harry aurait bien voulut voir la tête de Malfoy quand il retrouverait la mémoire et qu'il se souviendrait de tous ça. En plus il aurait tellement honte de lui que peut être n'oserait il même plus le regarder en face et par la même occasion il arrêterait de l'embêter * Ouai, je peux toujours rêver pour l'instant on a fait que parler…et je n'ai pas encore quelques chose d'assez humiliant sur lui que je pourrais utiliser contre lui…attends, je n'ai pas _encore_ mais il suffit que je le trouve…et maintenant qu'il est aussi vulnérable se sera mille fois plus simple de le trouver.* Un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres. * Pourquoi pas après tout. *Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! *Se dit il en reprenant ses esprits * Je préfère encore oublier tout ça car de toute façon les profs trouveront sûrement une solution à ce problème avant qu'il ne sorte d'ici… * Il sortit de ses pensés et fixa Malfoy qui attendait toujours une réponse, il avait l'air si triste et anxieux à la fois qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur à casser cet être déjà si désemparé.

" Très bien…si tu le veux toujours… " Lança t il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

A suivre…(mais je commence vraiment à douter que vous le vouliez)

Voilà je suis désolé celui la m'a pris plus de temps mais je vous avez prévenu. Donc pour la suite patience ^_^

Je m'excuse encore car je viens de relire mes autres chapitres et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était vraiment très mal écrit et nuls donc voilà désolé, désolé (à celles qui me l'on fait remarquer) mais je le dis encore c'est ma première fic, je sais ça ne justifie rien mais faut bien que je trouve des arguments pour ma défense ^_^ 

PS : ce chapitre n'est po très long je sais mais j'avais po vraiment d'inspiration.

Comme ya un grand blanc qui sert à rien je pourrais raconter ma vie …mais je ne le ferais po je préfère vous éviter ce calvaire o)


	5. chapitre 5

Merci merci merci je suis très contente d'avoir reçu autant de reviews et je vais même suivre vos conseils à propos des fics anonymes(en plus je trouvais ça bizarre de ne recevoir que des reviews signées lol). Mais je voudrais juste rectifier quelques choses quand j'ai dis que je recevais un nombre de reviews proportionnel au numéro du chapitre c'est parce que je trouvais cela marrant lol mais pas parce que je me plaignais du peu de nombre que j'en recevais. Il y a quelques personnes qui m'ont envoyé des mails pour faire quelques critiques sur ma façon d'écrire et mettre le doigts sur mes erreurs. Mais je ne leurs en veut pas et je leur en suis très reconnaissante car cela ma aidé et de toute façon je ne pense pas que c'était vraiment pour me démolir et me donner envie d'arrêter (enfin j'espère). C'est d'ailleurs moi qui avais dis que si vous aviez quelque chose à me reprocher il ne fallait pas hésiter. Bien sûr ces personnes ne m'ont pas envoyées des reviews mes des mails (s'il faut casser des personnes autant ne pas le faire devant tout le monde lol). Donc j'ai très bien pris ces critiques car chacun à son opinion et comme je le disais plus haut c'est moi qui avais dis que vous pouviez le faire donc je vais tout de même pas leur en vouloir.

Désolé pour vous avoir embêté avec ça et merci beaucoup à chacun de vous.

**Chapitre 5**

" Alors comme ça Malfoy a perdu la mémoire ? ? ? ? "Dit Hermione, effarée par la nouvelle, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle avait eut une mauvaise note au dernier devoir d'arithmencie. 

Après être sortit de l'infirmerie Harry s'était précipité à sa salle de cours, et bien qu'il avait essayé pendant toute l'heure de parler à Ron et Hermione pour leur annoncer la nouvelle ses tentatives avaient échouées et il dut attendre la fin du cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour pouvoir leur parler. Donc, après avoir passé 1 heure à tenter de rester éveillé, bien que la fatigue se faisait sentir surtout avec la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer, Harry put enfin raconter tout ce qui s'était passé après sa chute pendant l'entraînement…enfin presque tout. Bien sûr il ne sentait pas vraiment l'utilité de leur raconter 'le levé de soleil' ou la réalisation de son rêve bizarre, mais il ne put s'empêcher de leur raconter le 'pourquoi mes cheveux sont gluants' ou le 'je trouve mon nom bizarre' qui avait particulièrement marqué Harry. Pendant qu'Hermione écoutait son histoire avec un air ahuri et de plus en plus stupéfait, Ron affichait un grand sourire, il avait tellement rigoler qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer.

" Ron arrête de rire ! ! cette situation ne l'est pas le moins du monde… "

" Mais tu te rends pas compte. Malfoy a perdu la mémoire c'est à peu prés comme s'il n'existait plus. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va arrêter de nous ennuyer et de nous pourrir la vie puisqu'il ne se souvient pas de nous. " L'interrompit Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione ne se réjouissait pas de cette situation.

" Je me fiche d'être embêté par Malfoy ou non. Comment croit tu que les parents de Malfoy vont réagir quand ils apprendront que leur fils a perdu la mémoire. "Hermione était très inquiète et elle avait raison.

" Oui c'est vrai que même Dumbeldore redoute la foudre de ses parents, je l'ai entendue en parler. " Intervint Harry qui semblait lui aussi un peu inquiet.

" Mais il n'y a pas que ça Harry… "Elle eut un regard désolé. " N'oublie pas que c'était toi le partenaire de Malfoy le jour de 'l'incident' et que les causes de cette perte de mémoire restent inconnues à ce jour… " Hermione venait de raviver une facette de cette histoire qu'Harry et Ron avaient complètement oubliée. Ron tourna son regard vers Harry et vit le visage tourmenté qu'il affichait.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry tu sais bien que Dumbeldore ne te laisseras pas te faire accuser sans preuve. " Son attitude avait tout un coup changer il semblait troublé et regretter de s'être ainsi emporté de joie en oubliant qu'Harry avait un rôle louche dans cette affaire. " Tu ne vas sûrement pas te faire renvoyer… " Soudain Hermione le regarda plein de reproche, il venait de mentionner une des choses qu'Harry redoutait le plus sans oser le dire. Le renvoi, Harry ne pouvait envisager sa vie en dehors de Poudlard, il y avait trouvé une famille et des amis et il ne voulait pas partir, du moins pas maintenant. Il craignait déjà le fait de devoir partir à la fin de sa septième année alors devoir partir dans les prochains jours lui paraissait insurmontable. Lorsqu'Hermione détourna son regard de Ron elle mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le réconforta… enfin elle essaya. Mais la tâche fut rude, il était plein de doutes et semblait désespéré ses deux amis ne savaient pas quoi faire pour l'aider et ne pouvaient, à vrai dire, pas faire grand chose pour l'aider. 

" Ecoute Harry ne dramatise pas, tout le monde sait que tu n'y es pour rien. "Dit Ron l'air incertain. 

" Et puis les profs vont sûrement trouver un moyen de lui rendre la mémoire avant que l'histoire ne s'ébruite jusque chez les Malfoy "Rajouta Hermione.

Harry était vraiment touché des efforts que faisaient ses amis pour le rassurer. Il essaya d'afficher un sourire.

" Ça va, je vous assure… " Dit il d'une petite voix, avant de partir dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre la salle du prochain cours.

Bien sûr ils restèrent sceptiques à cette déclaration, mais ne voulaient pas trop insister sur ce sujet, ils se regardèrent puis marchèrent à la suite d'Harry.

************************

Le lendemain, ils ne reparlèrent pas de cette histoire, et tous se passa comme d'habitude. Mais la mélancolie d'Harry n'échappait pas aux regards de ses deux amis. Ils étaient désemparés, ils ne savaient plus que faire pour lui changer les idées. Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence de mort pour eux trois, ils n'osaient même plus parler, Ron se sentait si mal de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son meilleur ami que parfois il semblait plus triste qu'Harry.

Pendant le cours de potion quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Rogue le pria d'entrée et elle s'entrouvrit sur Mm MacGonagall qui entra lentement dans la salle, elle resta là ne prononçant aucun mots, pendant un temps qui sembla une éternité. Puis enfin elle parla.

" M Potter venait avec moi. "Dit elle d'une voix froide. A ces mots Rogue eut un sourire victorieux et ce retourna vers Harry avec un regard qui lui disait 'allez-y Potter'. Harry lança un regard de détresse qui ne fut remarqué que par Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient arrêtés de respirer à la demande de MacGonagall. Harry se leva et la rejoignit en traînant le pas autant qu'il le pouvait. D'habitude il n'était pas si anxieux lorsqu'il allait voir le directeur mais cette fois ci ce n'était pas comme les autres, cette fois il savait que Dumbeldore allait sûrement le renvoyer. S'il avait pu il aurait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur-le-champ mais il fit un grand effort pour ne pas pleurer et rester calme tout au long du chemin qui le conduisait à son inéluctable destin. * C'est bon arrête d'être aussi dramatique…*

Arrivé devant le passage secret du bureau de Dumdeldore, le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre. MacGonagall n'avait rien dit durant le chemin, le mot de passe fut donc la seule chose qu'Harry l'entendu dire avant qu'elle ne parte en laissant Harry seul devant l'escalier. * Quoi elle part ? Elle me laisse ici…seul ?* Harry se demanda pendant quelques secondes ce qu'il devait faire La possibilité de partir était si tentante et d'un autre coté si risquée…Après réflexion il grava les marches une à une en s'arrêtant à chacune d'elle comme s'il allait faire demi-tour mais il ne le fit jamais et arrivé devant la porte il prit sa respiration regarda en arrière et ouvrit.

Dumbeldore était là, assis derrière son bureau, il pria Harry de bien vouloir s'asseoir et commença à parler.

" Très bien Harry, comme tu le sais déjà M Malfoy à perdu la mémoire… " Il sourie au regard étonné que lui lança Harry, ses yeux pétillants de malice brillèrent et Harry comprit que Dumbeldore savait qu'Harry était réveillé cette nuit là. Bien sûr comment avait il pu croire que Dumbeldore ne s'en rendrait pas compte…

" Et… "Continua t il " …tu sais aussi que pour l'instant nous n'avons trouvés aucun remède. En effet normalement les pertes de mémoire ne sont jamais dut à des potions mais à des sorts. Je crois même que tu le connais déjà. " Bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, il ne pouvait pas oublier qu'un de ses anciens 'prof' avait tenté de l'utiliser contre lui et Ron en deuxième année, c'était M Lockhart, un abruti qui se prenait pour le sauveur du monde et qui avait même fait perdre les os du bras à Harry. Bien que la situation soit loin d'être rigolote Harry ne put retenir un sourire en se rappelant ce qu'était devenu ce prof et combien il avait eu l'air idiot lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que son sort se retournait contre lui à cause de la baguette défectueuse de Ron. 

" Donc aucun des professeurs ne comprend ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, d'autant plus que son partenaire, c'est à dire toi, n'a rien eut. " Harry ne dit rien il était devenu muet, il se contentait d'écouter en silence en appréhendant le moment où Dumbeldore lui annoncerait son renvoie. 

" Bien sûr toute cette affaire est bien étrange… " Dumbeldore avait remarqué la peur sur le visage d'Harry. " Ecoute Harry je ne vais pas te mentir…il y a des possibilités que tu sois renvoyé… "Harry se sentit défaillir, il aurait voulu crier son innocence, mais à quoi bon devant le pouvoir des Malfoy que pouvait il faire. Il avait même réussit à expulser Dumbeldore, alors un élève cela était d'une simplicité affligeante pour lui. 

" Mais avant de faire tes bagages écoutes moi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit toi le coupable et aucun des professeurs ne le pensent, donc pour l'instant tu restes car contrairement à ce que tu penses nous n'avons pas encore alertés les Malfoy de cet incident… "Harry ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles, il ne partait pas et de plus les Malfoy n'étaient pas au courant de cette affaire. Il était si heureux, c'était comme si tout d'un coup tous les malheurs qui lui étaient arrivés se transformaient en bonheur, il se sentait si soulagé.

" Nous savons très bien que si son père venait à l'apprendre les dégâts produits seraient terribles, non seulement pour toi mais aussi pour l'ensemble de l'école. Donc nous nous efforçons de trouver une solution au plus vite…en ce qui te concerne, il n'y aucune preuves de ton innocence mais il n'y en a aucune non plus de ta culpabilité, il faut bien avouer que les circonstances de cet incident jouent en ta défaveur mais tant que nous n'avons aucunes preuves nous te laisseront en paix. " Il regarda Harry d'un air rassurant. " Bien sûr j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce que tu sais sur cet incident. "Rajouta t il. Harry se remit lentement de ses émotions et il conta tout ce qu'il savait sur cet incident, ce qui se résumé à :Presque rien.

" Es tu certain qu'il n'avait rien de plus dans son verre, ou de n'avoir vu personne rajouter quelque chose ? " Demanda Dumbeldore.

" En fait même si quelqu'un l'avait fait, je ne m'en serais certainement pas rendu compte car on allait souvent chercher les ingrédients sur le bureau du professeur et cela aurait pu arriver n'importe quand. Ce que je sais c'est que j'ai bu la potion avant lui parce qu'il était allé se laver les mains à ce moment là… " 

" Et quand tu l'as bu, y avait il déjà de la potion dans son verre ? "L'interrompit Dumbeldore.

" Je ne sais pas…mais il me semble que oui… "Harry chercha dans sa mémoire. " Je crois bien me rappeler qu'il s'était servit…et qu'il s'en était même renversée sur sa main…et était donc parti pour se les laver. "

Dumbeldore eut l'air satisfait pas cette déclaration. " Je crois que ce sera tous pour aujourd'hui…Ah !Une dernière chose je tiens à te dire que si dans deux jours nous ne trouvons rien nous le renverrons en cours, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser éternellement à l'infirmerie, il faudra faire comme si tout était normal il faut qu'il se réhabitue à cette atmosphère qu'était la sienne et puis, peut être qu'ainsi il retrouvera la mémoire. "

Harry lui lança un regard perplexe mais ne dit rien, après tout pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, il est possible qu'il retrouve la mémoire s'il reprend sa vie habituelle. Il se leva et sortit du bureau en saluant Dumbeldore qui le lui renvoya.

Harry s'empressa d'aller à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour leur raconter les dernières nouvelles. Ron et Hermione semblaient encore plus heureux qu'Harry lui-même. Et tous furent si joyeux qu'ils le fêtèrent comme s'ils venaient de gagner un match contre les Serpentard, la nuit fut courte pour les Gryffondor.

**************************

Deux jour plus tard Dumbeldore annonça publiquement la nouvelle lors d'un petit déjeuner. Les réactions furent partager entre l'indifférence, l'inquiétude (bien que cette version là ne fut que dans le rang des Serpentard) mais le mouvement général fut la joie. Il est vrai que beaucoup voyait là un bon moyen de se venger de toutes les humiliations qu'il leur avait fait subir. Malfoy était devenu maintenant inoffensif et la plupart des élèves n'allaient pas se gêner pour en profiter. Mais Dumbeldore cassa très vite leur espérance en prévenant que la moindre tentative de vengeance ou le moindre coup fourré contre Malfoy serait très sévèrement puni et que le coupable en aurait directement affaire à lui. 

Lorsque Malfoy apparut enfin, un silence de mort régna dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui et Harry en était un parmi la foule mais ses yeux à lui n'exprimaient pas la haine ou l'indifférence cela ressemblait plus…à de la pitié. Il le suivait des yeux et espérait au fond de lui que Draco le regarderait, mais il ne le fit pas. Et quoique qu'Harry ne voulait pas se l'avouer il était comme déçu. Bientôt il ne le vit même plus derrière la foule de Serpentard qui avait assailli le nouveau venu une fois qu'il se fut assis à leur table. Tout un coup, Harry se rendit compte que tout le monde avait cessé de le regarder et était revenu à leur occupations, qui se résumait à manger dans ce cas précis, et que lui seul était resté à le regarder sans même sans apercevoir.

Draco de son côté se sentait comme une bête curieuse il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde le regardait ainsi. La traversée de la Grande Salle fut véritablement pénible pour lui, il devinait ces regards de haine posés sur lui et cela lui en était d'autant plus pénible du fait qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il appréhendait le moment où il irait s'asseoir à cette grande table qui était celle de sa maison. Puis à force de marcher il fut bien obligé d'arriver à destination et d'affronter la horde de Serpentard qui s'était jetée sur lui a son arrivée. Toutes ces personnes qui le 'connaissaient' mais qu'il ne pouvait reconnaître, qui ne cessaient de lui poser des tonnes de questions auquel il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il se sentait tellement…perdu et sans le vouloir il avait chercher depuis son arrivée une paire d'yeux verts émeraudes, inconsciemment il voulait les revoir ces yeux si amical et doux. Mais à son grand désespoir il ne les avait pas trouvés. 

Pendant ce temps Harry avait bien essayer de détourner son regard mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Draco des yeux. Le fait qu'il ne lui ai pas adressé un seul regard depuis son arrivée l'attristait, bien qu'il ne voulait pas le reconnaître. 

" Alors Harry tu rêves ou quoi ? " Dit Hermione avec un peu de colère dans la voix. " Ça fait une heure qu'on t'appelle. Tu viens ? " Elle attendait prés de lui qu'il veuille bien se lever pour sortir. Neville et Ron avaient déjà atteint la sortie pendant qu'Hermione se chargeait de réveiller Harry. " On a bientôt cours je te ferais dire on va être en retard si tu continu à rêver… " Rajouta d'une voix sévère. Harry lui sourit et se leva.

" Ah je te reconnais bien là…désolé j'arrive. " Il la suivit pour rejoindre Ron et Neville. Mais arrivé à la porte il se retourna poussé par une force invisible pour le regarder une dernière fois. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux il s'aperçut qu'il le regardait déjà, en effet il l'avait vu lorsqu'il s'était lever et l'avait observé tandis qu'il marchait à la suite d'Hermione. Pendant à peine quelques secondes ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux et c'était comme une reconnaissance mutuelle. Draco semblait si heureux de le revoir, Harry était pour lui comme une attache au monde extérieur, pendant tout ce temps passé à l'infirmerie la seule personne qu'il avait côtoyée était Mm Pomfrey. Et il se demandait parfois s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé, mais maintenant il en avait la confirmation il existait bel et bien et en plus il se souvenait de lui car il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux verts. Il éprouvait une sorte de soulagement d'ailleurs Harry aussi. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui se passait, il se sentait bizarrement content. Il avait eu envie que Malfoy le remarque parmi les autres élèves et pouvoir ainsi plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Et cela se passait à ce moment même, il ne pouvait pas décrire ce qu'il ressentait mais il pouvait lire ce que ressentait Malfoy…de la joie de le revoir mais aussi au fond de lui de la peur : la peur d'un enfant perdu. *Après tout c'est normal il se retrouve comme du gibier dans une cage au lion…il ne connaît personne et doit faire comme s'il reprenait le cour de sa vie au moment où il l'avait laissée, alors qu'en fait…sa vie n'a commencée qu'il y a 4 jours… "

Le contact fut casser quand Ron le pris par le bras pour le traîner jusqu'à l'escalier en marmonnant un " Toujours dans la lune… ". Tout en se laissant transporter par Ron, Harry se demandait pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de regarder Malfoy et de penser à lui en le plaignant. *Je me sens encore coupable, c'est certainement ça…ça ne peut pas être autre chose. *

A suivre (si vous le voulez toujours)

La suite va peut être mettre plus longtemps à venir donc le mot d'ordre sera 'patience'.^_^

Alors slash ou pas slash, c'est comme vous voulez. Pour Mimi je reconnais bien là une fan de yaoi qui plus est une fan de Heero/Duo toujours aussi perverse lol. A clau ne t'en fait pas je pense bien qu'il y a eu d'autres personnes qui ont eut la même idée que moi et je suis même très impatiente de lire tes fics ^_^


	6. chapitre 6

Voilà le sixième chapitre j'ai cru que j'y arriverai jamais. C'est vrai que je n'étais pas très inspiré mais quand j'ai lu vos reviews cela m'a encouragé à écrire la suite. Je vous remercie de tout votre soutien ^_^

J'aimerais répondre à chacune (chacun ? ? ?)d'entre vous et peut être qu'un jour je le ferai, pour le moment je n'ai pas trop le temps et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Après consultation de vos reviews j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de slash…attendez ne partez pas je rigole. Bien sûr, sauf si je suis aveugle, je crois qu'il a été décidé à l'unanimité que je devais faire du slash donc j'en ferai. Je suis d'ailleurs très contente que la grande Nicolina en personne m'ais écrit et me l'ais demandé. Comment pourrais je dire non à une personne que tout écrivain de slash aimerais devenir(Qui ne rêve pas d'être flash-woman ?) Mais je vais arrêter le délire ici et vous permettre de lire ce chapitre * C'est po trop tôt -_-*

J'espère que vous allez aimez. ^_^

Merci encore pour vos reviews.

Chapitre 6

" Je comprends rien… "se plaignais Draco, désespéré devant ses devoirs d'arithmencie. Cela faisait bien une heure qu'il lisait et relisait son cours sans qu'aucunes des phrases qu'il lisait n'est eu un sens pour lui. Il avait repris les cours il y avait de cela…un jour, 3h et 38min. La première journée s'était assez bien passée et Draco avait fait son possible pour ne pas flancher car bien qu'il affichait un visage impassible, il se sentait vraiment perdu. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Heureusement, ou malheureusement ses 'amis' n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte il en était arrivé à se demander comment il pouvait être ami avec ces deux grands imbéciles. Mais pour l'instant il ne se préoccupait pas de ses amis mais de lui, il avait perdu la mémoire et se n'était pas le moment de juger les autres mais plutôt d'essayer de survivre dans un environnement où l'on ne connaît rien.

" M Malfoy ! "L'interpella le professeur qui se tenait debout devant sa table attendant patiemment que son élève daigne lui répondre. Draco sortit de sa torpeur et leva son regard sur lui.

" Oui monsieur. "Répondit il timidement. Toute la classe se retourna soudainement, Draco avait remarquer que cela se passait souvent ainsi dés qu'il prononçait un mot tout le monde le regardait et buvait la moindre de ses paroles. Il supposait que c'était sûrement parce qu'il avait perdu la mémoire qu'il était tous comme ça à son égard. Mais en réalité si tout le monde observait le moindre fait et geste de Draco, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas habituer à cette façon timide qu'avait Malfoy de parler, et cela les étonnaient tellement qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se retourner pour vérifier si c'était bien lui qui parlait.

Le professeur lança un regard perçant au reste de la classe qui plongèrent instantanément leur regard dans leurs devoirs.

" Avez vous un problème avec vos devoirs " Demanda t il d'une voix plus calme.

" Eh bien ! en fait j'ai quelques difficultés à comprendre ce cours monsieur. "Dit il en baissant les yeux. 

" C'est tout à fait normal M Malfoy. "Dit il d'un air rassurant. Il leva les yeux et chercha quelque chose du regard…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Draco pensa qu'il devait l'avoir trouvé car le professeur fit des signes de main en faisant mine de demander à cette personne de venir. Draco regarda cette personne et la reconnut tout de suite c'était cette fille qui était assise à côté d'Harry pendant le déjeuner d'hier. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse d'avoir était interpellée par le prof.

" Miss Granger, seriez assez aimable pour aider M Malfoy à faire ses devoirs d'arithmencie. "Lui demanda t il avec un sourire enjôleur. Voyant la mine que faisait Hermione il en rajouta une couche pour la mettre en confiance " Vous êtes la meilleure élève de mon cours et je vous trouve la mieux placée pour aider ce jeune homme. " Hermione eut un sourire de satisfaction.

" Très bien Mr. "Répondit elle en souriant. Draco avait bien observé la réaction d'Hermione et la réluctance dans sa voix, bien qu'elle fut infime, ne lui avait pas échappé. Il la regarda s'asseoir à ses côtés et ne dit rien.

" Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas ? " demanda t elle, froidement. Draco ne réagit pas tout de suite le ton glacial de la jeune fille lui avait glacé le sang. 

" Alors… ? " demanda t elle d'un ton agacé.

" En bin…en fait…tout. "Répondit il tout doucement.

" Génial ! On est pas sortit de l'auberge. "S'exclama t elle. Elle regarda Malfoy et vit le regard désolé et apeuré qu'il exprimait. Il semblait si effrayé par elle. 'Malfoy qui s'écrase devant la Sang de Bourbe' elle aurait dût se réjouir de cette situation mais au lieu de ça elle fut prise de culpabilité. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'en montrant aussi ouvertement sa haine pour Malfoy, elle n'avait fait que se comporter comme lui l'avait fait avec elle. Elle savait ce que ressentait Malfoy, elle-même était insultée à cause de ses origines et lui était abusé par tous les élèves parce qu'il était Malfoy. Mais, ce n'était pas Malfoy qui se trouvait devant elle, du moins ce n'était pas le Malfoy qu'elle avait connu. Il avait tant changé, il n'était plus le même et Hermione venait de s'en apercevoir. Elle avait était méchante avec lui et elle avait fait une erreur, il valait mieux essayer d'établir une relation…de …confiance, entre elle et lui, tant qu'elle devrait l'aider pour ses devoirs. Elle essaya donc de déglacer sa voix et d'être…pas gentille, mais au moins polit et…polit. * Eh ! faut pas m'en demander trop non plus. *

" Bon alors je vais t'expliquer… "Commença t elle avant de partir dans un long discours sur l'arithmencie qui devait durée 1 heure.

Le cours ne fut pas si horrible que ça pour elle, car elle devait bien avouer que Malfoy n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle le pensait. Bien sûr il devait carrément réapprendre 3 ans de cours mais cependant il faisait beaucoup d'effort pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione lui expliquait, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle s'énerve car il sentait que sa côte n'était pas vraiment haute chez cette personne. Vers la fin du cours, Draco se sentait déjà plus à l'aise avec cette leçon bien qu'il sache très bien qu'il avait encore beaucoup de choses à revoir.

" Miss Granger, je vous remercie de l'aide que vous avez apporter à M Malfoy, il a fait beaucoup de progrès en une heure à peine. "Le prof était venu les voir pour observer les changements. " Je suppose que cela ne vous dérangera pas de réitérer cette expérience les prochains cours. "Poursuivit il. 

Pendant quelques secondes Hermione eut l'air affolé par la nouvelle * Quoi ? ? ?* Elle n'en revenait toujours pas mais resta immobile sentant la pression, du regard du prof sur elle. Elle acquiesça et alla vers son bureau. Quoiqu'elle soit réellement flattée des compliments qu'elle recevait, elle n'avait pas très envie de passer ses futurs heures de cours d'arithmencie à côté de Malfoy. Elle rangea ses affaires et marcha lentement vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle une petite voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

" Je suis désolé… "Elle se retourna et vue Malfoy l'air confus. Hermione fut prise de cour, elle ne l'avait pas vu s'avançait vers elle. Il affichait un air si désespéré qu'elle eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. 

" De quoi es-tu désolé ? " Demanda Hermione d'un ton neutre.

" Je vois bien que ça t'ennuie de m'aider…je…je pourrais demander à quelqu'un d'autre…si tu veux. " Hermione resta interdite à la déclaration de Malfoy. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

" Ne t'en fait pas, je…ça…ça ne me dérange pas…vraiment. "Dit-elle en souriant. Elle vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Malfoy, ce n'était pas l'habituel sourire narquois qui lui était si familier mais un véritable sourire sincère. Cela étonna tellement Hermione que Malfoy lui demanda si tout allait bien.

" ça va, ça va…je…tu…pourquoi as-tu l'air si content ? "Demanda t elle, incrédule.

" Eh bien je suis soulagé que ta haine envers moi ne t'empêche pas de continuer à m'aider. Tu es vraiment une très bonne prof. " Hermione fut subjugué par la franchise de Malfoy. Il lui avait dit ça comme s'il venait de déclarer avoir envie de manger un morceau. * Après tout je ne dois être qu'une personne de plus sur sa liste des personnes qui ne l'aime pas * Il est vrai que Malfoy avait très vite remarqué, depuis les 2 jours où il était sortit de l'infirmerie, que pas mal de personnes qui lui vouaient une haine profonde. Bien sûr il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes ces inimitiés, mais il croyait que cela était dut au fait que ce soit un Serpentard. 

" Bon je te laisse… "Lança t il à Hermione. Puis il partit en courant, il avait l'air très pressé et il laissa une Hermione totalement déconcertée planté au milieu du couloir.

****************************

Enfin, les cours étaient terminés et Draco s'en réjouissait tellement qu'il était parti en courant de son dernier cours, il avait tant attendu ce moment qu'il croyait que la journée ne se finirait jamais. Dés son retour de l'infirmerie la première chose qu'il avait voulut faire était d'aller voir le terrain de Quidditch et de monter sur un balais. Mais il ne put le faire car il était sans arrêt surveillé par ses deux acolytes, dans un sens il ne devrait pas s'en plaindre cela n'était-il pas une marque d'amitié de vouloir prendre soin de lui et de le coller tout le temps ? En tout cas pour l'instant Draco prenait ça pour une marque d'inquiétude et il ne voulait pas sans plaindre, ces deux 'amis' étaient les seuls à ne pas le regarder méchamment comme la majorité des autres le faisaient, en fait tous les Serpentard ne le faisait pas et …_lui_, Draco sourie à cette pensée…_lui_ non plus ne le regardait pas de la même façon que tout les autres et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de savoir qu'il y ait quelques personnes qui ne ressentaient pas que de la haine envers lui. Enfin, il avait put se débarrasser de ses deux gorilles car il n'avait pas cour d'arithmencie avec Goule et Crabbe et pour une fois cela l'arranger plus qu'autre chose.

Tout en réfléchissant à cela il était arrivé devant le terrain de Quidditch, il tenait son balais, qu'il était allé chercher dans sa chambre, dans sa main tremblante. C'était la 'première' fois qu'il allait voler et il n'était pas très sûr d'être prêt. Il leva ses yeux vers le vaste ciel et s'allongea dans la pelouse pour mieux l'observer. Il avait besoin de se préparer mentalement, il soupira profondément et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit une silhouette au loin à peine percevable. Il n'identifia pas l'inconnu mais il fut impressionné par la dextérité de cette personne elle volait dans les airs tel un oiseau. Il filait à toute allure, on aurait dit que la gravité n'avait pas d'effet sur lui. Puis il le vit se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse surprenante. Et Draco n'eut même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que la personne se trouvait déjà derrière elle. Draco se leva lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'appeler.

" Malfoy ? "

Draco cligna des yeux comme s'il la personne qu'il fixait était un mirage et qu'il voulait se persuader qu'il était vraiment devant lui. Il l'avait reconnue rien qu'au son de sa voix c'était _lui_, c'était ses beaux yeux verts…et il était là devant lui à le regarder, interrogateur.

" Harry… " Celui ci frissonna, il ne s'habituerait définitivement jamais à ce que Malfoy l'appelle par son prénom. Lorsqu'il avait aperçut cette personne allonger sur le sol il s'était demandé qui cela pouvait bien être et inconsciemment il étaitallé vers elle pour mieux la voir. Il avait été vite, plus vite qu'il ne le voulait, mais l'envie de descendre en flèche et de sentir le vent contre lui était trop forte. Ce n'est qu'après s'être posé au sol qu'il jeta un œil sur cette mystérieuse personne, quand il l'identifia, il eut envie de fuir mais au lieu de cela il prononça son nom à voix haute, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se retourner l'intéressé. * Génial Harry…et maintenant qu'est ce que tu fais ?*

Il se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes tous deux étant aussi étonné l'un que l'autre de cette rencontre. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire pour briser la glace et ce silence sembla maintenant insoutenable pour Harry qui parla le premier.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " Demanda t il. *Toujours aussi pertinente tes questions Harry tu t'améliores de jours en jours *Harry avait tout de suite remarqué le balais, par terre, aux pieds de Malfoy. Il se doutait que celui ci était venu pour s'essayer au vol.

" Eh bin…je…j'avais envie de voler…enfin du moins essayer… "Répondit-il, hésitant. " Je n'arrive pas à me lancer…je crois que j'ai un peu peur… "Avoua t il. Harry ne sut pas quoi répondre, cela lui semblait si invraisemblable que Malfoy lui avoue cela, * Je suis là avec Malfoy et il vient de me dire qu'il a peur de voler…pas de quoi en faire un fromage, quoi de plus naturel ?* Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit, puis il sortit la seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit.

" Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Ou plutôt te réapprenne serait plus juste… "Malfoy resta tout d'abord silencieux puis dit d'un air incertain.

" Tu veux vraiment ? " 

" Oui, si je te propose c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. "Comme d'habitude chacune des phrases que prononçait Malfoy étonnait Harry au plus haut point mais. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Malfoy. Harry lui sourie en retour et prit le balais toujours sur le sol. Il lui appris tout ce que Mm Bibine leurs avait enseigné durant leur première année.

La leçon ne fut pas très longue, en effet Malfoy bien qu'il n'était pas aussi bon qu'Harry, était tout de même très doué et Harry pensait que c'était comme le vélo une fois qu'on a appris on ne peut pas oublier, même dans le cas de Malfoy.

" Je crois que je devais aimer voler avant… "Dit Malfoy tandis qu'il se posait dans les gradins aux cotés d'Harry. " Est-ce que…tu…pourrais me montrer comment on joue au Quidditch ? "

" Bien sûr…et puis ne t'ai-je pas dit que je le ferai. "Répondit-il gentiment. " Viens ! Je vais te montrer les différentes balles et après on s'entraînera à attraper le vif d'or. "Acquiesça Harry avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les vestiaires suivis de Draco qui affichaitun air étonné * Il s'en souvient ?*. 

Ils avaient joués ensemble jusqu'à ce que le ciel ne s'assombrisse et qu'ils soient obligés de s'arrêter. Harry avait encore du mal à prendre conscience que la personne avec laquelle il avait passée autant de temps à joué au Quidditch était Malfoy. Pour le moment il se contentait de profiter de l'instant présent

" Tu joues si bien j'aimerai tant pouvoir jouer comme toi un jour… " S'extasiait Draco. Harry rigola, il n'avait pas put s'en retenir car il venait d'imaginer la tête que ferai Malfoy quand il retrouverai la mémoire et qu'Harry viendrait le narguer en lui rappelant ce qu'il venait de dire en imitant son air niais. 

" Pourquoi rigole tu à tous ce que je dis ? "Demanda Draco, fâché.

" Je…je suis désolé…c'est que tous ce que tu dis ne ressemble pas à ce que le Malfoy que je connaissais aurait dit. "Répondit Harry en reprenant son calme.

" Ah oui ? C'est peut être pour ça que tout le monde me regarde quand je parle… "Dit Draco qui comprenait enfin le trop grand intérêt que leur portaient les autres quand il parlait.

" Sûrement, pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils te regardent sinon ? "Le questionna Harry.

" Je sais pas…pour mon charme et mon charisme naturel… "Plaisanta Malfoy.

" Là je te retrouve. "Dit Harry en rigolant. Draco partit lui aussi dans un fou rire. Soudain, il reprit un air sérieux et même un peu angoissé.

" Dis moi…est ce que… est ce que tu préférais ce que j'étais avant ? "Demanda t il.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette question. Pourtant la réponse lui semblait si évidente.

" Non…je…je crois que je te préfère tel que tu es maintenant. "Répondit Harry. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se regardèrent attendant simplement que l'un d'entre eux ne se décide à prononcer un mot. Cette fois ce fut Draco le premier à parler.

" Comment j'étais avant ? "

Harry se doutait qu'il lui poserait cette question, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de lui répondre, il ne souhaitait pas lui mentir pourtant qu'aurait-il put lui dire ? Il avait l'air si désespéré, Harry lui semblait la seule personne qui serait capable de le lui dire la vérité d'une façon sincère et totalement objective. Il avait envie de savoir mais en même temps il redoutait la réponse d'Harry. Au bon de quelques minutes qui lui parurent être des heures Harry ouvrit la bouche.

" Ecoute Malfoy, je…je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je pense que tu devrais le découvrir par toi-même au lieu de demander aux autres, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver la personnalité qu'était vraiment la tienne sans que d'autres ne t'influence…je suis désolé. "

Harry était désolé de son incapacité à satisfaire les interrogations de Malfoy sur son passé mais il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler…du moins pas pour le moment. Draco eut l'air accablé et malgré le regard sombre qu'il avait, il s'employa à étirer un sourire sur ses lèvres.

" Ce n'est pas si grave, tu as raison je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper pour l'instant. "

" Peut être qu'un jour je te le dirais… "Lui dit Harry pour le réconforter. Il posa sa main sur son épaule d'une façon amicale. Draco fut aussi étonné qu'Harry de ce geste. Quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, il la retira rapidement d'un air gêné. " Euh…nous devrions rentrer il se fait tard. "Dit-il subitement.

Malfoy hocha la tête. " Oui... " 

Arrivé devant la grande salle Draco s'arrêta comme s'il venait d'oublié quelques chose d'important. Il s'apprêtait à partir en direction de son dortoir, mais il se retourna vers Harry et lui demanda.

" Est ce tu pourrais me redonner des leçons de vols la semaine prochaine ? "

" Oui "

Malfoy rigola " En une journée, j'ai réussi à me trouver deux profs particuliers… "

" Comment ça deux ? "L'interrogea Harry.

" En cour d'arithmencie il y a une fille qui m'aide…elle s'appelle Hermione Granger je crois, je pense que tu la connais, non ? "Expliqua Draco.

" Oui, en effet… "Répondit Harry il ne put s'empêcher de montrer son étonnement. * Pourquoi Hermione aide t elle Malfoy ?* 

" Merci beaucoup Harry, je te laisse je dois partir maintenant. " Il se retourna et partit dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard.

A suivre…(ouf enfin terminé)

Comme je le dis toujours 'la patience paye' ^_^

C'est po un pitit peu plus long que d'habitude ? (non, pas le temps d'attente ! Je parlais du texte, ou alors c moi qui rêve * Et ça m'étonnerai po -_-*) 

C'est les vacances, c'est les vacances (enfin je sais po pour vous mais en tout cas c'est le cas pour moi ^_^) vous inquiétez pas je vais essayer d'être moins longue la prochaine fois.


	7. chapitre 7

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir ^_^ Je pense que la prochaine fois je répondrais au reviews.

Je n'ai rien à dire (Eh oui ! Ça m'arrive dés fois) à part désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7

Draco se leva avec peine ce matin là, il était fatigué, cela était peut être dut au fait qu'il ait joué pendant plus d'une heure avec Harry hier. Il était partit un peu précipitamment car il avait oublié qu'il devait aller chercher Crabbe et Goyle à la bibliothèque (si, si y s'y vont quelquefois). Il avait passé un très bon moment avec Harry, certainement le meilleur depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie, bon c'est vrai il était sortit depuis à peine deux jours, mais c'était quand même un bon moment. 

Il avait regretté d'avoir posé cette question à Harry, pendant un instant il avait crut que celui ci se mettrait en colère ou partirait en courant. Mais il était resté et Draco en était encore plus heureux que s'il avait répondu à sa question. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait demander d'ailleurs, mais d'une certaine manière il pensait que Crabbe et Goyle lui auraient donnés une réponse faussée, comment dire, il lui semblait qu'ils avaient une image erronée de lui, une image factice…Il avait donc décidé de ne pas leur posé la question et même maintenant il ne le ferait pas car Harry lui avait conseillé de la trouver lui-même et cela se révélait être un sage conseil.

Après un réveil difficile et après avoir survécu aux incessants appelles de ses deux amis, Draco ouvrit un œil et se vit mentalement en train de se lever et d'aller se doucher. Mais bien sûr tout ceci n'était pas réel et Draco se trouvait encore dans son lit en train de traînassé et de gémir. Quelques secondes plus tard ses deux gardes du corps attitré venaient le sortir de son lit de force. 

Bien sûr il avait survécu à cette rude épreuve et marchait à présent, paisiblement, en direction de la Grande Salle. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un se cogner contre lui et il fut projeté à terre. Pendant qu'il se confondait en excuse la personne devant lui se relevait péniblement. Quand Draco eut fini de s'excusait et de se remettre sur pieds il leva enfin les yeux sur cette mystérieuse personne et rencontra des yeux verts émeraudes qui le regardaient bizarrement. Draco reconnu tout de suite ces beaux yeux verts et il sourit. C'était Harry qui se tenait, là, devant lui, il devait sûrement se diriger également vers la Grande Salle.

" Bonjour Harry ! "Lança Draco.

Harry se figea et le fixa comme s'il était un extraterrestre, il mit du temps à réagir mais ouvrit enfin la bouche pour parler.

" Euh oui…bonjour "Dit-il d'un air ahuri.

" Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est si étonnant que ça de me voir ici, dans l'école ou nous sommes inscris tous les deux ? "Dit Malfoy ironiquement.

" Non…mais… " Harry ne cessait de jeter des regards autours de lui comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'y ait personne dans les alentours. Malfoy ne comprenait pas son comportement. On aurait dit qu'Harry était poursuivi. Draco le regarda pour l'inciter à continuer sa phrase. 

" Ecoute moi…il vaut mieux que l'on ne se voit pas en public. "Dit Harry d'un ton empressé. Il y avait quelque chose comme de l'angoisse dans voix.

" Je pense qu'on aura du mal 'à ne pas se voir' je ne tiens pas à fermer les yeux dés que je te croise… "Sortit Draco interrogateur " Je ne comprends pas trop ce que tu veux dire par-là "Conclut-il.

* Non mais il est vraiment idiot ou il le fait exprès* Pensa Harry exaspéré.

" Ecoute…je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais…nous voir ensemble semblerait très suspect pour certain et je ne veux pas attirer l'intention. " Expliqua Harry calmement. Il n'y avait aucun rejet dans sa voix, il ne voulait pas repousser Malfoy seulement il préférait que personne ne sache qu'ils se parlaient depuis 'l'incident'. Il savait que Ron et Hermione devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et il ne désirait pas être vu par ses amis en compagnie de Malfoy. De plus, il savait la position qu'il occupait dans cette affaire et il ne souhaitait pas l'aggraver. 

Malfoy le regardait à la fois perplexe et attristé *Se pourrait-il qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on se parle en public parce qu'il a honte, ou…parce qu'il ne m'aime pas ? *Il semblait affolé mais tenta de ne pas faire transparaître sa peine, comme il le faisait d'habitude lorsque tout le monde la regardait de travers. 

" D'accord comme tu veux… "Dit-il d'un ton morose. Sans un regard de plus il se retourna et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit une main lui retenir le poignet. A ce contact il frissonna et resta paralysé. La main se retira précipitamment et Draco entendit la voix indistincte d'Harry.

" Ne m'en veux pas…un jour je t'expliquerais pourquoi… "Il y avait de la sincérité et une certaine supplication dans sa voix. Draco perdit soudain tous les doutes qui l'avaient assaillis. Il se tourna lentement et lui sourie.

" Je ne t'en veux pas… "Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure qu'Harry seul aurait put entendre." …on…on peut quand même se revoir jeudi prochain ? "Demanda t il. Il craignait vraiment qu'Harry lui réponde non, mais lorsque celui ci hocha la tête affirmativement il se sentit soulagé. Il eut un regard apaisé et lui sourit. Cette fois ci il partit sans se retourner, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'Harry viendrait jeudi prochain…

De son côté, Harry ne pouvait plus bouger, il s'attarda dans le couloir et le suivit des yeux. Quand il le perdit de vue ses yeux restèrent perdus dans le vide. Pourquoi l'avait-il retenu ? * Pourquoi je lui ai dit oui ? …Ses yeux, c'est pour ses yeux que je lui ai dis oui, ils semblaient refléter tant de tristesse…* Et bien qu'il ait essayer de le lui cacher Harry l'avait perçu dans sa voix. Il avait été tant attendri par ses yeux, qu'il ne sentait pas la force de le laisser partir sans lui dire une phrase susceptible de le réconforter. * Je suis trop gentil avec lui…peut être est ce ma nature de Gryffondor… ?Comment aurais-je put résister ?Comment pourrais-je rejeter un enfant qui ne demande qu'à être mon ami…est ce que ça voudrait dire que je veux être son ami ?…Je ne sais même pas…Tout ça est si compliqué. C'était tellement plus simple lorsqu'il était le méchant et que j'étais le gentil. D'un côté je ne peux pas le repoussé et d'un autre j'ai envie que rien de tout cela ne ce soit passé, j'ai envie de tout oublier et de ne plus penser à ce poids que je porte, à cet ultimatum qui pend au-dessus de ma tête Dumbeldore m'a recommandé de ne pas attirer l'intention sur moi je suis à deux doigts de me faire renvoyer et je ne veux pas non plus créer des problèmes à Malfoy…je me demande si ses deux gorilles sont au courant du temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je pense que si les Serpentard l'apprenaient, ils n'en seraient pas très heureux. Pourtant j'ai passé un bon moment hier, il avait été si gentil avec moi…* 

Il s'était bien amusé à joué avec lui, mais il y avait une ambiance tendu entre eux, elle était infime mais Harry le ressentait au quintuple, alors que Malfoy se sentait plus à l'aise avec lui…Il avait était stupéfait de la question qu'il lui avait posée mais le fut encore plus qu'en il apprit qu'Hermione avait acceptée de l'aider, elle qui ne ressentait que du mépris pour lui. Il devait tirer cette histoire au clair. Pendant le dîner, il attendit impatiemment qu'Hermione dévoile enfin les raisons de cette aide inattendu. Et lorsqu'elle en parla enfin, il écouta attentivement sa version des faits.

Flash back 

" En fait…il met arrivé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui… "Commença t elle d'un air indifférent.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent tout un coup intéressé par ce qu'elle disait, il faut bien avouer que d'habitude c'était plutôt Ron et Harry qui rythmaient les conversations, Hermione étant souvent occupée à lire ou a les sermonner parce qu'ils étaient en retard pour leurs devoirs. Harry savait de quoi elle voulait parler mais essaya de paraître le plus étonné possible.

" En cour d'arithmencie le prof m'a demandé d'aider Malfoy pour ses devoirs… "Continua t elle, après un long silence.

" Quoi ! ! "Cria Ron, outré de cette nouvelle. " J'espère que tu as refusé. "Poursuivit-il fulminant de rage.

" Ron comment aurais-je pu. Je ne pouvais pas dire non. "Rajouta t elle calmement.

" Comment peux-tu supporter d'être assise à côté de cette fouine ne serais ce qu'une minute. En plus tu as trois heures d'arithmencie par semaine, ce qui veux dire que tu vas devoir passer trois longues heures avec cet imbécile PAR SEMAINE. "Dit-il en hurlant, il paraissait tellement enragé que même Hermione pensait que cela était un peu excessif.

" Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir. "Répondit-elle ennuyer.

" Justement si ça t'ennuie, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit non. "Répliqua t il avec colère.

" Ron, tu ne crois pas que tu en fait un peu trop… "Dit soudain Harry qui jusqu'ici n'avait encore rien dit. Ron lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se reprit en rajoutant précipitamment " Euh…je veux dire…que…eh bien, il est inoffensif maintenant qu'il a perdu la mémoire, n'est ce pas toi-même qui l'a dit ? "

" Oui mais le problème n'est pas là Harry, le problème c'est qu'Hermione va aider cette fouine, qui n'a fait que l'embêter et la traiter depuis sa première année… "Expliqua Ron, sa colère s'était apaisé mais il semblait toujours aussi outragé.

Harry dut bien avouer que Ron avait raison. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre à cela. Il lança un regard de détresse à Hermione, elle donnait l'impression d'être d'accord avec Ron mais en même temps elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Harry dans l'embarras.

" Euh… "Commença t elle, en cherchant une bonne chose à dire pour défendre Harry sans donner tord à Ron. Ce qui était à peu prés impossible. " Ça ne me dérange pas de l'aider, Harry a raison il n'est pas comme avant, je sais qu'il n'osera pas me faire de mal, mais d'un autre côté c'est vrai qu'il ne mérite pas que je l'aide après tous ce qu'il nous a fait… "A ces mots Harry tressaillit, * Elle a raison après tous ce qu'il nous a fait endurer comment je peux passer impunément du temps avec lui sans aucun remords *Soudain il voyait tous d'un autre point de vue, il avait en quelque sorte trahit ses amis.

"… Mais qu'est qu'il y peut _lui, _il ne sait plus ce qui s'est passé, il ne se rappel de rien, c'est comme si je punissais une personne qui n'a rien fait de mal… "Rajouta Hermione les yeux dans le vague.

Fin du flash back. 

***********************

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était plus intéressant que d'habitude aujourd'hui, M Binns faisait un cours sur les événements récents et les élèves avaient appréciés. Arrivé à l'année 1986, ils étudièrent le fameux exploit du 'Survivant'. Sans savoir pourquoi Draco s'intéressa particulièrement à cet événement. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il avait pitié du pauvre garçon qui, ce jour là, perdit toute sa famille et bien qu'il soit sûrement très renommé aujourd'hui, toute sa popularité n'égalerait jamais la joie qu'il pourrait ressentir si ses parents étaient encore vivant…* C'est si triste…*Pensa t il. M Binns récitait son cours d'un ton monotone et sérieux. Draco essaya de reprendre le cour de la leçon et sortit de ses réflexions. 

" …C'est donc ainsi qu'est mort le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sorcier le plus redouté de tous les temps. Personne n'osait jamais prononcer son nom et même maintenant personne ne le fait. Mais ce que l'on retiendra le plus de cette journée fut le nom du célèbre 'Harry Potter' qui nous sauva de cette menace et… "

Draco n'écoutait déjà plus, il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il entendit son nom 'Harry Potter' *Se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un rapport avec Harry… ? * Non ce n'est pas possible un tel héros ne pourrait pas vivre dans une simple école de sorciers de façon aussi anodine.* Pourtant le doute planait en lui. Il devait poser la question au prof sinon il ne le saurait jamais. Courageusement il leva sa main. M Binns tourna son regard vers lui et demanda d'un ton ennuyé.

" Qui a t il M Malfoy ? "

" Euh…eh bien je voulais savoir…si…si le Harry Potter dont vous parlez est le même que celui qui est à Gryffondor… "Dit-il timidement. Il sentait tous les regards de ses camarades peser sur lui et bientôt tous se mirent à rire à plein poumon. Draco aurait voulut s'enfoncer à six pieds sous terre.

" Oui M Malfoy, Harry Potter se trouve à Gryffondor en sixième année, tout comme vous. "Répondit-il distraitement avant de retourner à son cours.

Soudain Draco n'entendit plus le rire des autres élèves mais seulement le bruit sourd de ses battements de cœur, * Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est le même garçon que celui avec qui j'ai joué au Quidditch hier, ça paraît si irréel. Ça ne peut pas être lui ce pauvre garçon qui a enduré tant de souffrance : pourchassé par le pire sorcier qui existe au Monde et trahi par son propre parrain, cela a du être si horrible de surmonter toutes ces épreuves…*

Pendant que Malfoy restait perdu dans ses pensés le cours passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis quand Goyle et Crabbe vinrent le secouer pour lui demander de partir.

" Alors Malfoy qu'est ce que tu fais ? "Cria Goyle à deux centimètres de ses oreilles, rendant sourd le pauvre Draco.

" Hein…oui…euh oui, oui on y va "Dit-il d'un air absent. Les deux gorilles se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur, ce qui les rendaient encore plus bête, et haussèrent les épaules.

************************

" Alors Malfoy, est ce que tu comprends mieux maintenant ? "Demanda Hermione en rangeant ses affaires d'arithmencie.

C'était le cinquième cours qu'Hermione passait avec lui, pour l'aider à ses devoirs. Au départ elle devait bien avouer que ça l'embêtait beaucoup mais en fin de compte toutes ces heures passées avec lui ne lui avait pas parût si insurmontable que ça. Malfoy faisait tout pour que la tâche d'Hermione fut le moins pénible possible. Il savait que cela ne l'enchantait pas vraiment de devoir l'aider, et ne voulait pas rendre la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour elle. Au fil du temps Hermione eut quelques remords d'avoir était aussi froide avec lui. Malfoy avait était si aimable avec elle, il la remerciait sans cesse et lui souriait toujours même si elle se mettait en colère parce qu'il ne comprenait pas du premier coup. Elle décida donc d'être plus gentille avec lui et, à son grand étonnement, cela ne lui parut pas si dure que ça. Depuis l'adoucissement d'Hermione, Malfoy se sentait plus en confiance avec elle, il ne faisait plus d'effort pour se montrer agréable et il découvrit même que sous ses airs froids de première de la classe elle était très sympathique. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Harry était ami avec elle. Harry…Draco n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis le cours d'Histoire. Et hier soir quand ils se sont rencontrés pour son entraînement de Quidditch, Draco fit son possible pour que tout se passa comme si de rien n'était. Il ne sentait pas l'utilité d'aller le voir pour lui rappeler tous ses malheurs et de lui dire ensuite qu'il était désolé pour lui. Mais Harry avait du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas…

Flash back 

" Qu'est ce que tu as Malfoy ? Je te trouve bizarre aujourd'hui. "Demanda Harry. Il se rapprocha lentement de Malfoy. En se posant à terre, il lui adressa un regard inquiet et Draco fut vraiment touché qu'Harry s'inquiète pour lui.

" Ne t'inquiète pas je vais très bien… "Mentit Draco en lui faisant un sourire où reflétait sa tristesse.

" Ne me mens pas, on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert… "Répliqua t il, en fronçant les sourcils. Il est vrai que depuis l'incident Malfoy était devenu très expressif et Harry pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas, dans ses yeux…cela ne se voyait que trop bien. " Alors dit le moi… "Insista Harry.

" Je…je n'ai rien ne te mets pas en colère… "Supplia Draco les yeux brillants. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sang froid. Harry regretta tout de suite de s'être ainsi emporté et tenta de se reprendre.

" Excuse moi…je ne suis pas en colère. Seulement…j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien. "Dit alors Harry, sa voix s'était adoucie et il regardait maintenant Malfoy droit des les yeux. Draco ne pouvait résister à ce regard à la fois doux et perçant. Il détourna son regard.

" C'est…c'est juste…que…j'aie appris…toutes…toutes les choses que…que tu as du affronter depuis…enfin voilà et j'étais tellement triste de l'apprendre… "Malfoy n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, il bégayait et ne parvenait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. Il leva son regard vers Harry Celui ci ne disait rien, son regard était inexpressif. Sur le moment Draco crut l'avoir blesser, il se sentait vraiment coupable de lui avoir rappeler tous ça. * Mais quel idiot, je suis vraiment trop bête pourquoi je lui ai dit ça*

" Qui est ce qui te l'as dit ? "Demanda subitement Harry.

" En cour d'histoire…je n'étais pas sûr que c'était de toi qu'il parlait…alors je lui ai demandé… "Répondit Draco en baissant la tête. 

" Attends ! Tu as demander ça devant toute la classe ? "Dit Harry, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage. 

" Oui… "Souffla Draco. Sa tête était si basse qu'elle aurait pu disparaître derrière ses épaules.

Harry pouffa et vint s'asseoir à côté de Malfoy. " Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es posé cette question… "Dit-il en souriant, il détourna son regard et continua." Ecoute, c'est vrai que je suis vraiment triste de ce qui est arrivé à mes parents… "Son regard se perdit dans le vague et sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, " ça m'arrive souvent de penser à eux…et de me demander ce qu'aurait était ma vie s'il en avait était autrement…il me manque beaucoup…je n'ai même pas eut le temps de les connaître et de profiter d'eux…mais je suis sûr que c'était des gens formidables… "Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive des larmes avaient coulées lentement de ses yeux…et Harry sentit sur sa joue une main douce et chaude qui essuya ses larmes en glissant doucement sur sa peau. Draco s'était levé et faisait face à Harry, lorsqu'il avait vu ses larmes coulées il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de les faire disparaître.

" Toi aussi tu es quelqu'un de formidable… "Souffla Draco. Il n'aimait pas voir Harry pleurer, il était si triste pour lui…lentement il retira sa main.

Harry reprit conscience lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur de la main de Malfoy s'évanouir sur sa peau. * Mon Dieu ! Je viens de pleurer devant Malfoy…mais quel imbécile je fais. J'ai pleurer comme un gamin devant mon pire ennemi, enfin en quelque sorte c'était mon ennemi ou alors il sera ou….Oh ! C'est trop compliqué tous ça…Est ce qu'il vient de me dire que j'étais formidable ?…* Devant l'air angoissé d'Harry, Draco ne sut pas quoi faire.

" Je…suis désolé d'avoir réveillé des souvenirs aussi douloureux en toi… "Dit-il l'air abattu.

" Ce n'est rien…je te promets…ce n'est pas ta faute Malfoy "Répondit Harry un peu déboussolé par ce qui se passait. Il regarda Malfoy qui semblait soulagé. Curieusement il se sentait soulagé lui aussi…Malfoy se leva et marcha en direction du château.

" Harry il serait peut être tant de rentrer, non ? "Dit-il en souriant. Harry acquiesça et le suivie…
__

Fin du flash back.

" Malfoy je t'ai posé une question, tu rêves ou quoi ? "Demanda Hermione en le regardant sévèrement.

" Euh…oui…euh excuse-moi. J'ai mieux compris oui, merci beaucoup Miss Granger… "Dit-il subitement en faisant sursauter Hermione. Elle souffla d'exaspération.

" Ne m'appelle pas 'Miss Granger' voyons, je ne suis pas vraiment professeur tout de même. "Dit-elle d'un air fatigué.

" Désolé Hermione… "Reprit Malfoy. Celle ci tourna son regard vers lui " Comment m'as tu appelé ? " Le questionna t elle l'air ahuri.

" Hermione…si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Miss Granger je suis bien obligé de t'appeler par ton prénom… "Expliqua Draco " Mais si ça te dérange… "Continua t il, embarrassé.

" Non, non fais comme tu veux… " Le coupa Hermione toujours aussi étonnée.

" Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir à la bibliothèque pour que tu m'aides pour le devoirs à rendre ? "Demanda t il suppliant. Hermione resta muette devant la demande de Malfoy, * A la bibliothèque ? ? Comment je vais expliquer ça à Ron et Harry. Oh ! Non je vois déjà la tête qu'ils vont faire si je leur dis que j'ai rendez-vous avec Malfoy à la bibliothèque pour l'aider…* Il fallait qu'elle refuse mais elle ne pouvait lutter contre le regard implorant de Malfoy.

" Très bien, samedi à 15h et ne soit pas en retard. "Répondit-elle, indécise.

" D'accord… "Malfoy eut un sourire radieux et remercia Hermione. " Alors à demain ! " Lança t il avant de partir pour son prochain cours.

A suivre…(Alors j'ai été plus rapide quand même, non ? *Non et en plus t'es en vacances alors ya pas de quoi en être fière -_- *) Je voudrai vous expliquer quelque chose : Ça fait 2 jours que j'ai terminé ce chap mais je n'arrivais po à l'envoyer désolé du retard v_v. C'est vraiment énervant de ne po pouvoir accéder au site.


	8. chapitre 8

Voilà la suite de Mémoire je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais il y a des copines qui m'ont dit que mes chapitres étaient un peu trop longs…-__- Je vais peut être essayer de les raccourcir car c'est vrai que quand c'est long ça en devient ennuyeux et je ne veux pas que ma fic soit répertoriée dans la catégorie 'Fics longues et ennuyeuses'(sauf si c'est déjà fait ^_^ ) De toute façon si c'est vraiment trop long vous pouvez sauter des passages…Menfin bon, vous faîtes comme vous voulez…

Disclaimer (ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je l'avais pas mis, désolé) : Donc les persos ne sont pas à moi et blablablablabla…. (on comprend pourquoi je le mets jamais ^_____^)

Donc comme je l'avais dis, je vais répondre au reviews * T'es en vacances tu peux bien faire ça quand même -_- *

****

Melepha : Je te remercie vraiment car tu me laisses des reviews depuis longtemps et que tu continue de le faire à chaque chapitre (alors que c'est de pire en pire..) et je t'en suis très reconnaissante. C'est génial de savoir qu'il y aura au moins une personne qui va me reviewé. ^_^ Je suis vraiment touché é_è En fait ta raison de t'inquiéter pour la réaction de Ron…

**Pitinad** : Je pense que tout le monde avait à peu prés deviné que Ron allait faire des siennes. Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic et je suis étonné que tu me dises que ma fic t'a fait rire (alors là, je suis vraiment contente ^_____^)C'est trop gentil de m'encourager comme ça (surtout que pendant les vacances j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire ouuuuiiiinnnnn ! ! ! ! T_T. Et je préfère glander à regarder la TV alors c'est dur pour moi d'écrire ma fic)Et moi je ne m'en fou pas que tu sois aussi en vacances ^_^ alors bonne vacances. Mici mici…. o)

****

Mimi : Ah mimi mimi toi aussi t'es toujours là. Ai je vraiment mérité tant de compliments de la part d'un auteur aussi bon que toi snif…En tout cas je te remercie vraiment, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Je n'arrive toujours pas en m'en remettre. Tu as raison de ne pas aimer Ron, dans ma fic en tout cas il est vraiment un peu con mais bon je l'aime bien dés fois, il est quand même marrant dans les livres. ^_^

****

Pat : Alors tu te décides enfin ? ? ? Je suis sûr que c'est mali qui t'y as obligé -_-. Bon je vais quand même pas t'en vouloir merci copine t'es la meilleure (dis pas à mali que j'ai dis ça)^____^

****

Zor.oui.et.alors : Il est marrant ton pseudo je me demande d'où tu le sort ^_^.Enfin c'est original au moins (*pas comme le mien -_- *)menfin je suis po venu pour débattre sur ton pseudo mais pour te remercier. Alors MERCI beaucoup pour ta review.

Donc voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre (car c'est un peu pour ça que je l'ai écris ) Bonne lecture ^_^

Chapitre 8

Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, elle venait de préparer ses affaires d'arithmencie et partait pour la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait rien dit à Ron et Harry au sujet de ce rendez-vous avec Malfoy. Mais elle hésitait quand même à partir sans le dire au moins à Harry. Elle connaissait le tempérament de Ron et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était sa réaction. Alors qu'Harry était déjà plus compréhensible et plus tolérant vis à vis de Malfoy. D'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais dans cette situation cela l'arrangeait de pouvoir lui en parler sans avoir à craindre sa colère. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle Commune elle chercha Harry du regard et le vit assit en compagnie de Ron. Elle décida de ne pas les déranger. *Cela peut attendre, je lui en parlerais plus tard * Se dit-elle. * Ça paraîtrait trop louche à Ron si je demandais à Harry de parler avec moi seul à seul…* Elle poursuivit donc son chemin en essayant de passer le plus inaperçu possible.

Elle prit son temps pour aller à la bibliothèque car elle était partit en avance pour prendre le temps de s'installer. En arrivant, elle regarda autour d'elle afin de trouver une place tranquille loin des regards indiscrets, elle se dirigea donc vers sa place habituelle au fond de la salle. A son grand étonnement, Malfoy était déjà là quand elle arriva. Elle marcha vers lui en l'observant d'un regard interrogateur. En se rapprochant elle s'aperçut que celui ci travaillait sur le devoir d'arithmencie. Elle comprit très vite que Malfoy était sûrement là depuis longtemps et qu'il tentait désespérément de réussir à faire cet exercice seul * Mais pourquoi tant entêtement…*Se demanda t elle.

Soudain Malfoy leva son nez de ses livres et vu Hermione arriver.

" Tu es déjà là ? "Demanda t il incrédule.

" Il est 15h Malfoy je suis juste à l'heure. "Répondit elle en s'asseyant en face de lui. Malfoy eut un air étonné.

" Ah oui tu as raison… "

" Depuis combien de temps es tu là ? "Le questionna t elle.

" Et bien…je ne sais pas trop…mais cela doit faire longtemps… "Répondit il distraitement. Il sortit un parchemin et une nouvelle plume. Puis regarda Hermione comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Mais Hermione n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement…

" Pourquoi es tu arrivé avant moi ? "Insista t elle avec un regard déterminé. Malfoy eut l'air embarrassé.

" Je…j'étais venu pour m'avancer le plus possible pour mon devoir d'arithmencie…mais en fin de compte je n'ai pas réussi à faire grand chose… "Dit il l'air désespéré.

" Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas tout simplement attendu ? "Hermione n'en finissait plus de poser des questions à Malfoy qui ne comprenait pas trop son acharnement. 

" Euh…eh bien…je voulais m'avancer parce que je ne voulais pas te prendre trop de temps aujourd'hui, je pensais que si j'essayais tout seul peut être que j'y arriverais et que comme ça tu aurais pu t'en aller plus tôt… "Expliqua Malfoy en baissant la tête.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait fait tout ça juste pour elle…* Mais pourquoi… ?* Devant les grands yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione Malfoy tenta de la réveiller. " Hermione ! Héhoooo… "Elle reprit soudain conscience et regarda Malfoy il lui souriait.

" …Euh ! Oui allons-y… "Dit-elle.

****************************

Les éclats de rire de Ron et d'Harry résonnaient dans toute la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et se répercutaient contre les murs tapissés de rouge et d'or. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils plaisantaient et s'amusaient ensemble à jouer au échec versions sorciers. Bien sûr c'était Ron qui gagnait tout le temps, mais Harry s'améliorait de jour en jour. Il aimait ces moments passés avec son meilleur ami, des moments où il ne pensait plus à rien à par rigoler en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis…* Tient !En fait, en parlant de mes DEUX meilleurs amis où est Hermione ? ? ?* Se demanda alors Harry.

" Dis-moi Ron ! "S'exclama t il brusquement. " Tu sais où est Hermione ? "

" Bonne question…Je pense qu'elle devrait être à la bibliothèque, comme d'habitude quoi… "Répondit il en souriant.

" Tu sais Ron, elle a raison de s'avancer dans ses devoirs, Neville vient de me rappeler que l'on doit rendre un essai en cours de Sortilège on devrait s'y mettre, non ? "Dit il d'un air sérieux. Ron fit la moue et le regarda l'air suppliant.

" Oh nooonn ! ! ! Harry s'il te plaît encore une partie et après on va rejoindre Hermione. "Il avait joint ses mains en une prière et implorait Harry avec ses yeux larmoyants. Harry ne pouvait résister et il éclata de rire.

" D'accord… "

***************************

Plus d'une heure était passée depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis au travail et Draco avait bientôt finit son devoirs, Hermione lui avait été d'une grande aide et il lui était vraiment reconnaissant pour cela. Celle ci en avait profiter pour faire quelques recherches pour un autre devoir et elle n'avait pas perdu son temps, au contraire de ce que Malfoy pensait au départ. Malfoy pensait qu'il allait gâcher son samedi après midi, mais en fait, il ne savait pas que de toutes façons Hermione allait tout le temps à la bibliothèque.

" Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis le premier jour Malfoy, je suis en quelques sorte fière de toi. C'est assez satisfaisant de voir son élève s'améliorer ainsi. "Dit Hermione en souriant. Malfoy sentit ses joues rougir d'embarras. 

" Ne dit pas de bêtises je ne serais jamais aussi bon que toi… "Répondit Malfoy les joues en feu. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant Malfoy si troublé par ses compliments. *Malfoy qui rougit…c'est vraiment bizarre…n'empêche il est mignon comme ça… *C'est comme si tous le passé avait disparu, Hermione ne pensait plus aux méchancetés de Malfoy. Elle se comportait avec lui de la même manière que s'il avait été un autre élève de Gryffondor…Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever pour ranger un livre, Hermione fut brutalement sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'elle entendu une voix forte et rageuse s'élevait derrière elle.

" HERMIONE QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS AVEC LUI ? ? ? ?! ! ! ! ! ! "

Elle se retourna précipitamment et rencontra le regard furieux et accusateur de Ron, il était rouge de colère et elle aurait parié que ses oreilles se mettraient à fumer tellement il semblait sur le point d'exploser. A ses côtés se tenait Harry, ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes et il affichait un air ébahi. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser Ron dans une telle situation, après tout elle ne leurs avait pas parler de ce rendez-vous et elle était en tord. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur Malfoy qui paraissait complètement perdu.

" Hermione je veux des explications tout de suite… "Continua Ron ne voyant pas la réponse d'Hermione venir. Celle ci resta bouche bée devant Ron. En effet pour la première fois de sa vie elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Après quelques secondes de silence qui lui parurent une éternité elle trouva la force de parler.

" Ecoutes Ron, je…je suis juste venu aider Malfoy… "Dit elle d'une petite voix.

" Quoi ? ? ? Alors si je comprends bien ça ne te suffis pas de te le coltiner pendant les heures de cours…Tu as raison pourquoi ne pas faire prolonger le plaisir ? ? "Ron explosait littéralement, " …Comment peux tu aider cette fouine…n'as tu pas oublié tout le mal qu'il nous a fait, il ne mérite pas l'intention que tu lui porte, ce n'est qu'un petit imbécile arrogant et méprisable… "Ron avait baissait le ton, mais cela semblait tout de même sacrement fort pour un être humain normalement constitué. Hermione ferma les yeux, qu'est ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait pour disparaître sur-le-champ.

" …Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu ici sans nous le dire… "Ron était si fatigué de crier qu'il fit une pose, mais son regard était si perçant qu'il valait bien toutes les engueulades de la Terre. Malfoy était resté figer sans oser rien dire, il était complètement paralysé par les regards de pure haine que lui lançait Ron…il aurait voulu pleurer ou crier mais il essaya de garder son sang froid jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris que c'était de lui dont on parlait, mais il en prit conscience lorsqu'Hermione fit allusion à lui…

" Hermione je… "Commença Malfoy d'une voix cassée et pleine de tristesse. Cette fois ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Ron était sur le point de se jeter sur lui et Draco ne savait même pas pourquoi…Hermione jeta un regard incompréhensible à Draco. Celui ci semblait lui dire 'oh oh ! Tu viens de faire la plus grosse bourde de ta vie'

" Comment la tu appelé ? ? ? "Cria Ron à bout de nerf, puis il rajouta d'un ton acerbe." Ce n'est plus Sang-de-Bourbe maintenant, comment os… " 

" Arrête Ron ! ! ! "Dit soudain Harry. Jusqu'ici il s'était tu et avait observé la scène en silence. A chaque nouvelle insulte il sentait son cœur se serrer, autant pour la pauvre Hermione que pour Malfoy…surtout pour Malfoy il sentait ce dernier se décomposer à chaque phrase. Son visage restait pourtant si calme mais c'était seulement en apparence car au fond de lui Harry savait que Draco était sur le point de craquer. Il devait réagir, il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. " Ron à quoi cela sert il de s'énerver comme ça ? Ne crois tu pas que c'est pour cela qu'Hermione ne nous à rien dit ? ? "Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda tel son preux chevalier venu pour la défendre sur son beau cheval blanc. Ron semblait atterré par l'intervention d'Harry. Et Malfoy lui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, il baissa les yeux et commença à tituber. Il mit sa main sur son front et son visage se crispa. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, il haletait et gémissait. Harry courut vers lui et le rattrapa alors qu'il perdait son équilibre. 

" Malfoy ! Malfoy ! "Murmura Harry, inquiet. Celui ci ne semblait même pas l'entendre, il venait de fermer les yeux…

Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe. __

Bientôt, ce sera le tour des Sang-de-Bourbe…. * Non, non ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça…non arrête d'y penser Draco.* Celui ci était en pleine transe il ne se rendait plus compte des choses qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait du mal à respirer et une douleur incessante lui martelait la tête. Il n'entendait plus rien à part ces phrases qui semblaient être les siennes et qui résonnaient dans son esprit…

Ron était tellement choqué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à prononcer un mot. Hermione était inquiète elle aussi mais était trop pétrifiée pour pouvoir faire un seul geste. Harry prit l'initiative de prendre Draco et de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'il partait Mm Pince arriva, elle semblait encore plus irrité que d'habitude. Elle avait entendu les cris de Ron depuis son bureau et paraissait vraiment en colère d'avoir du se déplacer jusqu'ici pour punir les perturbateurs.

" Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? "Dit elle de sa voix sifflante.

" Mm Pince, il faut emmener d'urgence Malfoy à l'infirmerie. "Intervint Harry avant même que Ron ou Hermione n'ai eut le temps de s'expliquer. Mm Pince jeta un œil sur Malfoy et du accepter, quelque peu déçue, la demande d'Harry en constatant l'état déplorable où il se trouvait.

" Très bien… "Dit elle ennuyée. Mais elle eut un sourire sadique en regardant les deux autres. " Mais vous ! ! ! " Cria t elle à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione. " Vous restez. Et vous devraient me donner de bonnes explications… " Ils se regardèrent alarmer, ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure…

**************************

Harry marchait dans les couloirs tel un somnambule, depuis le samedi dernier où il avait emmené Malfoy à l'infirmerie il ne cessait de penser à lui et à cette affreuse dispute. Une sorte de tension régnait encore entre Ron et Hermione et Harry était devenu le médiateur entre eux deux. Ils étaient en perpétuelle rivalité et Harry avait tout de même eut un peu de mal a récupérer l'amitié de Ron. Mais tous cela commençait vraiment à le fatiguer et il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Même si Hermione avait admirée la façon dont il s'était comporter pendant cette querelle, Harry, lui, n'était pas fier de lui, il culpabilisait tellement de ne pas avoir bougé ou défendu Malfoy alors que Ron le détruisait moralement. Il était resté sans rien faire alors qu'il avait tant besoin d'aide à ce moment précis * Pourquoi je ne suis pas intervenu avant ? Pourquoi je suis resté figé ?* Il s'en voulait beaucoup maintenant et cette histoire ne cessait de le torturer. Heureusement, ce que Malfoy avait eu n'était qu'une petite crise du au choc. Il n'avait pas retrouver la mémoire mais il semblait encore plus mélancolique qu'auparavant aux yeux d'Harry. Depuis que Malfoy était sortit de l'infirmerie, il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot, lorsque qu'il croisait le regard d'Harry il détournait le sien, quand il le voyait dans un couloir il partait, il n'osait même plus le regarder en face. *Malfoy m'évite comme la peste, mais pourquoi j'en suis si triste ? Cela ne m'arrange t il pas d'avoir la paix ? Je n'ai plus à me soucier de lui maintenant…. *

Mais à quoi cela servait il de se mentir à soi-même, Malfoy lui manquait. Tous ses sourires qu'il lui adressait pendant les cours de Potion, les entraînements de Quidditch et tous les regards tendres et enfantins de Malfoy qui l'amusaient tellement. * Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je pense ça…* Harry leva soudain les yeux se rendant enfin compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit vers le terrain de Quidditch. Le soleil brillait et éblouissait Harry qui ferma automatiquement les yeux. Il continua sa route, il avait besoin de calme et le terrain de Quidditch était vide, c'était l'endroit rêvé pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Il avait mis sa main devant ses yeux et ne voyait pas vraiment à moins de 2 mètres devant lui. Il se laissa guider par son instinct, de toute façon il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Tout en marchant il regretta de ne pas avoir pris son balais. 

Brusquement il cogna son pied contre quelque chose de mou étendu sur le sol. Il retira son bras de devant ses yeux et regarda de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Malfoy était là, allongé dans l'herbe, il semblait être en train de dormir et Harry n'osa pas bouger. * Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne se réveille pas alors que je viens de lui foutre un coup de pied dans les côtes…* Pensa Harry atterré.

Il l'observa et s'assit à ses côtés, cela lui semblait tellement bizarre, il se trouvait exactement au même endroit que le jour où ils avaient joués ensemble pour la première fois, il remarqua le balais sur le sol. *Tiens! Il doit être venu pour s'entraîner ! * Comme Malfoy ne se réveillait pas Harry s'allongea prés de lui, les mains derrière la tête. Il observa les nuages comme aspiré par le ciel.

" Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me répondre. "

Harry ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se tourna vers Draco. Celui ci regardait dans le vague et ne fit pas attention au regard étonné d'Harry.

" Je suis vraiment désolé pour Hermione… "Continua t il. Sa voix était neutre et calme, il semblait si sérieux. * Les enfants grandissent trop vite…*Pensa Harry en plaisantant. C'est vrai qu'il semblait avoir mûri et cela se ressentait dans sa voix.

" Ce n'est pas ta faute Malfoy. "Dit soudain Harry. " C'est moi qui m'excuse… "Dit il d'une voix désolée.

Cette fois Draco se leva et regarda Harry d'un air étonné. " De quoi devrais tu t'excuser ? "Demanda t il. Harry se leva à son tour et fixa Draco dans les yeux.

" Je….J'ai…enfin je veux dire que samedi dernier…je…je n'ai rien fait pour te défendre quand Ron à piqué sa crise…tu avais l'air si triste et pourtant je n'ai rien fais…je suis désolé "Dit Harry confus. Malfoy eut un regard ironique. 

" Ah oui ? ? ?! ! Crois tu que moi j'aurai fais quelque chose dans le cas inverse… "Il eut un regard de pure colère. " …Non, je n'aurais rien fais; je ne suis qu'un être abject et horrible…je…j'ai eu des visions de la manière dont je traitais Hermione avant de perdre la mémoire…je suis abominable… "

" Attends 5 secondes… "Le coupa Harry. " T'as retrouvé la mémoire ? "Demanda t il incrédule.

" Non. J'ai juste eu des visions, je crois que c'est lorsque Ron à dit Sang-de-Bourbe que cela m'a rappeler quelque chose et j'ai seulement eu des flashs. Mais il ne concernait qu'Hermione et toutes les fois ou je l'ai insulté…. "Expliqua Draco. Il était déboussolé et en colère contre lui-même. Qu'est ce qu'Harry aurait pu dire pour le réconforter, que tout cela était faux et qu'il était un modèle de gentillesse ? Il ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de le regarder d'un air désolé. " C'est pour cela que tout le monde me regardait méchamment, ils me détestent tous pour ce que je leur ai fait dans le passé… "Il s'arrêta et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il y eut un long silence, Harry se sentait si impuissant devant la détresse de Malfoy.

" Et toi… "Dit soudain Draco, " Et toi comment je te traitais…je ne préfère même pas y penser…surtout à Ron je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'ai pu lui faire pour qu'il me haïsse autant…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as été aussi gentil avec moi après tous ce que je t'ai fait, pour mieux me faire souffrir quand la vérité me retomberais en pleine face. Eh bien sache que ça a marché. Je ne peux plus me regarder en face… "Draco était sur le point de pleurer il n'en pouvait plus de retenir ses larmes. Depuis le premier jour il était sortit de l'infirmerie il avait en avait envie…Ses larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Harry s'approcha de lui. " Malfoy, tu ne peux pas renier ton passé…effectivement tu n'as jamais été aimable avec nous…mais, si j'ai voulu devenir ton ami c'est parce que…tu avais tellement changé, tu étais devenu gentil et c'est ça qui compte. Hermione et moi on a sut te pardonner tes erreurs parce que tu le méritait…je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable on t'a donné une chance…et pour ma part je ne l'ai pas regretté… "Il prit la main de Draco. *Harry ne fait pas ça, ne t'attaches pas à lui ou sinon tu le regretteras * Harry ignora cette voix qu'y lui disait de faire attention. " Malfoy s'il te plaît donne-toi une chance à toi-même, je sais que tu vaux mieux que ce que tu étais avant… "Harry lui sourie. "…Ne te préoccupes plus du passé fais ce que tu as envie de faire. "

Draco tourna son regard plein de larmes vers Harry.

" Tu veux vraiment être mon ami ? "Demanda t il incertain.

" …Oui. "Répondit Harry d'une voix douce. *Enfin je crois… * Draco eut un sourire radieux qui réchauffa le cœur d'Harry, il se rendit compte qu'il aimait beaucoup le voir sourire. 

" Merci Harry. "

*************************

Dumdeldore entra dans la salle et le chercha du regard. Il distingua une lueur venant du fond de la salle. *Il doit sûrement être encore en train d'y travailler. *Pensa t il, il marcha lentement vers elle et entra dans une seconde salle. Des bocaux de toutes sortes étaient disposés sur les innombrables étagères qui parsemaient les murs. Au centre se trouvait une table sur laquelle s'entrecroisaient des tuyaux de verres et des fioles en tous genres remplies de potion diverse et de couleurs toutes plus farfelues les une que les autres. A cette table se trouvait Rogue qui semblait tellement aspiré par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'avait pas vu Dumbeldore arriver.

" Alors Professeur Rogue avez vous trouvé quelque chose ? "Demanda Dumbeldore faisant ainsi sursauter le professeur de Potion.

" Oui M le Directeur "Répondit il après s'être remit de ses émotions. " Je devrais même dire quelque chose de très intéressant… "Rajouta il avec son sourire narquois. Voyant l'impatience dans le regard du directeur celui ci reprit ses explications. " Eh bien grâce aux échantillons de la potion de M Potter et de M Malfoy, j'ai pu découvrir qu'en effet elles n'étaient pas de la même composition. Il m'a fallut du temps pour analyser ses deux potions mais je peux affirmer qu'elles n'étaient pas les mêmes…Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai trouvé un remède pour M Malfoy "Rogue afficha un sourire victorieux.

" Combien de temps vous faudra t il pour la faire ? "Demanda Dumbeldore.

" Un mois tout au plus, je l'ai commencé hier… "Expliqua t il.

" Pouvez vous me dire si la potion de Malfoy était répertoriée dans le manuel ou si elle existe en t'en que potion à part entière ? "Demanda Dumbeldore d'un ton sérieux.

" Non elle n'existe pas, j'en conclus donc que le verre de M Malfoy à bel et bien était sabotée… "

à suivre….(Franchement celui la je l'ai finit assez vite j'étais vachement inspiré ^_^)

Je suis désolé de le mettre aussi tard, mais j'ai encore eut des problèmes avec le site. D'ailleurs ça commence vraiment à me taper sur le système…


	9. chapitre 9

Voilà le 9eme chapitre, donc tout d'abord je tiens à prévenir que dans ce chapitre je me suis un peu barré en cou….(tout le monde voit ce que je veux dire ^___^)En fait je sais pas pourquoi mais je le trouve vraiment bizarre celui la. Menfin bon, maintenant qu'il est fait, je vais pas le détruire ( * quoique…-_-*)
Ce chapitre est plus court que d'habitude car je tiens compte de la demande de mes copines o) (désolé mali….é_è tu vois que je t'écoute dés fois…^_^)
    Réponse aux reviews :
****Cora : La grande revieweuse (et fanfiqueuse ^_^) devant l'éternel. Tu encourages toujours tout le monde (et moi aussi) et je te remercie vraiment, j'espère que la lecture amortie bien le temps que tu prends pour laisser les reviews. Merci, merci, merci, de toute façon je ne remercierai jamais assez les revieweurs car ils sont de vraiment indispensable aux auteurs (ils sont comme de l'essence quoi -_- c'est un peu simpliste comme idée mais bon….)
****Melepha : Je sais maintenant ^_^ ( *il t'en à fallut du temps -_- *)ton nom me fait penser au nom d'un pokémon qui s'appelle mélophé…^^,,, non tu trouves pas ? ? Bon c'est vrai que j'ai l'esprit tordu mais ça me trottais dans la tête depuis longtemps et il fallait que je trouve une solution sinon j'aurais pas pu dormir tranquille…lol. C'est comme pour les problèmes avec le site ça m'empêche de dormir (si, si c'est vrai…-_-) Mais je sais que je ne suis pas la seule dans cette situation et j'étais sur le point de renoncer à uploader mon chapitre quand cet imbécile de site de mer… (voyons mais t'es grossière aujourd'hui c'est po bien -_-) à enfin bien voulut que je me connecte…merci de ta compassion…snif
    
****Lululle : Est ce que je t'aurais po reviewé récemment ? ? Je me souviens plus mais si je ne l'ai pas fais et bien je t'encourage maintenant à continuer ta fic 'simple injure et tout commence…je l'aime bien (et oui dés fois ça sert à quelque chose de répondre aux reviews ^_^) Comme ça j'aurais pas à le faire…(mais non j'ai po la flemme po du tout ^^,,,,)En tout cas merci beaucoup.
    
****Didji : Tu n'as pas aimé mes précédents chapitres ? ? ?é_è…C'est pas grave je m'en remettrais en plus je suis désolé qu'il a fallut que tu attendes aussi longtemps pour que ma fic te plaises enfin (gomen nasai ^_^) Sinon je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aimes ma fic maintenant et tu as raison moi non plus je n'aime pas trop celles qui vont trop vite mais je ne sais pas si les lecteurs vont apprécier si je fais encore durer le slash…^___^ (si tu aimes les longs tu as dû adorer 'ennui' de Nicolina)Pour les scènes dehors en fait je trouvais cela romantique…et en plus où est ce que tu veux que je les foutes ces deux pov gas, ils ne sont pas dans les mêmes maisons… ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir. 
    
****Dame lune : PASKKKEEEE ! ! ! ! lol. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas vraiment de slash (enfin ça dépend si pour toi le chap qui suit est du slash ou pas…)Mais je pense que vous avez assez attendu et que vous commençaient à en avoir marre donc…je vous demande encore un pitit peu de patience siouplai ^_^ . Merci pour ta review.
    
****ZoR.oui.et.alors : J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail parce que je n'ai pas encore vu ta fic ? ? ? ? Si tu ne l'as pas reçu dis le moi…Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'as fait extrêmement plaisir ^___^ça m'as fait chaud au cœur…snif. En tout cas ta minute d'intelligence t'as bien servit lol. T'es trop marrant…J'ai vraiment hâte de lire ta fic.
    
****Nicolina : Que te dire à part que je t'adore, je t'adore, je t'adore (enfin surtout ce que tu fais…) Ta review me fait un plaisir immense c'est tellement génial de recevoir une review de l'un de ses auteurs préférés…snif é_è C'est trop beau pour être vrai…J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas.
    
****Mimi : Toi aussi je t'adore et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour avoir écrit des fics aussi bien que les tiennes ^_^ Tu trouves ça touchant ? C'est vrai qu'au départ je ne le voyais pas ainsi mais puisque tu le dis…Surtout que t'as eut mal au cœur à cause des malheurs de ce pauvre Draco…je suis désolé…mais ça me touche beaucoup ^____^ que tu me dises cela. Et si tu détestes Ron puissance dix j'aimerais bien que tu me dises ce que tu en penseras après ce chapitre. Pour le remède…bin je sais pas quoi dire…je suis une apprenti sadique alors j'y peux rien (spécial dédicace à mon grand maître **Tsuki-sama **qui je suis sûrne lira pas ma fic**^_^**)…désolé quand même mais il faut bien qu'il se passe quelque chose sinon ça devient plus ennuyeux que ça ne l'est déjà.
    
****Saael' : C'est trop mimi ce que tu m'as écrit je te fais un gros bisous moi aussi…^_^ Et je te pardonne de ne pas m'avoir reviewé ce n'est pas si grave, j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes vacances o) Pour le suspens je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu veux parler (du slash ou du remède ? ? ?)mais si c'est pour le slash t'inquiète il arrive…euh…bin il arrive quoi ^^,,,, Merci, merci beaucoup t'es trop chou et ne me tue pas s'il te plaît sinon il n'y aura jamais de suite :) 
    
****Kaima : Ah Ah ! !Pour l'instant ne te préoccupes pas de ça sinon tu vas te prendre trop la tête…et puis, qui te dit qu'il retrouvera la mémoire…^____^ Merci pour ta review je te laisse dans le suspens le plus total…mais j'en suis vraiment désolé.
    
****Dragonwing : Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu lis encore ma fic ^____^ Tu trouves ça intéressant ? merci ça me fait plaisir. Je vais continuer à écrire ma fic et surtout s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dis le moi. Encore merci )
    
Croyez-moi si vous voulez mais ça m'as pris autant de temps de répondre aux reviews que d'écrire ma fic (bon c'est vrai que j'exagère un pitit peu ) Surtout dîtes-le moi si vous n'aimez pas ce chapitre car je le trouve vraiment….bizarre (bon je sais je me répète gomen é_è)

Chapitre 9

Une sortie au Pré au Lard était prévue pour aujourd'hui et Draco s'impatientait vraiment de cette sortie. Il se souvenait de la façon dont Harry lui avait parlé de cet endroit et il avait hâte d'y être. Depuis sa conversation avec lui, il se sentait mieux, il ne pensait plus à ce qui c'était passé. Il était si soulagé de ne pas avoir perdu Harry, son amitié comptait beaucoup pour lui, et il ne s'en était rendu compte qu'après avoir était à deux doigts de la perdre. Il essayait de se comporter comme d'habitude avec les Serpentard même en sachant toute l'inimitié qu'ils portaient à Harry. Il ne pouvait supportaient la manière dont ils le regardaient et l'envie de les frapper se faisait souvent sentir, mais il ne disait rien. Jusqu'ici il n'y avait jamais fait attention mais maintenant qu'il savait, il faisait beaucoup plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas tous si odieux, mais une grande partie d'eux l'étaient et Draco en avait vraiment marre de devoir les supporter. Mais aujourd'hui il était vraiment de bonne humeur toute une après midi en compagnie d'Harry…*Je vais bien m'amuser.* Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement et se demandait pourquoi Malfoy affichait un sourire aussi niais et béat. Mais il les ignorait et continuait à sourire…

A l'heure prévue, Draco courut pour rejoindre Harry qui devait l'attendre dans la Grande Salle. En arrivant, il fut étonné de ne pas le voir en compagnie d'Hermione ou de Ron. Il s'avança vers lui et lui dit bonjour, Harry se retourna pour le saluer et il lui souri.

" Tu as changer de coiffure ? "Constata Harry. " ça te va vraiment bien. "Rajouta t il en lui souriant. En effet Draco en avait vraiment marre de cette laque qui l'exaspérait et avait enfin décidé de faire quelque chose. Ses cheveux d'or retombaient nonchalamment sur ses yeux et lui donnaient un air vraiment séduisant et mystérieux à la fois. Draco faillit rougir des compliments d'Harry mais se rattrapa en changeant de sujet de conversation.

" Dis-moi Harry, Hermione et Ron ne sont pas avec toi ? "Demanda prudemment Malfoy.

" Euh… "Commença Harry d'un air gêné. " Ils ont étaient punis par Mm Pince, ils doivent rester ici. "Expliqua t il. Draco eut l'air vraiment peiné pour eux et fut un peu déçu de ne pas les voir. Il pensait que cette journée pourrait être un bon moyen de…mieux s'entendre. Mais il reprit vite son sourire lorsqu'Harry lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'ils allaient passer une bonne journée ensemble.

" Viens, sinon nous allons rater le train. "Dit t il en commençant à partir. Le jeune Serpentard le suivit sagement et resta silencieux tout le long du trajet jusqu'au train.

Ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide et en trouvèrent un au fond du wagon et s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Lorsque le train démarra Draco fut très inspiré par les paysages qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Harry fit de même…Ils furent tous deux sorties de leur contemplation quand ils entendirent une personne ouvrir la porte avec un chariot rempli de sucreries. C'était une très jolie demoiselle qui venait pour leurs proposer des friandises.

" Vous avez faim les enfants ? "Leur demanda t elle gentiment. Harry regarda Draco et lui demanda.

" Tu veux quelque chose Malfoy ? "

Celui ci hocha la tête en signe de oui et laissa Harry choisir pour lui. Quand il revint, il remarqua l'air un peu triste de Malfoy. Il se rassit à sa place et déposa les friandises sur la banquette.

" Qu'est ce que tu as Malfoy ? "Demanda t il d'une voix douce. Draco tourna son regard vers lui. Harry fut vraiment étonné de l'air abattu de celui ci.

" Pourquoi m'appelles tu toujours par mon nom de famille ? "Demanda timidement Draco. Harry ne cacha pas son air stupéfait * Il est triste parce que je l'appelle par son nom de famille ? ?*

" Je ne le fais pas consciemment, en fait j'en ai tellement l'habitude que je la fais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… "Expliqua Harry un peu perdu. " Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom… "Rajouta t il en lui souriant.

" Non !…enfin je veux dire…que je ne veux surtout pas t 'obliger… "Dit alors Draco précipitamment. Harry lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

" Bien sûr que non tu ne m'oblige pas, j'en serais même très content. "Le rassura t il. " Alors…tu veux une friandise Draco… ? "Rajouta Harry en lui tendant un Chocogrenouilles que Draco attrapa. Il le regarda curieusement et le mangea après l'avoir bien inspecté.

" Hum…mais c'est délicieux ce truc…comment ça s'appelle ? "Demanda Draco.

" Ce sont des Chocogrenouilles…mais attends goûte ça. "Dit t il en lui donnant des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu et des Patacitrouilles. " J'en ai plein d'autre à te faire goûter… "

Après avoir goûté à peu prés toutes les sucreries qu'il était possible de manger, il s'était avéré que Draco adorait les Chocogrenouilles et détestait les Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochu. Alors qu'Harry se remettait du fait d'avoir eu un dragée au goût poubelle Draco, lui, finissait de se tordre de rire sur sa banquette, il se souviendrait toujours de la tête d'Harry lorsqu'il avait commençait à sucer le bonbon empoisonné. 

" C'était super drôle Harry t'aurais dû voir ta tête… "Dit il alors qu'Harry commençait à vraiment en avoir assez des moqueries de celui ci. 

" Arrête Draco, figure-toi que c'était loin d'être amusant pour moi… "Répliqua il faussement furieux. Le Serpentard cessa de rire mais un léger sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres. Harry reprit sa contemplation du paysage mais cessa très vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Draco le fixait depuis déjà quelques minutes de son regard pénétrant ce qui le gênait au plus haut point.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? "Demanda t il incrédule. Draco sursauta et rougit d'avoir était pris sur le fait.

" Je…je me demandais…si tu pouvais m'accorder une faveur… ? "Dit il timidement en fixant Harry dans les yeux. Celui ci ne savait pas trop quoi dire * Qu'est ce que tu risques après tout…*

" Laquelle ? "Demanda enfin Harry.

" Est-ce que tu pourrais enlever tes lunettes ? "Le questionna Draco.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda t il vraiment étonné par cette question.

" J'aimerais tant voir tes yeux sans ces couches de verre qui en atténue leur beauté… "Répondit il simplement avec une voix remplie de sincérité. Puis avant même qu'Harry n'ai pu faire un seul geste, il se rapprocha tout doucement de lui, il n'avait pas attendu la réponse d'Harry et avait pris l'initiative de les enlever lui-même. Harry était resté totalement figé encore sous le choc de la dernière phrase prononcée par Malfoy. Il se laissa faire essayant le plus possible de détourner son regard des lèvres de Draco qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Son visage était maintenant si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Ses lèvres délicieusement rosées étaient si prés des siennes * Trop prés… *Harry sentait son cœur battre si vite qu'il crut que même Draco aurait pu l'entendre. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsque ses doigts fins effleurèrent ses tympans pendant qu'il retirait délicatement les lunettes d'Harry, il avait soudain très chaud et devait avoir les joues aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Lorsqu'il eut entièrement fini de faire glisser les lunettes, le doux supplice prit fin et il s'éloigna d'Harry avec un regard triomphal et s'exclama.

" J'avais raison tes yeux sont magnifiques…Pourquoi n'utilise pas un sort pour les soigner et arrêter d'en porter ? "Demanda Draco en souriant, il n'avait pas remarqué l'air perturbé d'Harry de s'être trouvé aussi proche de lui. Il continuait de lui sourire innocemment. Le rythme cardiaque d'Harry reprit enfin une allure normale et sa température avait baissée d'au moins dix degrés depuis que le Serpentard s'était écarté de lui. 

" Je…je ne sais pas…j'ai tellement l'habitude d'en porter que ça me ferait trop bizarre de ne plus en avoir, ça me ferait l'effet d'un vide, d'un manque…elle sont devenue une partie de moi. "Se justifia Harry en reprenant ses lunettes des mains de Draco. " Mais qui sait ? Peut être qu'un jour je m'en séparerais… "Poursuivit il d'un air songeur. Malfoy eut un sourire attendrit.

" Tu as raison…en plus c'est ce qui fait ton charme "Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Harry était vraiment déboussolé par l'attitude de du jeune Serpentard * Il vient de me dire que j'ai du charme ? ? ? ! ! …Attend une seconde…Pourquoi cela me fait autant plaisir ?…* Il essaya de reprendre son calme et jeta un œil vers Draco qui avait recommencé à regarder par la fenêtre. Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

Il regarda par la fenêtre quelque peu mélancolique * Je me demande ce que font Ron et Hermione en ce moment…*

****************************

Ron et Hermione se rendirent à la bibliothèque en traînant les pieds, ils ne tenaient pas vraiment à être en retard, et s'attirer ainsi la colère de Mm Pince, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à l'idée de passer cette journée à ranger des livres alors qu'ils auraient pu se rendre au Pré au Lard et être dans un train à l'heure qu'il était. Un certain silence accommodant s'était établi entre eux. De toute façon s'ils ouvraient la bouche ce n'était que pour se disputer. 

Arrivés à la bibliothèque ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau où Mm Pince les attendait avec une certaine impatience. Elle affichait un rictus narquois sur son visage. Ils marchèrent d'un pas lents vers elle avec appréhension. Elle leva ses petits yeux de vautour vers eux et leurs fit signes de la suivre. Il entrèrent dans une réserve sombre au fond de la bibliothèque. La pièce n'était seulement éclairée que par quelques bougies et des tonnes de cartons étaient disposer sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils échangèrent un regard de pure détresse en devinant ce qu'elle allait leurs demander de faire…

" Dans ces cartons se trouvent des livres neufs qu'il faut ranger dans chaques rayons de la bibliothèque… "Elle eut un sourire satisfait " …et par ordre alphabétique bien sûr. "Sur ce elle se retourna en leur lançant un dernier regard perçant. Ron et Hermione se mirent immédiatement au travail, cela ne servait à rien de traîner de plus ils n'avaient rien à se dire…

Deux heures plus tard ils commençaient vraiment à désespérer, en deux heures ils n'avaient même pas fait la moitié du travail. Ils étaient à bout de nerfs et ce silence pesant n'avait rien fait pour atténuer la tension qui au contraire ne faisait que l'augmenter de minute en minute. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil distrait vers le bureau de Mm Pince et remarqua qu'elle n'y était plus. La bibliothèque était vide * Normal tout le monde est au Pré au Lard…* Elle soupira et se remit au travail, elle déposa sa pile de livre sur une table et commença à les classer un par un sur les étagères. Elle n'avait pas vu que Ron rangeait des livres derrière elle, et le bouscula sans faire exprès, faisant ainsi tomber sa pile de livre. Celui ci la regarda furieusement.

" Tu peux pas faire attention ? "Dit il d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne le voulait. Hermione parut tout d'abord étonné, mais répondu bien vite à l'attaque de Ron.

" Je ne crois pas que tu sois en circonstance de te plaindre… "Répliqua t elle sèchement.

" Ah oui et pourquoi ? "Demanda Ron en ramassant ses livres.

" Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas à cause de moi que nous sommes coincés ici. "Expliqua t elle calmement.

" Oh mais si c'est à cause de toi…je veux dire indirectement. "Répondu Ron avec une voix pleine de colère. " En plus, n'est ce pas ce dont tu as toujours rêvé la bibliothèque rien que pour toi pendant toute une après-midi… "Poursuivit il avec un sourire moqueur.

" Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles… "Dit elle froidement. Mais Ron ne l'écoutait déjà plus il regardait la couverture du livre dans ses mains " Pourquoi a t il fallut que je fasse ça… ? "Mais cette question n'était pas une vraie, elle n'attendait pas de réponse, Ron se la posait pour lui-même…Hermione le fixa bizarrement. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensés.

" Que tu fasses quoi ? Que tu agisses comme un crétin excessivement borné et possessif… "Commença t elle.

" Je ne parle pas de ça mais de la poti… "Ron stoppa net se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il avait répondu sous le coup de la colère et ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Un horrible silence s'installa entre eux. Hermione fixa Ron avec un regard terrifié et dans un souffle elle murmura d'une voix cassée.

" C'était toi… "

Elle recula d'un pas en tremblant et des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux…

" C'était toi qui avais empoisonné Malfoy…Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Ron tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? " Elle parlait d'une voix apeurée et furieuse à la fois.

Il ne trouva rien à dire pour sa défense il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, il n'osait même la plus regarder dans les yeux.

" Ron mais enfin…qu'est ce qui t'a pris, tu as failli faire renvoyer Harry et tu ne nous à rien dis… " Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus forte et accusatrice. " Quelle ironie, n'est ce pas ?Quand je pense que tu m'en voulais parce que j'aidais Malfoy alors que toi… "

" Arrête ! ! " Cria Ron au bord des larmes. " Ne crois tu pas que je ne culpabilise pas ? Que je ne passe pas une minute sans y penser. Je m'en veux tellement, chaque jour je regrette ce que j'ai fait…mais ce n'était pas volontaire…je…j'ai juste rajouté des ingrédients dans son verre pour rigoler, mais je ne savais pas que ça aurait cet effet là… " Ron n'en pouvait plus et éclata en sanglots " Je suis si désolé Hermione, je regrette… " Il mit ses mains devant ses yeux et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Hermione eut un regard de pitié en voyant son ami dans un tel désarroi. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

" Pourquoi tu as fais ça Ron ? "Demanda t elle d'une petite voix.

" C'était…c'était pour me venger du mauvais coup qu'il m'avait fais en me paralysant. " Répondit il entre deux sanglots. " Tout cela me semble si idiot à présent… " Hermione était réellement attendrit par son ami, comment pouvait elle lui en vouloir ? Il n'avait agit que sous le coup de la colère et ce n'était pas vraiment conscient. Il avait dû porter ce poids sur ses épaules pendant tant de temps sans pouvoir en parler. Il devait se sentir soulagé d'avoir pu lui dévoiler la vérité. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras et pleura avec lui…

***************************

Draco était en train de passer la plus merveilleuse journée de sa vie il s'amusait beaucoup avec Harry même si au départ il était triste qu'il n'y est ni Hermione ni Ron avec eux, (car il avait bon espoir de se réconcilier avec lui) il pensait maintenant que ce n'était pas plus mal. Le jeune Gryffondor lui faisait découvrir toutes les subtilités du Pré au Lard et il pouvait profiter pleinement de sa compagnie. Ils arpentaient les rues du Pré au Lard en toute impunité, sans se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser d'eux en les voyant ensemble. 

Alors qu'il sortait d'un magasin de farces et attrapes où Harry avait cru bon d'acheter une cargaison de 'baguette serpent', qui comme leur nom l'indiquait avaient la propriété de se transformer en serpent dés que l'utilisateur prononcer une formule, pour Fred et George, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de balais où une des nouveautés leur avait attiré l'intention. 

" Ouha ! Il est génial celui là…regarde, il peut aller jusqu'à 375 km/h et pèse environ 750 g… "S'extasia Draco en le montrant du doigt. Il colla son nez sur la vitre et le contempla avec un regard d'envie. Harry rigola.

" Voyons Draco le tient est déjà génial. "

" Oui mais…pas aussi bien que le tient. "Répondit Draco.

" Viens ne restons pas là tu te fais du mal... " Dit Harry en lui prenant la main, " En plus si tu continus tu vas baver sur la vitre. " Poursuivit il en le taquinant. Draco lui lançant un regard mi-furieux et mi-amusé. Il lui tira la langue comme un gamin, puis lui souri * Oh ! Il est trop chou comme ça… * Pensa Harry *… En fin de compte il n'est pas si mûr que ça… * 

Lorsqu'il passèrent devant une boutique de bijoux, le jeune Serpentard s'arrêta et observa de plus près la vitrine où brillaient des tonnes d'objets tous plus beaux les uns que les autres.

" Est-ce que tu aimes les bijoux ? "Demanda soudain Draco, les yeux toujours rivés sur la vitrine. Harry le regarda étonné.

" Je n'aime pas trop ça, cela me dérangerai d'avoir un bracelet au poignet ou une bague qui me serre le doigt. "Répondit il en souriant. " Mais par contre je pense que je pourrais supporter une chaîne autour du cou… "Continua t il.

" Moi j'adore tous les bijoux surtout les bagues…bon c'est vrai que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement les bracelets…mais y'en a quand même des pas mal. " Lança Draco en rigolant. " Je pense qu'un jour je me ferai percer une oreille…ou peut être les deux… "Dit il distraitement. Harry eut un air ahuri.

" Tu veux te faire percer les oreilles ? "Demanda t il incrédule * N'empêche qu'il serait trop sexy si…QUOI ? ? ? ! ! !Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi…* 

" Oui j'en ai envie… "Affirma Draco ne faisant pas attention à l'air ébahi d'Harry. " Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cela…d'ailleurs si je le faisais tout de suite ? "Dit il l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

" NON ! ! "Cria Harry faisant sursauter le pauvre Draco, " Enfin je veux dire, pas aujourd'hui… "reprit il plus calmement, " Tu sais ce genre de chose ne se fait pas sur un coup de tête, il faut bien y réfléchir avant, ne le fais pas à la légère tu risques de le regretter sinon. "Expliqua Harry. " C'est comme les tatouages il faut… "

" D'accord maman… "Le coupa Draco qui craignait un long discours d'Harry sur les responsabilités et ce qu'implique la prise d'une décision aussi importante que celle ci. Il eut un regard plein de malice. Harry rougit et Draco rigola devant l'air gêné d'Harry. " C'est vrai qu'un tatouage ce serait pas mal non plus…tu m'as donné une bonne idée Harry… "Rajouta t il. Harry rougit encore plus et il détourna son regard du jeune Serpentard.

" Il est bientôt l'heure de rentrer et je n'ai toujours pas goûté à ta fameuse Bierreaubeurre. "Remarqua Draco.

" Eh bien allons y, il est encore temps. "Répondit Harry, content que celui ci ait changer de sujet.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même joie et bonne humeur. A l'heure de rejoindre le train Draco était un peu déçu mais il savait qu'un jour il reviendrait et la perspective de refaire le trajet avec Harry et de pouvoir se goinfrer de Chocogrenouille l'enchantait beaucoup…Il reprit donc son habituel sourire et profita des dernières minutes à passer en compagnie du Gryffondor.

A suivre… 

Je tiens à vous dire(si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre ^^ ,,,) au revoir à tout le monde et encore merci aux revieweurs je suis désolé car je semble dire toujours la même chose pour vous remercier, mais ce que je peux vous dire c'est que tous ces remerciements sont vraiment très sincères…

Dernière chose pour la coiffure de Draco vous pouvez vous l'imaginer style…Katan dans Angel Sanctuary…menfin bon c'est vous qui rêvez. o)


	10. chapitre 10

Ahhhh ! ! ! J'y crois pas, le premier chapitre à deux chiffres je suis trop contente c'est génial ^_^ Bon je sais ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, désolé de vous avoir dérangé avec ça…mais quand même c'est ma première fic et mon premier chapitre à deux chiffres (trop contente ^^) *Eh ! c'est bon on a compris…-_- *

Réponse aux reviews : 

****

Melepha :Qui sait ? Peut être bien qu'oui…mais bon j'aie déjà assez de mal avec le couple principal alors si je commence avec les autres je suis pas sortie de l'auberge -_-,,,, Menfin bon si tu le souhaites, je te promets d'essayer…Mais alors il faudra attendre encore quelques temps ^_^ Sinon merci pour ta review tu es toujours la première à m'écrire ^_____^(tu dois en passer du temps sur ff.net )

****

Didji :Je suis contente que tous mes chapitres t'ont plu ^____^ Et ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé les autres je suis déjà très contente que tu me review les derniers, en plus je comprend que tu n'ai pas de temps (surtout que moi je ne peux pas me vanter du nombre de reviews que je laisse ^^,,,,,) Je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire J et j'espère que tu aimeras 'ennui' d'ailleurs je suis même sûr que tu l'aimeras c'est une des meilleures fics de ff.net (en français bien sûr ^_^) Et surtout je ne veux pas qu'on te pende lol tes reviews me manqueraient trop ^____^ Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

****

Pitinad :J'aimerais bien le voir ton sourire niais lol…Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Harry il va s'en rendre compte plus tôt que tu ne le crois )Je suis vraiment très contente quand je reçois tes reviews et je dois avouer qu'elles m'ont manquées la dernière fois ^_^ mais ce n'est pas si grave que tu ai loupé un épisode du moment que tu l'a quand même lu (mieux vaut tard que jamais ) Sinon je me demande bien pourquoi ce moment est si marrant ?_ ?C'est vrai que je l'aime bien mais pas au point d'éclater de rire…Menfin bon je suis heureuse de te faire rire… Et je voulais te prévenir que tu n'es pas la seule : moiiiii ausssiiiii je veux un Dracccooooo ç_ç Et tu peux me bloquer autant de temps que tu veux sur tes reviews car elles sont vraiment délicieuses à lire ^____^ Je les aimes car elles m'incitent vraiment à continuer ma fic et je t'en remercie J En espérant que ce chapitre te calmera lol je te souhaite une bonne lecture…(en fait, yukina c'est celle de yûyû hakusho ? ? ?)

****

Cora : Que te dire à part merci beaucoup de tous tes encouragements, ce sont des personnes comme toi qui m'aide à tenir bon et m'incite à continuer (lire autant de fics que toi et toutes les reviewées une part une c'est pas du gâteau) Je suis sûre que tu as dû lire tellement de fics qu'un jour ta tête explosera lol nan j'rigole excuse ma plaisanterie débile ^^ ,,,,)

****

Saael' :Tes reviews sont appréciées car elles sont touchantes et pertinentes (en tout cas c'est ce que moi je pense ^_~)Tu es très gentille et je pense que ça se remarque tout de suite…Tu as raison pour le slash (ton détecteur est très efficace lol) Et oui plus ou moins rapidement en ce moment je suis en vacances mais lorsque ce sera la rentrée je ne garanti rien ^^,,,, C'est bizarre que tu me parles de Pansy, je ne te dis rien mais lis et tu comprendras ^_^ En fait c'est trop gentil de ne pas me tuer c'est ma maman qui va être contente :o) Je te remercie pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ^____^

****

Dragonwind :Tu soulèves un point important en parlant de Malfoy senior mais pour l'instant je ne dirais rien, je te laisse dans le suspens le plus total…^_^ Et je voulais te dire que pour le moyen de transport je suis sûre que c'est en train car j'ai demandé à des spécialistes ) Mais c'est vrai qu'au départ je doutais un peu ^^,,, (Mais merci de me faire remarquer mes erreurs continue comme ça ^____^) Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour la longueur des chapitres, normalement celui là est plus longs que le précédents…^_^ merci de me dire que mon chapitre n'était pas bizarre (je doute vraiment de moi dés fois…)Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^_____^ 

****

Nicolina :Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tes reviews me font plaisir ^___^ C'est tellement incroyable qu'une de mes fanfiqueuse préférées aime ma fic c'est trop fort. Ça me rend vraiment heureuse. Je te remercie de trouver du temps pour lire ma fic et la reviewer, tes encouragements me font un plaisir immense. Mais pourquoi personne n'aime ce pauvre Ron ? ? ? Il a pourtant rien fais de mal le pov chou o) En tout cas merci beaucoup (tu vois je t'avais dis que je le ferai et je l'ai fais ^_____^)

****

Lilabeth :Je te comprends pour les suite c'est vraiment énervant de ne pas les avoirs tout de suite…mais je suis contente que malgré ton énervement tu as quand même eut le courage de me reviewé ^______^ et même si tes encouragements sont intéressé lol je t'en suis vraiment reconnaissante J En plus tu aimes A+S alors ça me fait doublement plaisir ^^ Sinon je suis vraiment touché que tu me dises que j'écris bien (car moi j'en ai pas du tout l'impression -_-) c'est un très beau compliment que tu me fais là et je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre un jour… ^_______^ Donc c'est à mon tour de te dire merciiiiiiiii 

****

Kaima: J'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir ce que Ron à fait????? En fait je pense que tous les auteurs ont remarqués ta légendaire impatience lol mais ça me flatte quand même ^___^ ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes autant ma fic merci beaucoup pour ta review ;)

****

ZoR.oui.et alors: Si j'ai deux minutes???? Bien sûr que oui j'ai ai même trois pour un auteur comme toi…D'ailleurs c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour une revieweuse comme toi ;) Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir aidé à la mettre en ligne car elle est vraiment géniale ^___^ Je suis dans tes auteurs préféré??? Tu me fais beaucoup trop d'honneur ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ^_________^ Je te remercie pour ta review elle m'a beaucoup plu et j'espère sue tu aimeras ce chapitre car moi je sais que je vais adorer ton prochain ;o)

****

Mimi:Ohhhh!!! C'est trop gentil ce que tu me dis je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu à ce point…Les compliments venant de ta part sont vraiment très important pour moi car tu es l'un de mes auteurs préféré et ça me va droit au cœur.^____^ Pour Ron tu as à moitié raison il est vénère mais il est trop con pour ce rendre compte qu'il est en train de le perdre ^^ T'as raison un peu de slash ça nous fait pas de mal ^_____^ En fait pour le fantasme c'était pas vraiment Harry qui parlait mais moi lol j'aimerais vraiment le voir comme ça. Pour katan après mûres réflexions je ne pense pas que ça aille vraiment à Draco mais en tout cas je veux bien katan quand même ;o) MERCIIIIII ^____^

****

Addicted:Tu n'as rien à me dire de plus, ces seuls mots me suffisent…^_____^ En fait tu as raison pour mes copines (elles sont un peu flemmardes -_-) D'où il vient ton pseudo??? Moi il me fait penser à une chanson de 'truh heart': 'addictive' menfin je ne pense pas qu'il y ai de rapport ^^,,,, désolé pour mes théories foireuses ^_^;;; merci beaucoup pour ta review ;o)

****

Jude: Je suis trop contente de recevoir des reviews de fan de A+S c'est super ^_____^ C'est génial que les gens qui aimes ma fic aimes aussi les mêmes mangas que moi. Et si tu veux tous savoir moi aussi JE T'AIME merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on m'appelle déesse ^_______^ merci vraiment c'est trop chou… * en plus, elle a plutôt l'air d'une cruche en vrai -_- *

J'espère que la lecture de ma fic vous procure autant de plaisir que moi j'en ai en lisant vos reviews. ^^

Je ne sais pas si ça vous importe ou non que je vous réponde mais je vais continuer à le faire car vous le méritez vraiment.

Je dédie ce chapitre à une fanfiqueuse qui en a fait de même pour moi et je la respecte beaucoup o)…donc voilà j'espère vraiment qu'elle se reconnaîtra et qu'elle aimera ce chapitre ^____^ (bon aller pour t'aider je peux te dire que tu te trouves dans la liste au-dessus ^_^)

Bonne lecture ! 

Chapitre 10

Depuis la sortie au Prés au Lard, Ron et Hermione s'entendaient beaucoup mieux. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment ce miracle avait pu arriver mais il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre, il était même très soulagé de cette mystérieuse réconciliation. Ils étaient même venu voir Draco en personne pour s'excuser, sous les yeux ébahi d'Harry qui croyait que sa mâchoire allait en tomber. 

Il recommençait enfin à reprendre une vie normale il ne s'inquiétait plus de rien…enfin presque plus rien, une seule chose le tourmentait quelque peu. Il pensait de plus en plus à Draco…il agissait comme avant avec lui mais à chaque fois qu'il était ensemble il se sentait comme bizarre. Ce qui le perturbait encore plus c'est que Draco, lui, ne semblait pas dans le même cas, il avaittoujours le même sourire enfantin. Une chose qui l'attristait particulièrement était que Draco passait moins de temps avec lui ces dernier temps car il était maintenant souvent occupé avec les Serpentard, ou avec ses devoirs à faire ou encore les entraînements de Quidditch qui avait recommencés pour les Serpentard. Ils essayaient de profiter au maximum de ces rares moments passés ensemble, et chacun d'eux valait au moins tout les autres additionnés.

Draco aussi était peiné de cet éloignement mais il savait qu'Harry n'était pas tout seul il avait ses amis avec lui et d'ailleurs il observait souvent Harry pendant les déjeuné ou les cours et il était toujours aussi content de voir que celui ci s'amusait et souriait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient enfin réconciliés. Harry regardait Draco également pendant les cours et se réjouissait du bonheur que ressentait celui ci d'avoir enfin pu trouver des camarades. En effet, Draco avait pu trouver quelques amis chez les Serpentard et appréciait de plus en plus Crabbe et Goyle. Il s'était rendu compte qu'ils étaient vraiment gentils et attentionnés quand ils le voulaient, surtout envers Draco bien sûr. Ils le respectaient beaucoup et pour la première fois de leur vie Draco le leurs rendait. Bien sûr cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils soient idiots et qu'ils n'aient pas pris conscience de l'amitié qui était né entre lui et Harry, mais Draco les estimait beaucoup. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était sans doute l'attachement de cette Pansy Parkinson qui ne cessait de le coller et de trouver la moindre occasion pour passer du temps avec lui. Draco était réellement touché de son affection pour lui et (en bon naïf qu'il est) acceptait tous ce qu'elle lui demandait. 

Aujourd'hui il devait donc l'aider pour le prochain contrôle de potion qui devait avoir lieux dans deux jours. Draco adorait ce cours, il était très bon dans cette matière et il s'était vite rendu compte que le professeur l'aimait bien et le félicitait souvent de son travail. Au départ il pensait que cela était dû à son état, mais il compris vite qu'il devait déjà se comporter comme cela avant qu'il ne perde la mémoire quand il entendit quelqu'un dire un jour qu'il avait toujours était 'le _chouchou_ du prof et que c'était injuste', mais il ne se formalisait pas de cela et faisait toujours de son mieux dans toutes les matières.

Tout en marchant pour rejoindre Pansy à la bibliothèque il rencontra Harry dans les couloirs son balais à la main.

" Salut Harry ! "Lança t il. " Tu te rends à ton entraînement de Quidditch ? "Demanda t il tout en désignant son balais des yeux.

" Quelle sens de l'observation… "Répondit il en le taquinant. " Et toi tu va à la bibliothèque ? "Poursuivit il plus sérieusement.

" Eh oui…y'en a qui travail ici… "Dit il en réponse à la moquerie d'Harry. " En fait je vais aider Pansy à réviser pour le contrôle de Rogue… "

Harry eut un léger soubresaut quand il entendit le nom de Pansy. Heureusement Draco ne se remarqua rien et crut que c'était à cause du rappel du test de Rogue. Il rigola et partit en lançant à Harry un 't'as intérêt à t'y mettre…si tu veux je t'aiderais si Hermione est trop occupée' qu'Harry perçut à peine. *Pourquoi ça me fait cet effet de savoir qu'il va passer toute l'après-midi avec cette face de boul…enfin je veux dire Pansy… ? Il est grand il fait ce qui lui plaît…je suis pas sa mère…je ne serais pas jaloux tout de même ?……naannnn….. * Sur ce il partit en direction du terrain et essaya de ne plus y penser.

Draco commençait à regretter d'avoir accepter de l'aider ça faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils révisaient ensemble et rien ne rentrait. * Qu'est ce qu'elle est bête* Pensa Draco exaspéré…Il n'aimait pas insulter les gens et surtout ses amis mais là, vraiment, c'était le comble. Elle ne faisait même pas attention à ce que Malfoy lui disait et tentait désespérément de lui faire comprendre. Elle semblait totalement distraite et ne cessait de le regarder d'un air bête, ce qui avait le don de l'énerver encore plus. Au bout d'un moment Draco n'y tint plus.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? "Demanda t il à bout de nerf. Pansy sursauta et rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

" Rien, rien… "Répondit elle timidement. 

" Dis le moi… "Insista Draco qui ne la croyait pas du tout lorsqu'elle disait qu'il n'y avait rien.

" C'est…c'est juste que…que tu es tellement beau…que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te regarder… "Avoua t elle en baissant les yeux de honte. Draco resta complètement abasourdi par le déclaration de Pansy, devait il s'en réjouir ?Après tout cela restait un compliment avant tout. Draco lui sourit donc et la remercia. Car pour lui, cela était une marque de gentillesse de la part de Pansy de lui dire ça. Et tout naturellement, il retourna le compliment malgré le manque de charme évident de la pauvre Serpentarde. Apparemment cela dû lui plaire car celle ci se jeta sur lui en couinant de joie…

Draco ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça et n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la Serpentarde en furie. Lentement il réussit à s'en dépêtrer en retirant un à un les doigts de Pansy collaient à sa robe de sorcier. Il reprit son souffle et jeta un coup d'œil vers Pansy qui le regardait encore d'un air niais.

" Euh…écoutes Pansy…je crois qu'il va falloir que je m'en aille maintenant…on a assez révisés. "Dit il en rangeant ses affaires.

" Tu crois… ? "Demanda Pansy avec un sourire aguicheur. " Je ne crois pas être vraiment prête. "Rajouta t elle.

" Mais si voyons, tu réussiras ce test… "Répondit Draco * Peut être en rêve ouais…* Puis il partit laissant derrière lui une Pansy totalement ahuri par le rejet de Draco.

************************

" Qu'est ce que tu as Draco ?Tu as l'air songeur… "Déclara Harry.

Draco tressaillit à l'appel d'Harry et sortit de ses pensés. Il détacha son regard de la fenêtre, qu'il fixait déjà depuis une heure, et regarda Harry qui affichait un air inquiet pour son ami. C'est en arrivant à la bibliothèque les bras chargés de livres et de parchemins qu'il avait aperçut Draco, par-dessus sa pile de livre, assis seul au fond de la salle. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de lui étant donné que Ron et Hermione n'étaient censés arriver que dans une heure. Mais il avait tout de suite remarqué que Draco était dans la lune et il se demandait se qui pouvait bien le tourmenter.

" Alors Draco ? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? "Insista Harry en le fixant des les yeux.

" Non, non ce n'est pas ça…c'est juste…que…enfin…je réfléchissais à propos de Pansy… "Répondit il un peu tristement.

Harry sentit son cœur manquer un battement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que Draco évoquait Parkinson son cœur se serrait.

" A propos de quoi ? "Réussit il à articuler.

" Est ce qu'elle était…disons…plus qu'une amie, avant que je ne perde ma mémoire ? "Demanda t il à Harry en lui lançant un regard incertain.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, son cœur lui faisait si mal qu'il en aurait pleuré.

" Pourquoi ? "Le questionna t il.

" Hier, pendant qu'on révisait tous les deux elle n'arrêtait pas de me regarder… " Répondit Draco en parlant lentement et doucement. " …et je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle me fixait…et…et elle m'a dit que c'était parce que…j'étais beau… " Il semblait si gêner qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

" Et alors ? "Demanda t il d'un air moqueur.

" Et bien je lui ai dit qu'elle aussi l'était… "Répondit Draco.

" QUOI ? ? ? ! ! "S'exclama Harry d'un air effaré. " Et…tu le pensais ? "Poursuivit il. 

" Pas vraiment…en fait je lui ai dit…pour lui faire plaisir. "Expliqua Draco.

" Tu sais Draco… "Commença Harry d'une voix douce, après s'être remis de ses émotions " …Je ne crois pas que ce soit bien de dire ce genre de chose si on ne le pense pas…et puis, il y a une différence entre dire la vérité et faire un compliment pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un. "Harry observa Draco et reprit. " Ecoute, si tu lui as dit cela elle a put se faire des idées ou croire que tu acceptais ses avances "Expliqua Harry, il avait quelquefois vraiment l'impression d'être sa mère. Draco eut un regard attristé.

" La pauvre…je crois que tu as raison…elle a dû se faire des idées… "Dit Draco l'air désolé.

" Comment ça ? "Le questionna Harry, incrédule.

" Après que je lui ai dit ça…elle s'est jeté sur moi… "Répondit il.

Harry resta atterré par ce que Draco venait de dire mais en même temps il était très amusé et après quelques secondes il éclata de rire. Draco était fâché qu'Harry ne le prenne pas au sérieux c'était un véritable problème pour lui. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Pansy mais il ne voulait absolument pas sortir avec elle.

" Harry, c'est pas marrant, je ne veux pas blesser Pansy mais je n'éprouve rien pour elle et…tu vois si j'étais son petit copain avant la tâche sera d'autant plus dur. "Dit alors Draco.

" Je te comprends…je suis désolé… "Répondit Harry avec un regard compréhensif. " …je ne sais pas trop ce que vous étiez l'un pour l'autre avant, mais si je peux te dire une chose c'est qu'on ne peut obliger personne à vous aimez… tu ne dois pas trahir tes sentiments, si tu ne l'aimes pas…ou plus, dis le lui. "

Alors qu'il venait de terminer sa phrase il vit Ron et Hermione rentrer dans la bibliothèque et marcher vers eux. Ils s'assirent avec eux et se mirent sérieusement au travail sous le regard sévère d'Hermione.

***********************

Le professeur Rogue était penché sur son bureau, il travaillait sur sa potion et rajoutait chaque ingrédients d'une façon méticuleuse et précise. Cela faisait maintenant dix jours qu'elle bouillonnait et n'attendait qu'à être utilisée. Rogue était assez fière de son travail, la potion avançait bien et peut être qu'elle aurait était prête plus tôt que prévu. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur le Directeur qui la referma derrière lui et s'avança vers lui.

" Alors professeur Rogue comment cela avance ? "Demanda t il.

" Très bien M Dumbeldore, elle sera sûrement prête dans les temps, peut être même plus tôt… "Répondit il d'un air satisfait.

" Ça ne m'étonne, vous faites un excellent travail. "Le félicita Dumbeldore. " J'ai pris la décision de ne prévenir M Malfoy que quatre jours avant qu'elle ne soit finit. "Poursuivit il.

" Et pour le coupable ? "Demanda Rogue intéressé.

" Pour l'instant nous n'allons engager aucune enquête sur un potentiel coupable…nous demanderons l'avis de M Malfoy à ce sujet plus tard. "Répondit Dumbeldore. Rogue parut déçu mais ne dit rien. Dumbeldore sortit de la salle en saluant le professeur de potion quelque peu désappointé.

***********************

Draco attendait Harry assis dans les gradins. C'était aujourd'hui le jour où, habituellement, ils s'entraînaient ensemble. Il tenait fermement son balais dans sa main moite. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il appréhendait ce rendez-vous avec Harry. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis cette fois là, à la bibliothèque et il était content de pouvoir enfin passer un peu de temps avec lui. 

Il distingua une silhouette au loin qui devait être celle d'Harry il attendit sagement que celui ci arrive à sa hauteur puis il lui fit un signe de la main auquel le Gryffondor répondit en souriant.

" Tu es un peu en retard… "Dit Draco en le taquinant. Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. 

" Désolé, j'étais avec Ron. "S'excusa t il.

" Je croyais que tu m'avais oublié… "Commença Draco.

" NON ! "S'écria Harry d'un air indigné. " …Enfin je veux dire…comment aurais je put t'oublier ? "Se reprit Harry en souriant. Draco ne dit rien et pour toute réponse enfourcha son balais et partit devant un Harry totalement stupéfait. * Ha tu veux faire la course…eh bin tu viendras pas te plaindre après. * Pensa Harry avec un sourire de contentement. Puis il partit à toute vitesse essayant de rattraper le Serpentard qui avait quand même prit une certaine avance.

Après une heure d'entraînement Harry et Malfoy n'en pouvaient plus, le soleil brûlant était pour une grande part la cause de cette épuisement. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud et Harry avait été le premier à s'en plaindre. Il descendirent dans les gradins et décidèrent de faire le tour du lac. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher le long de la berge. 

Il se trouva que cela était beaucoup moins fatigant que de jouer au Quidditch. Arrivé sur l'autre rive Draco voulut 's'allonger dans l'herbe pour mieux contempler les nuages.'

" J'adore ça… "Déclara t il et se couchant. Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

" Dis moi en fait, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça c'était passé avec Parkinson ? "Demanda distraitement Harry, ses yeux fixant un nuage qui ressemblait étrangement un nez pointu et crochu de Rogue.

" Ah…euh…eh bien je lui ai parlé comme tu me l'avais conseillé et…je crois qu'elle a compris, mais ça n'a pas changé son attitude envers moi…mais ça ne me dérange pas…elle est attendrissante dés fois… "Répondit Malfoy tout en se levant. Il alla s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un énorme arbre qui se trouvait au bord de l'eau. C'était un majestueux saule pleureur il était si grand que ses branches tombantes formaient une sorte de rideau vert. Harry de voyait presque plus Draco derrière toutes ses feuilles. Il l'avait suivit du regard l'avait détourné pour observer une grenouille qui passait par-là. * Tiens ! Cela me fait penser que Draco adore les Chocogrenouilles *Remarqua Harry, un sourire passant sur son visage.

" Pourquoi vas tu t 'asseoir là bas ? "Demanda t il en retournant sa tête vers Draco.

" J'aime les nuages, mais je n'aime pas me faire griller au soleil… "Répondit le Serpentard. Et pour associé les gestes à la parole il retira sa robe de sorcier et entrouvrit sa chemise blanche qui se trouvait en dessous. Harry fit de même et se leva. Il fixa le ciel d'un air songeur.

" A quoi tu penses ? "Lui demanda soudain Malfoy. Harry ne le regarda pas et resta silencieux. Après quelques secondes de silence il répondit enfin à sa question.

" Je pensais…je pensais au premier jour où nous nous sommes parlés… "

Draco parut étonné, mais un sourire attendri s'étira sur son visage. " Je m'en souviens très bien… "Dit il d'un ton rêveur. " D'ailleurs tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question… "Poursuivit il avec un sourire innocent. Innocent là était bien le mot Harry n'aurait jamais put penser qu'une seule pensé lubrique aurait put traverser son esprit d'enfant candide * Candide ? ! J'exagère pas un peu là ? !* 

Draco ferma les yeux et mis ses mains derrière son dos appuyé contre l'arbre. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait mais il se rappela vite la question à laquelle il n'avait pas répondu…_Dis moi, toi, comment je suis ?_ A ce moment là il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre mais maintenant…

" Tu es… "Commença Harry en fixant la surface de l'eau, les yeux dans le vague. " …tu es beau et gentil… "Il se retourna et s'approcha de Draco qui le regardait perplexe, Harry n'y fit pas attention et continua. " Tu es attentionné et indulgent…tes yeux sont un océan de glace…mais ils sont pourtant si chaleureux à la fois… "

Tout en lui parlant il s'était agenouillé prés de lui et avait posé sa main sur sa joue. Draco ne faisait rien il s'était noyé dans les yeux d'Harry, il était rester immobile et buvait chaque parole que le Gryffondor prononçait. 

"… Tu es aussi très intelligent…et… "Ses paroles n'étaient plus que des chuchotements. Il posa sa deuxième main sur l'arbre bloquant ainsi Draco qui se trouvait dos à celui ci. Harry se rapprochait inexorablement de son visage et Draco ne pouvait pas reculer mais il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. 

" …dés fois…quand le soleil se reflète dans tes cheveux et éclaire tes yeux… "Leur visage étaient maintenant si proche que leurs souffles se mêlaient, Harry avait ses yeux mi-clos et son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait d'exploser, il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait, il était juste attiré par son visage, comme hypnotisé. " …tu ressembles à un ange… "Ils n'étaient maintenant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Puis enfin leurs lèvres se touchèrent et tout leur corps fut traversé par des choc électriques. Harry déposa de doux et légers baisers sur les lèvres suaves et sensuelles de Draco qui fut parcourut de frissons au contact des lèvres d'Harry. Mais le contact ne dura pas très longtemps, Harry se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire s'était éloigné précipitamment et avait détourné son regard d'un air embarrassé.

Draco qui jusqu'ici n'avait pas réagit posa délicatement sa main sur le visage du Gryffondor et exerça une légère pression pour lui faire tourner son visage vers le sien. Harry affichait un regard gêné.

" Excuse moi je… "Commença t il en baissant les yeux.

Lentement Draco fit glisser son doigt sur les lèvres du Gryffondor en ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une caresse.

" Chuuuut… "Murmura le Serpentard dans un souffle. Il attira le visage d'Harry vers le sien en mettant sa main sur sa joue. Il ne contrôlait plus ses propres gestes. Il savait seulement qu'il avait apprécié et qu'il désirait plus que tout qu'Harry recommence. Alors que les lèvres du Gryffondor rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois celle de Draco, il fit couler tendrement ses doigts dans le cou d'Harry et son autre main rejoignit celle d'Harry, qui se trouvait toujours sur l'arbre, et il enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Harry sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes de Draco s'entrouvrirent et il fit passer sa langue dans sa bouche, approfondissant de plus en plus le baiser. Leur langue bataillant dans un balais qui ne semblait jamais prendre fin.

Harry ne pouvait se lasser du goût exquis de ces lèvres brûlantes, il se trouvait que sous ses airs d'enfant innocent et candide Draco embrassait comme un Dieu, et il répondait ardemment au baiser d'Harry. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux se goûtant et se savourant l'un et l'autre. Leur langue se mêlant tel leurs doigts entrelacés…

A suivre…

Alors qu'est ce que vous en dites ? ? ? ^_^ Je vous avais dit que ce serait pour bientôt…(en fait je commençais à penser que vous en aviez vraiment marre et je m'y suis mise…voilà o))

J'ai eu du mal à écrire la scène du baiser j'y ai consacrer du temps (* ouais tu parles -_- *) et je n'ai quand même pas l'impression de l'avoir réussi ^^,,,,

Désolé vraiment je ne suis pas très au point pour ce genre de truc…


	11. chapitre 11

Et voilà ENFIN un beau chapitre comme on les aime et qui ne servent strictement à RIEN. Ba oui ! je suis navré de vous dire que vous avez attendu un mois et résultat : Un chapitre bien cul-cul la praline (je sais pas si vous voyez le tome 8 de bronze…ba c'est pareil ^^,,,,) Donc comme vous l'aurez compris, il ne se passe rien de très intéressant et je vous suggère donc de ne le lire qu'au cas extrême ou vous n'auriez rien d'autre à faire lol….

Réponses aux reviews : (ça aura tout de même servit à ça ^___^)

****

Dame-lune : Ah oui ?C'est vrai qu'elle est réussie ? Merci ^____^ c'est sympa de me dire ça parce que j'étais po très sûr de moi ^^,,,, Tu t'y es presque cru ? ? ? ? Ba didons moi à ta place je les en aurais empêché et j'aurais kidnappé Draco…lol (si, si je l'aurais fais ^___^) merci ta review m'a fais très plaisir o) ils sont chouuuu tous les deux ils sont trop migggnnnooonnnsss ^o^

****

Pitinad : Ah ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps…(nostalgie) ça fait tellement longtemps que tu m'a écrit cette review que quand je l'ai relu ça m'a fais bizarre ^__^ (cherche po à comprendre pourquoi ^^,,,) Bon alors elle t'as plu la scène de 'l'arbre' lol j'adore le nom que tu lui a données c'est très recherché didons lol Ah bon ? Tu veux pas qu'Harry souffre ? ? ? niark niark niark -_- tu verras bien…(il va se suicider tellement il sera triste lol) Bien sûr qu'Harry n'allait pas s'enfuir, il est po du genre à détaler au moindre danger (c'est un héros quand même…) bon aller en vérité t'as raison c'était surtout pour qu'il s'embrassent ^^,,,, T'as trouvé qu'il était tendre ? C'est super, c'est justement ce que je cherchais à faire ^___^ merci beaucoup moule. Ah ! Et une dernière chose, tes yeux sont un océan de glace…au chocolat lol (je suppose que t'a les yeux marrons non ?)

****

Cora : Ah ma pitite cora toujours au rendez-vous ^___^ merci beaucoup (tu sais quoi moi aussi je voudrais savoir la suite…)

****

Mimi : J'ai cru comprendre que t'étais contente non ? Et bien moi aussi ^___^quoi de plus génial qu'une de tes reviews o) merci merci je suis trop heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait autant plu et j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un te feras une belle déclaration comme celle que j'ai écrite (et que je ne trouve pas si génial ^^,,,) car je pense que tu le mérites ^___^ Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la scène du baiser…merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements…je t'adore t'es génial ^___^

****

Clau : Oh la la ! C'est très gentil de me dire que j'ai du talent mais je ne crois sincèrement pas en avoir autant ^^,,, Je suis très touché de ta review et je suis d'accord pour correspondre avec toi. Ya pas de problème, je ne vois pas pourquoi je dirais non à quelqu'un qui apprécie autant ma fic. ^___^

****

Lilabeth : Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, tu peux pas savoir comme je me sens coupable d'avoir étais aussi longue…je m'excuse tout particulièrement auprès de toi, car je sais que tu n'aimes pas attendre…j'espère au moins que tu liras la suite et que tu me pardonnes ^^,,,, merci tout de même pour ta review j'ai été très heureuse de la recevoir ^_____^

****

Tala : MICI ahhhh ! C'est tellement génial de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne elle est si touchante…merci merci beaucoup c'est trop gentil de me dire que c'était magnifique ça me donne vraiment envi de continuer à écrire ^____^ T'as trouvé ça sensuelle ? #^_^# merci c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire, mais c'est vrai que j'avais pas l'impression d'avoir réussit alors je te remercie car ta review m'a rassurer…

****

Nicolina : ça tombe bien que ce soit ton préféré puis que je te l'ai dédié lol Ne me remercie pas je pense que c'est à moi de le faire, je te devais bien ça car tu m'encourages toujours et ça me touche beaucoup. ^____^ Merci de me dire qu'il était réussi, je crois que j'ai fais de mon mieux car je savais qu'il était pour toi en quelques sorte…Je suis très contente qu'il t'ai plu ^___^ merci encore.

****

Love.drake : ah ma pitite ZoR que j'adore ^_^ t'as vu ça rime lol. Merci pour ta review et t'es pas obligé d'en faire des longues je les aime même courte du moment qu'elles viennent de toi o) Et arrêtes de dire que tu ne dis que des bêtises car c'est faux ( vu tes fics je dirais que c'est loin d'être des conneries.) Vu le temps que j'aie mis à écrire la suite je suppose que t'as dû taper beaucoup de chose autour de toi lol Merci pour ta review ^___^ (en fait, tu n'es pas l'UNE de mes plus grandes fans puisqu'à mon avis t'es la seule lol)

****

Lulune : Oh mais t'en fais po moi aussi je dis ça pour toutes les fics bonnes que je lis lol d'ailleurs c'est normal si elles sont bonnes qu'on leur dise qu'elles sont biens (euh ! c'est du charabia comme me dirais mon prof de français… mais je me comprends ^^,,,) Alors merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^

****

Saael' : C'est po grave vaut mieux tard que jamais lol. En tout cas c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai écris la suite parce qu'en fait je l'avais presque oubliée et un jour j'ai reçu ta review et je me suis souvenu qu'elle existait lol. Alors doublement merci ^___^ Moi aussi je suis contente que tu ai pu revewé je t'adore t'es super et tes review me font vraiment plaisir ^____^ Pansy la pauvre personne ne l'aime, même moi je n'arrive même po à ressentir de la pitié pour elle…elle est navrante comme nana -_-

Voilà je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Mais surtout s'il vous plaît soyez indulgent j'étais pas inspiré….^^,,,,

Chapitre 11

Harry sortit de son cours d'Enchantement tel un automate les yeux perdus dans le vide. Hermione et Ron commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter pour lui, cela faisait trois jours qu'il agissait comme ça, il avait toujours l'air préoccupé ou même triste. Ils lui avaient bien demandés plusieurs fois quel était le problème mais Harry répondait toujours qu'il n'y avait rien. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de le voir dans cet état, entre l'aveu de Ron et l'air abattu d'Harry, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait même remarqué que Malfoy aussi agissait bizarrement, surtout lorsqu'il était en présence d'Harry. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec le jour où elle et Ron étaient venus les chercher prés du lac, mais pour l'instant elle préférait attendre que ce soit Harry qui vienne la voir de lui-même pour en parler. Elle avait bien assez de chose sur le cœur pour le moment…

Harry marchait dans le couloir d'un air absent. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, les seules images qui ne cessaient de se répéter dans son esprit étaient celles de ce baiser échangé avec Draco. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, on aurait dit que son monde ne tournait plus qu'autour de ce baiser. Il n'osait plus regarder Draco en face et était affreusement gêné lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui. Et il avait remarqué qu'il en était de même pour Draco. Il ne savait pas comment ce serait passée la suite si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas intervenus mais peut être n'était ce pas plus mal…

Flash back. 

Harry se détacha des lèvres de Draco, à bout de souffle et haletant.

" Whoua ! "Fut la chose qu'il réussit à articuler. 

Lentement il leva les yeux vers ceux de Draco et ils se fixèrent sans dire un mot. Le Serpentard affichait un regard indescriptible, et lui-même ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. 

Soudain il entendirent des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Puis des voix qui se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes…Ils se séparèrent précipitamment l'un de l'autre et Harry se mit à côté de lui. 

" Ah! Vous êtes là ? On vous à cherchés partout. "Dit une voix venant de derrière les branches. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'une tête rousse n'en sortit suivit d'une Hermione qui tentait désespérément de retirer ses cheveux qui s'étaient coincé dans une branche. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée de s'en dépêtrer, elle jeta un œil sur les deux fugueurs et eut un regard étonné en apercevant leurs mains entrelacées. 

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite la réaction d'Hermione mais s'aperçut bien vite que dans sa précipitation il avait oublié de détacher sa main de celle de Draco. Il ne fit aucun doute que celui ci s'en était aussi aperçut car Harry sentit les doigts de Draco se délier doucement des siens. Heureusement Ron ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il observait le lac d'un air distrait en murmurant quelque chose comme " qu'est ce qu'il fait chaux… ".

" Bon on y va ? Le dîner sera bientôt servi et je meurs de faim. "Dit soudain Hermione, coupant cour à ce silence embarrassant.

Draco et Harry se levèrent d'un bon en acquiesçant et prirent leur robe de sorciers toujours sur le sol. Ils marchèrent à la suite d'Hermione et de Ron…et pendant tout le trajet un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Les deux Gryffondor rythmaient la 'conversation' et essayaient de ne pas faire attention à l'état des deux autres. Ils se lançaient sans cesse des regards d'incompréhension et tous deux furent bien content lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la Grande Salle…

Fin du flash back. 

Harry comprenait maintenant ce curieux sentiment qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco en compagnie de Pansy…C'était la jalousie. Mais jusqu'à ce moment il n'avait pas voulut se l'avouer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour Draco mais il savait que c'était bien plus que de l'amitié. Il avait aimer ce baiser et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Draco il se sentait l'irrésistible envie de recommencer. Mais de toute façon, même s'il approuvait le fait qu'il soit réellement amoureux de lui, il ne savait pas ce que, lui, ressentait à son égard et là était le vrai problème.

Bien sûr Draco avait répondu à son baiser et n'avait pas repoussé Harry mais cela ne l'avait pas convaincu. Cela n'était pas suffisant pour pouvoir affirmer que Draco ressentait de l'amour pour lui…d'ailleurs maintenant, Harry était à deux doigts de penser qu'il ressentait de la haine contre lui. Il ne se comportait plus comme d'habitude. Harry pensait que ce geste avait dû profondément troubler Draco au vue de son nouveau comportement.

Il tentait de ne pas y penser et de ne pas faire transparaître ses sentiments, mais sa tristesse n'avait pas échappée à ses amis qui avaient vite devinés que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait préféré ne pas révéler la vérité à Hermione et Ron car il appréhendait leurs réactions. Il se sentait si seul, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Draco et il ne pouvait même pas parler de ses tourments à ses meilleurs amis. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec le Serpentard. Mais à chaque fois qu'il allait vers lui il se sentait défaillir, soit il était sur le point de se jeter dessus, soit il n'avait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'à la fin.

De son côté Draco n'était pas plus heureux qu'Harry il se sentait aussi était perdu que lui, si ce n'était encore plus. Il ne cessait de penser à Harry et ne savait pas quels étaient ses réels sentiments pour lui. Il était si malheureux depuis que lui et Harry avaient cessés de se parler. Il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, il avait besoin d'Harry, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se passer de son amitié…mais était ce seulement de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le Gryffondor ?

Il n'en savait rien, il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments pour lui. Ce baiser signifiait t il autant pour lui que pour Harry ? Et d'abord que signifiait ce baiser pour Harry ? 

Il lui avait dit qu'il était beau et bizarrement il n'avait pas eut la même réaction que lorsque Pansy lui avait dit cela. L'entendre de la bouche d'Harry avait provoqué toutes sortes de réactions étranges sur lui il était complètement ému… son cœur battait fort… sa température avait tellement augmentée qu'il croyait suffoquer… mais surtout… il était si heureux…Et au fur et à mesure qu'Harry prononçait ces phrases, la joie se faisait de plus en plus importante en lui il se sentait vraiment désarmer devant l'air si sincère du Gryffondor. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de lui et encore maintenant ses phrases résonnaient dans sa tête tel un doux murmure _Dés fois…quand le soleil se reflète dans tes cheveux et éclaire tes yeux…tu ressembles à un ange…_Ces mots étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire et l'avaient profondément touchés. Et pourtant…il n'avait rien dit…il n'avait rien fait. Il regrettait tellement à présent d'être resté comme un ahuri.

Harry affichait un air si triste ces derniers temps et Draco n'osait même plus lui parler sachant que c'était de sa faute. Il culpabilisait…mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller le voir. Il se sentait si lâche, il n'arrivait même pas accepter et affronter ses propres sentiments…

************************

" Ron, tu as terminé ton devoir à rendre ? "Demanda Hermione tout en cherchant son parchemin qui s'était engouffré dans les méandres de son sac.

" Mouai, mouai… "Répondit il d'un ton ennuyé qui ne convaincu pas du tout la jeune fille.

" Ron c'est très important ce devoir… "Soupira t elle d'un air désapprobateur " …et l'essai de Potion ? "Enchaîna t elle.

Ron eut un regard agacé et sortit sa plume, laissant pour un moment son magazine de Quidditch. Hermione eut un sourire satisfait et trouva enfin son devoir, enfoui dans son sac, ce qui la rendit encore plus contente…Elle s'assit à côté de lui dans le fauteuil et commença à le relire consciencieusement. Soudain elle tressaillit et eut un regard de panique. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut à son dortoir, elle revint et chercha d'une façon empressé dans ses livres tournant frénétiquement les pages dans un vacarme dérangeant. Ron qui commençait à en avoir assez daigna enfin lever la tête et il lui demanda d'un ton monotone ce qu'il se passait.

" Ron c'est terrible ! "Dit elle d'une voix tremblante. Ron la regarda avec inquiétude se demandant ce qui pouvait bien perturber autant son amie.

" J'ai oublié de parler de la contre potion d'agrume dans mon devoir et je n'ai aucun livre sur ça… "Finit elle pas dire désespéré. Ron sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa nuque.

" C'est tout ! "S'exclama t il atterré.

" Mais tu comprends pas Ron…Bon ! Je vais à la bibliothèque. "Dit elle d'un ton décidé.

Ron ne rajouta rien et se remit au travail en lançant un dernier regard exaspéré vers la jeune fille… 

***********************

Hermione avançait d'un pas déterminé dans les couloirs de Poudlard tenant fermement son parchemin sous son bras…Enfin arrivé à la bibliothèque elle entreprit de prendre sa place habituelle au fond de la salle et de se mettre sérieusement au travail. Elle alla tout d'abord chercher les livres dont elle avait besoin dans les étagères, qu'elle connaissait d'ailleurs par cœur depuis cette fameuse journée de retenue, puis se dirigea vers sa table.

Elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle aperçut Draco qui était assis à sa table en train de faire ses devoirs. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Aller le voir et travailler avec lui ou trouver une autre table…Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir car celui ci avait relevé lé tête et lui souriait gentiment, signe que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle vienne le rejoindre. Elle avala durement sa salive puis avança d'un pas lent vers lui.

" Alors tu viens pour quoi ? "Demanda Draco pendant que la Gryffondor s'installait sagement à ses côtés.

" Le devoir de potion. "Répondit elle.

" Ah ! Je vois "Dit il en jetant un œil aux livres que celle ci avait ramené. " La contre potion d'agrume… "Rajouta t il ironiquement. " Moi aussi j'ai eut du mal. "

" Tu as déjà terminé ? "Demanda t elle intriguée.

" Oui, à vrai dire, je l'ai fait il y a longtemps pour être tranquille. "Répondit il en souriant.

Hermione savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler et c'est justement ce qu'elle voudrait qu'Harry et Ron comprennent et fasse.

" Si seulement Harry et Ron faisaient de même je n'aurais pas à les… "Commença Hermione qui s'était arrêter lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du regard peiné de Draco lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le nom d'Harry. Elle parut tout d'abord confuse puis elle posa son livre sur la table et se rapprocha lentement de lui.

" Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "Le questionna t elle d'une voix douce.

Draco eut un sourire triste et détourna son regard vers la fenêtre qu'il avait pris l'habitude de regarder lorsqu'il se sentait mélancolique. Il aimait beaucoup la très belle vue qu'il y avait sur la forêt interdite de Poudlard qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

" Alors tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? "Demanda Hermione quelque peu peinée. 

Draco sortit de sa contemplation et se retourna vers Hermione qui le regardait avec une certaine inquiétude. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé. Celle ci parut désappointée.

" …Harry non plus ne veux pas m'en parler. "Soupira t elle, déçue.

" Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il a ? "Demanda t il précipitamment.

Hermione fut assez choquée du soudain changement de comportement de Draco, mais elle sourit attendrit par l'affolement du Serpentard au sujet de son ami.

" Eh bien… il agit étrangement ces temps ci… il a l'air si triste et…il tout le temps dans les nuages… "Dit elle.

" Je…je…je suis si désolé…c'est…c'est ma faute. "Dit alors Draco incertain et navré.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui mit la main sur l'épaule dans un geste se voulant rassurant.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais ce que je sais…c'est que tu manques beaucoup à Harry et qu'il te manque aussi…et quoi que tu ai pu lui faire, je suis sûre qu'il ne t'en veut pas… "Souffla t elle d'une voix pleine de douceur. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Draco et Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer de le voir si soulagé.

" Merci Hermione… "Souffla t il. Puis sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, elle sentit les bras du Serpentard l'enlacer. Et contre toute attente, elle se laissa aller dans cette douce étreinte et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aurait jamais put penser qu'un jour elle prendrait Malfoy dans ses bras mais c'était bel et bien arrivé et franchement elle ne regrettait pas…

" Hermione…je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai fais…tu es l'amie que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir… "Murmura Draco d'une voix sincère mais si triste à la fois. Hermione fut réellement émut par cette déclaration elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle aurait tant voulut dire quelque chose à Draco pour le rassurer mais elle ne voulait pas casser la magie de cet instant…un lien particulier était né entre eux…une amitié qui avait besoin de se manifester après toutes ces années de haine et d'indifférence…

***********************

Harry courait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre au plus vite la classe de Rogue. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait rendre son essai et il avait complètement oublié de le donner à la fin du cours. Il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'il se rendait à son cours de Sortilèges et avait tout de suite fait demi-tour, en asseyant d'aller le plus vite possible Hermione et Ron avaient voulut l'accompagner mais ce dernier ne souhaitait pas créer des ennuis à ses amis. Et même s'il s'attendait à ce que Rogue ne l'accueille pas à bras ouvert il préférait y aller seul et supporter sa colère sans impliquer ses deux amis.
    Arrivé devant la salle il rentra encore essoufflé de sa course et chercha Rogue des yeux mais la seule personne qu'il trouva fut Draco qui se tenait prés du bureau et semblait attendre patiemment. Il tenait un parchemin qui devait sûrement être son essai et il affichait un regard anxieux. Il avait sans doute lui aussi oublié de rendre son devoir.
Le cœur d'Harry fit un bon dans sa poitrine, il ne savait pas comment il devait agir, mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix qui s'offraient à lui vu les circonstances. Il aurait voulut partir mais il devait absolument rendre son devoir sous peine d'avoir un zéro ou une retenue. Il continua donc de s'enfoncer dans la salle appréhendant chaque geste de Draco. Il semblait que celui ci n'avait pas entendu Harry venir. Le Gryffondor essayait tant bien que mal de faire le moins de bruit possible. Draco avait l'air si calme…et quelque peu préoccupé comme s'il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien autour de lui…ses beaux yeux regardant intensément le mur se trouvant devant lui. Rien qu'à cette vu Harry se sentait transporté de joie, son cœur battait la chamade et tout son corps se crispait…
    Enfin Draco sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête vers Harry qui s'était arrêté. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry et tous deux restèrent longuement à s'observer se dévorant des yeux et se détaillant comme si s'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Depuis ce fameux jour ils ne s'étaient plus regarder de peur d'être surprit par l'un ou part l'autre…
Un silence tacite c'était installé entre eux. Chacun attendant que l'autre ne fasse le premier pas. Enfin ce fut Harry qui parla en premier.
" Où est le professeur Rogue ? "Demanda t il incertain. * Génial Harry alors là tu pouvais pas faire mieux….*
" Je…je ne sais pas… "Répondit Draco timidement.
" …Ah ! Et…tu as oublié de rendre ton devoir toi aussi… "Dit il bredouillant. 
Draco hocha la tête affirmativement. Et tous deux se turent dans un silence gêné. Harry alla s'asseoir à une place au premier rang et eut un sourire ironique.
" C'est bien la première fois que je me mets au premier rang dans cette salle. "Dit il un peu pour lui-même.
Draco sourit, il avait remarqué qu'Harry n'appréciait pas beaucoup ce cours, d'ailleurs il n'aimait pas vraiment le prof non plus. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et cela lui semblait le meilleur moment pour enfin lui demander.
" Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le professeur Rogue ? "
Harry sursauta surpris pas cette question si soudaine de la part du Serpentard. Il resta un instant sans parler ne sachant pas quoi répondre.
" Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas. "Finit il par dire.
" Et pourquoi il ne t'aime pas ? "Le questionna Draco intéressé et curieux.
" Parce qu'il n'aimait pas mes parents… "Expliqua Harry d'une voix neutre.
    Draco parut vraiment étonné de la réponse d'Harry. 
" Je me souviens du premier jour où je suis arrivé à Poudlard il m'avait lancé un regard si froid et rempli de haine…et je ne savais même pas pourquoi… "Ajouta t il perdu dans ses pensées.
" Je vois ce que tu veux dire. "Dit Draco " Mais…c'est tellement dommage…je n'arrive pas à croire que l'on puisse détester quelqu'un sous prétexte que l'on n'aime pas ses parents…ce sont les préjugés qui amènent à ce genre de choses… "
Harry eut un sourire attendrit.
" Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais…il y a des gens qui ne m'aiment pas pour le simple fait que je mon nom soit 'Harry Potter' "Dit il d'une voix douce * Tout comme toi…* Pensa Harry avec un pincement au cœur. " …D'ailleurs il y a aussi des gens qui m'aime parce que je m'appelle 'Harry Potter' "Ajouta t il songeur…C'était justement Draco qui lui avait fait comprendre cela…il se souvenait de cette affreuse soirée qu'il avait passé à nettoyer le couloir avec Malfoy. Il était si différent à cette époque et pourtant ce n'était pas si lointain…_mais ce n'est pas toi qu'ils regardent c'est ton nom…_ces phrases avaient vraiment touchées Harry, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulut le montrer à Malfoy.
" Eh bien ce n'est pas mon cas. "Dit soudain Draco faisant ainsi sortir Harry de ses douloureux souvenirs. " …Moi je t'aime parce que tu es toi, gentil, doux, attentionné envers ceux que tu apprécie…tu n'aimes pas décevoir les gens…et tes yeux reflètent tant de courage et de détermination…C'est pour tout cela que tu es l'espoir de tous les sorciers du monde… " 
    Harry était totalement dépassé par les événements…il sentait le regard perçant de Draco posé sur lui… mais il n'osait pas relever la tête tellement sa gêne était grande…Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit une main douce lui relever doucement la tête et des frissons parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin ses yeux bleus il ne put s'empêcher de s'y plonger.
" …J'aime ton sourire et ton air indécis, j'aime te regarder jouer au Quidditch parce que tu es sans doute l'un des meilleurs joueurs du monde…j'aime tes yeux même s'ils sont cachés derrière cette couche de verre et bien qu'il est évident que tu ne sache pas ce qu'est un coiffeur j'adore tes cheveux en bataille… "Dit Draco en souriant " …Je t'aime pour ce que tu es et pas pour ton nom… "Déclara t il tendrement.
    Harry resta totalement abasourdi parce que Draco venait de dire, il n'en revenait pas…Tous cela lui semblait si irréel…Draco s'était avancé vers Harry et s'était accoudé en face de lui sur la table.
" Et maintenant… ? "Chuchota Harry " Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire… ? "Demanda t il d'une voix tremblante et pleine d'anxiété.
" Je ne sais pas… "souffla le Serpentard " …s'embrasser ? "Poursuivit il avec un petit sourire malicieux. 
" Si tu me laisses goûter encore une seule fois au nectar de tes lèvres, je ne répondrais plus de rien… "Murmura Harry à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.
" C'est justement ce que je cherche à faire. "Susurra le Serpentard à son oreille.
Il attrapa délicatement le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement, prenant avidement possession de ses lèvres. Harry sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Rogue s'il entrait à l'instant dans la salle…
*************************
" Atchoum ! ! ! "
" Vous avez pris froid Professeur ? "Demanda Dumbeldore.
" Non, non "Répondit Rogue.
" Devrions nous lui en parler maintenant ? "
" Je ne sais pas…la potion sera prête dans dix jours…je pense que nous devrions le prévenir plus tard… "Dit Rogue en prenant les parchemins.
" Vous avez raison…je pense que tous va pour le mieux avec cette potion, alors je ne vous dérangerais pas plus… "Déclara Dumbeldore en lui faisant signe qu'il pouvait sortir du bureau. Rogue commença à partir mais s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa route.
" Qu'avez vous ? " Demanda t il en voyant le regard choqué du professeur de potion.
" Rien…mais il me manque deux devoirs… " 
à suivre…(ouf c'est pas trop tôt…* ba ça c'est sûr -_- *)
Désolé pour le retard gomen nasai… J'ai mit beaucoup de temps à le faire (je crois que j'ai battu mon record ^^,,,,) mais le pire c'est que ce chapitre ne sert strictement à rien ^_^ 
Alors encore désolé.
__


	12. chapitre 12

Salut tout le monde ^___^ Cette fois je suis heureuse de vous annoncer que la suite de " Mémoire " n'a pas mit 10 ans à venir mais une semaine (bon aller 9 jours tous au plus lol) et que (bien que je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré ^^,,,,) les circonstances ont fait que pour votre plus grand bonheur et pour le mien aussi du reste o) je ne suis pas allé en cours vendredi et que de ce fait (étant coincé sur une chaise…autant en prendre une qui soit devant l'ordi lol) j'ai passé cette affreuse (parce qu'en fait j'avais mal au dos) journée à écrire ce chapitre ^___^ et à planifier la fin des événements qui ne devrait pas tarder à venir…^___^ ENFIN me direz vous lol

Si vous n'avez po compris ce que je viens de dire sachez seulement que je suis contente de ne pas avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre que j'en ai mis au précédent. )

Donc trêve de bla bla qui sert à rien et place aux réponses aux reviews : 

****

Mimi : Oh tu me pardonnes ? MICI c'est vrai que toi tu fais pire dés fois (non, non me tape pas j'rigole lol) Tu trouves que mes chapitres sont beaux lol miiiccciiii #^_^# Pour tout t'avouer; je suis pas du genre fleur bleu alors j'ai vraiment du mal à faire des scènes touchantes lol (tu me diras que pour une fanfiqueuse c'est assez handicapant lol ^^,,,,) OUAIS J'adore quand Draco fait des truc mignons ^___^ et si c'est justement ce que tu en as pensé alors je suis contente :) Pour la tête de Rogue je ne te dis rien mais j'espère que je ne te décevrais pas quant à la tournure des événements v_v (ba ouais, en fait ça se passe po comme tout le monde l'aurais voulu gomen…) t'en fais pas j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire lol En tout je suis touchée que tu sois touché que je sois touchée du fait que tu aimes mes fics (ouf j'ai eu du mal mais j'y suis arrivé… bien que ça ne veuille rien dire lol) Alors merci beaucoup et gros gros bisous pour toi qui aimes mes fics (et moi aussi par la même occasion ^__^ )

****

Cora : Plus ça va et plus je t'adore (me demande pas pourquoi je serais pas te dire…lol) Peut être parce que tu es la seule qui me demande la suite en disant "s'il te plaît" lol En tout cas je te remercie (t'as vu j'ai eu 'pitié' de toi et je me suis dépêché d'uploader…^___^) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. :)

****

Saael' : Bien sûr que t'es utile, t'es comme une drogue pour moi lol nan aller j'arrête ou sinon je vais te faire peur…N'empêche heureusement que t'étais là…lol imagine-toi bien la tête de Rogue car je crois que c'est tout ce que tu auras de ce point de vu là lol (eh oui désolé mais…lis la suite et tu comprendras ;o) Bien sûr que Draco aime Harry t'as raison de ne pas douter de ça car en fait c'est lui qui se jette sur lui lol (en fait c'est un petit pervers ce gas :) Comme toi…lol Si tu veux tu peux appeler ça un chapitre de transition si tu l'as trouvé si nul que ça. ^___^ En tout cas je te remercie car tes encouragements me font plaisir miiicciiii ^_________^ bisous 

****

Melepha : ça faisait longtemps ^____^ (enfin pas tant que ça en fait lol) merci de me reviewer même si j'ai po très bien compris ton langage (qui me faisait penser un peu à de l'Indien je dois dire…^_^ lol) mais je crois comprendre que ça ne servait à rien de le faire éternuer parce que de toute façon il va les voir? Enfin c'est la version que j'en tire ?_? En tout cas merci beaucoup ça m'a fais plaisir de recevoir une review de toi. ^_______^

****

Pitinad : Alors moule? Ça va? Moi ça va si tu veux savoir. ^___^ Je me demandais si tu avais compris le truc avec "l'océan de glace" Mais sinon c'est po grave (je m'en souviens plus moi-même ^^,,,,) Alors ma pitite nana tu m'as donné des idées; c'est pas mal ton histoire de ménage à trois en fin de compte…lol J'avais penser à un truc puisque tu veux une scène comme ça avec Dray alors te gêne pas, je te rappelle que t'es entrain de faire une fic alors vas y ;o) Et je suis honoré que ce soit ta plus longue review, enfin là, je sais pas si c'est encore d'actualité, mais en tout cas c'est vraiment génial merci ^_____^ je t'adore t'es la meilleure bisous :p

****

Dame Lune : Je veux bien t'accompagner pour aller voir JKR mais à mon avis ça va po servir à grand chose parce que j'ai déjà essayé lol Mais si tu veux être à la place d'Harry je crois po que Draco sera d'accord ;) Ba ouais ça se voit po comme ça mais il y tient beaucoup à son Harinouchet d'amour…^__^ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font très plaisir ^_____^

****

Jade : Oh la la!! Franchement je ne pense pas vraiment arriver un jour à la cheville de JKR mais je te remercie de me dire ça (j'te jure que ça flatte mon ego…je pouvais même plus mettre mes chaussures tellement mes chevilles étaient enflées lol) C'est très gentil de me dire ça (même si c'est po mérité :) Merci beaucoup tu m'as fais plaisir…^_____^ suspense suspense! Ba oui faut bien quand même sinon c'est po marrant ^____^ merci pour ta review ;o) Bisous

****

Love.Drake : T'en fais po c'est pas moi qui irais te dénoncer (en plus c'est un peu de ma faute si t'es recherché lol) t'es vraiment trop marrante lol…je t'adoooorrreee t'es trop mignonne (et en plus j'adore tes fics ^_^) et t'as bien raison tu compenses parfaitement toutes les fans que je n'ai pas ^_____^ VIVE TOI!!! ;o)

****

Lilabeth : C'est vrai que je dois travailler T_T c'est trop chiant…Sinon j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fais attendre cette fois si ^____^ J'ai fais de mon mieux pour faire rapidement (mais avec moi c'est toujours vite fait mal fait ^^,,,,) Si tu as trouvé que le précédent chapitre était bien alors je suis super contente ^_____^ Merci pour ta review et gros bisous pour toi ;o)

****

Nicolina : Ah!!! Le meilleur pour la fin lol tu écris tellement bien que même tes reviews sont superbes ^__^ (si,si c'est vrai) J'ai cru comprendre que tu VOULAIS la SUITE et très très vite alors pour te contenter voilà la SUITE. Et je te remercie pour ta review. T'as vraiment trouvé qu'il était bien? Dans ce cas là je ne doute plus car tu es pour moi comme la parole divine…lol nan sans rire si tu le dis je te crois car tu écris déjà si bien toi même que tu sais de quoi tu parles (d'ailleurs je viens de lire ton dernier one-shot et je t'envoie une review plus tard ^^,,,(il était génial en plus j'adore Kyo ^___^) et pour le chap 19 d'ennui je l'ai toujours pas lu ^^,,, mais je suis sûr qu'il est génial…en plus ça se trouve le temps que j'upload ce chapitre le 20eme sera peut être déjà sortit…) T'es la meilleure je t'adore continue à écrire d'aussi jolies fics ^______^

Voilà les moules je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^_____^

Chapitre 12

Des pas empressés résonnaient bruyamment dans les couloirs. Rogue se dirigeait d'un air furieux vers sa salle, Dumbeldore l'avait enfin lâché et alors qu'il voulait aller bien tranquillement corriger ses devoirs, et dans l'intention bien sûr de saquer les Gryffondors, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il lui en manquait deux. Les bras remplis de parchemins, menaçant de tomber à chaque seconde, il avançait prudemment dans les longs couloirs de l'école. Quand soudain il percuta un élève qui marchait à vive allure dans la direction opposé. Tous les parchemins voltigèrent et retombèrent lourdement sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Rogue qui était déjà de mauvaise humeur, commença à péter un plomb.

" NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ! ! ! ! " S'écria t il d'une voix tremblante de colère tout en se relevant péniblement.

Il s'épousseta d'une main distraite et lorsqu'il prit la peine de regarder qui avait eut l'audace de s'être écrasé ainsi sur lui, un sourire menaçant s'étendit sur ses fines lèvres.

" Londubat… "Dit il d'une voix doucereuse qui ne présageait rien de bon. " Tellement maladroit qu'il ne peut même pas faire ne serait ce que deux pas, sans s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol…et en ligne droite de plus. "Finit il avec un sourire narquois.

Neville restait pétrifié de peur devant le regard perçant du professeur de potion qui le fixait d'un mauvais œil.

" Que faites-vous ici ? "Demanda Rogue froidement.

" euh…je…je…je vais….En cours " Bredouilla t il en baissant les yeux.

Rogue le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

" Puisque vous êtes ici, vous allez m'aider à porter ça jusqu'à ma salle. "Déclara t il en désignant les devoirs tombés par terre.

Neville ne riposta pas et ramassa docilement les parchemins. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il suivit le professeur dans l'obscurité des cachots de Poudlard, les bras chargés de parchemins. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir fait attention et d'avoir frappé le professeur dans sa course. A vrai dire, il avait eu une furieuse envie d'aller au toilette après le cours de potion et c'est pour cela qu'il était en retard. * J'en ai marre. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de chose… ?* Pensa t il désespéré. 

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant les portes Rogue regarda Neville d'un air ennuyé.

" Eh bien vous attendez quoi pour ouvrir ? "Demanda t il énervé.

Neville sursauta à l'appel du professeur puis ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante * Ce sadique me demande d'ouvrir la porte alors que je suis accablé de tous ces parchemins. * Pensa t il enragé.

Quand il réussit enfin à ouvrir cette satanée porte il entra en soufflant mais tout de même content d'être enfin arrivé. 

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il stoppa net en voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Draco et Harry étaient là, couchés sur la table en train de s'embrasser. Draco déboutonnait tendrement la chemise d'Harry pendant que celui ci caressait amoureusement le visage du Serpentard…

Neville resta totalement paralysé à cette vision, mais il eut le temps d'analyser rapidement la situation et fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. Il laissa tomber tous les devoirs dans le but de prévenir Harry et Draco de sa présence et de la venue imminente de Rogue. Car comme il s'en doutait celui ci n'allait pas laisser passer une si bonne occasion de hurler sur son souffre douleur préféré.

" LONDUBAT MAIS QUEL EMPOTE VOUS FAITES…on ne peut définitivement pas compté sur vous-même pour cette simple tâche…quel idiot…" Dit il fulminant de rage.

Neville ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que lui disait Rogue bien trop occupé à se remettre du choc de ce qu'il venait de voir. Bien sûr Harry et Draco s'étaient très vite séparés alerté par le bruit assourdissant des devoirs chutant sur le sol et par les cris de colère du professeur de potion. Rogue continuait inlassablement de s'en prendre au pauvre Neville, pendant que les deux amoureux se rhabillaient complètement troublés et confus de la situation plus que gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Enfin, quand Rogue termina son long discours sur le cas pathétique de Neville et à quel point il était irrécupérable, il entra dans la salle d'un pas furieux, alors que Neville ramassait pour la deuxième fois de la journée les devoirs de potion. On aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient comme attirés vers le sol ces saletés de devoirs.

" Eh bien c'est un festival ou quoi ? " S'écria le professeur en voyant Harry et Draco qui se tenaient debout prés du bureau… et quelque peu tendus, cela va sans dire…

" Que faites vous ici ? "Demanda Rogue qui était vraiment à bout de nerfs.

Draco prit la parole sachant qu'Harry n'arriverait jamais à aligner deux mots sans rougir.

" …Nous sommes désolé, mais nous avons tous deux oubliés de vous donnez nos devoirs et voyant que vous n'étiez pas là, nous avons décidés de vous attendre… "Expliqua t il doit voix sans faille.

Il était étonnant de voir à quel point Draco avait changé depuis quelques jours. Il avait presque retrouvé l'assurance et le charisme des Malfoy tous en gardant sa simplicité et son perpétuel sourire qui faisait chavirer le cœur du Gryffondor. Harry ne dit rien et hocha la tête signe qu'il était d'accord avec Malfoy et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à rajouter. Rogue les fixa longuement, comme s'il attendait qu'un des deux ne flanchent sous son regard perçant. Mais à son grand désespoir Harry resta de marbre et ne fit rien que Rogue aurait pu juger de suspect.

" Très bien. "Dit le professeur. " Londubat en avez vous enfin terminé avec ces parchemins ? "Dit il d'un ton las.

" Euh…oui monsieur. "Répondit précipitamment celui ci.

" Alors qu'attendez-vous pour partir espèce d'imbécile ? Ne croyez-vous pas que vous avez déjà assez de retard ? "Soupira t il blasé.

Puis, sans un mot Neville quitta la pièce sans jeter un seul regard à Harry qui commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter des répercussions qu'allait avoir le fait que Neville les ait vus en train de….de…de se bécoter disons, sur une table. Et pas n'importe laquelle en plus, celle du premier rang de la classe de potion * Eh bin pour le romantisme on repassera… * Harry était particulièrement tendu c'est à peine s'il pouvait respirer tellement il était stressé. 

" Vous deux, vous pouvez partir aussi. "Dit enfin Rogue d'un ton sévère. 

Harry se sentit soudain très soulagé, il avait une envie folle de partir. L'atmosphère pesante commençait à le mettre vraiment mal à l'aise et il avait besoin de prendre l'air…Lentement Draco et Harry se dirigèrent vers la porte. Et une fois dehors, il marchèrent longuement en silence. 

" Tu crois que Neville nous a vus ? "Demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

" Non, non…les parchemins sont tombés parce qu'ils lui ont glissé des mains. "Répondit Harry quelque peu froidement.

Draco s'arrêta un plein milieu du couloir et fixa Harry d'un air désolé.

" Tu m'en veux ? "Demanda t il tristement.

Harry revint sur ses pas et attrapa tendrement Draco dans ses bras. " Jamais je ne t'en voudrais pour quoi que se soit… "Souffla t il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres…

Un sourire radieux éclaira son visage et Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Puis ils marchèrent main dans la main, espérant l'un comme l'autre que jamais ils n'atteindraient la salle de cours et que le temps s'arrête pour faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que l'infinie…

************************

Une semaine était passée depuis cet incident dans la salle de potion et la vie avait reprit son cour. Hermione était si heureuse de voir qu'Harry s'était enfin réconcilié avec Draco, elle en oubliait même que ce dernier était sous l'emprise d'une potion. Elle profitait de ces merveilleux moments passés avec ses amis et voyait enfin tous les problèmes s'envoler.

Harry n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller voir Neville et depuis ce jour il n'osait même plus le regarder en face. D'ailleurs c'était aussi le cas de ce dernier qui l'évitait constamment. Curieusement, Neville n'avait parlé à personne de ce qu'il avait vu et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry qui ne voulait absolument pas que cette histoire se répande. Son amour pour Draco devait rester secret…il aimait cette touche de mystère qui les entouraient et donnait tellement plus de palpitant à leur histoire. Bien sûr ce n'était pas une vraie relation…officiellement Draco et Harry se…respectaient depuis que Draco avait perdu la mémoire. Et officieusement ils sortaient ensemble en quelque sorte…Lorsqu'ils se voyaient à la bibliothèque ils se tenaient la main sous la table, dans la Grande Salle ils ne cessaient de se dévorer des yeux, ils ne pouvaient détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre. Une seconde passée sans lui devenait une éternité et le seul désir d'Harry était de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras à chaque instant…Mais il ne se plaignait pas trop de cette distance qui les séparaient car à chaque fois qu'il passait un moment avec lui, il en était d'autant plus beau que le temps d'attente avait été long.

Aujourd'hui il devait justement se voir, après leur dernier cours comme tous les jeudi, et Harry attendait impatiemment de pouvoir enfin goûter aux délicates lèvres de Draco qui n'attendaient que lui…* Je fais un peu prétentieux là… *

Quand enfin la sonnerie de la délivrance retentit, il se précipita au terrain de Quidditch…

…

" Draco ? "

" Hein ? ! euh…oui ? " 

" Qu'est ce que tu as à afficher ce sourire béat ? "Demanda Hermione intriguée par l'inattention dont faisait preuve Draco depuis le début du cours d'Arithmancie.

" Rien…rien…je pensais. "Répondit il, les joues rouges d'embarras d'avoir était pris en flagrant délie de 'pensage d'Harry l'amour de ma vie qu'on va se voir ce soir et que je vais lui faire plein de câlins '…

" A qui ? "Le questionna t elle avec un sourire taquin.

" Har… "Commença Draco qui s'arrêta subitement, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il allait dire.

" arr "Répéta Hermione l'incitant à continuer sa phrase.

" A Rogue ! "Répondit précipitamment Draco.

La Gryffondor afficha un air déconcerté " Rogue ? "

" Bin…ouais… "Répondit il simplement.

Hermione resta totalement bouche bée mais ne dit rien…après tout pourquoi serait ce si bizarre, Rogue aimait beaucoup Draco et il se pourrait que…Pensa la jeune fille qui fut coupée dans ses pensés lorsqu'un " toc " assez bruyant se fit entendre à la porte de la salle.

" Entrez "

Une tête noir apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, puis une silhouette plus précise se dessina peu à peu. L'homme entra dans la salle, son habituel air froid sur son visage.

" Mr Rogue ? Quelle surprise de vous voir ici…Que puis-je pour vous ? "Demanda poliment le professeur d'Arithmancie.

" Je viens juste pour emmener Mr Malfoy avec moi. "Répondit il d'un ton neutre.

Draco eut un regard étonné mais pas autant que la pauvre Hermione qui resta totalement perplexe à cette annonce. * Se pourrait il qu'il le convoque dans le seul but de passer du temps avec lui… ? Non c'est trop direct comme démarche…je me fais sûrement des idées sur leur relation… *Elle jeta un œil à Draco qui avait déjà rejoint Rogue sur le pas de la porte. Celui ci semblait serein, il ne montrait aucune émotion particulière… * Quoique…*

Sans plus attendre, ils partirent et la porte se ferma derrière eux dans un silence pesant. A ce moment précis Hermione ressentit un sentiment étrange…une genre d'inquiétude et un profond regret…

************************

Draco suivait sagement le professeur dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Il ne s'inquiétait de rien, il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal ces derniers jours, donc il ne risquait pas de se faire punir ou autre chose dans ce genre. Mais en revanche, il se demandait bien pourquoi il était convoqué…Il reconnaissait le chemin que le professeur empruntait, c'était celui qui menait au bureau de Dumbeldore, il en concluait donc que c'était lui-même qui avait envoyé Rogue le chercher. * Mais pourquoi ? * Il décida de ne pas trop se tracasser pour ça, il verrait bien le moment venu…

La sonnerie venait de retentir et Draco commençait à un peu angoissé sachant qu'Harry devait l'attendre au terrain de Quidditch, il ne voulait pas trop le faire languir et espérait que l'entretient ne s'attarde pas. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus en tête-à-tête et Draco avait attendu ce rendez-vous avec tant d'impatience que ce n'était certainement pas Dumbeldore qui allait l'empêcher d'y aller…

Lorsqu'il fut enfin arrivé, Draco eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il attendit que Rogue prononce le mot de passe puis il s'avança d'un pas incertain vers la pièce ronde. A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas suivit par le professeur de potion qui partit lorsque celui ci fut rentrer. Draco jeta des coups d'œil troublés et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. L'absence de Rogue le déstabilisait quelque peu et il était indécis quant à ce qu'il devait faire dans l'immédiat. Mais quand enfin il aperçut Dumbledore, assit dans son fauteuil avec son éternel petit sourire et ses yeux malicieux, il eut un soupir de soulagement.

" Ah M. Malfoy ! "S'exclama t il avec d'un air satisfait. " Asseyez vous je vous pris. "Rajouta t il gentiment en montrant le fauteuil d'un geste de la main.

Draco marcha lentement vers lui et s'assit sans rien dire.

" Vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi je vous ai convoqué ? "Poursuivit il.

Draco hocha la tête.

" Tout d'abord comment allez-vous ? "Demanda le directeur avec un grand sourire.

" Euh…très bien "Répondit Draco qui ne comprenait vraiment rien à ce qui se passait. De plus Dumbeldore avait l'art et la manière de tourner autour du pot d'une façon totalement effarante, ce qui n'était pas dans l'intérêt de notre pauvre Draco…

Voyant la confusion dans laquelle se trouvait le Serpentard, le directeur eut un sourire attendri et pour ne pas le faire souffrir trop longtemps, il décida d'en venir directement au sujet qui l'intéressait.

" Bien, bien… "Dit il " Donc, allons en au fait…vous savez sans doute que la position dans laquelle vous êtes ne doit pas être prise à la légère… "Commença t il d'un air grave " …c'est pour cela que depuis 10 semaines nous cherchons un antidote à votre état critique… " 

Draco avala difficilement sa salive et sentit une certaine anxiété monter en lui… 

" Bien heureusement, le professeur Rogue a trouvé un remède pour que vous retrouviez la mémoire. "Dit il en souriant. " Elle sera prête d'ici trois jours… "

Draco était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'exprimer.

" Attendez que j'ai finis…vous souvenez-vous lorsque je vous avais dit que je ne préviendrais vos parents que dans le cas échéant où nous n'aurions pas trouvés de solution… ? "

Draco hocha la tête, il se souvenait très bien de cette discussion qu'il avait eut avec lui avant de reprendre les cours. Autrefois il aurait voulut que Dumbeldore appelle ses parents, il avait tant envi de les voir, il avait d'ailleurs détesté Dumbeldore pour cela. Il trouvait ça inadmissible que le directeur ne prévienne même pas ses parents alors qu'il venait de perdre la mémoire…mais maintenant il savait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait demandé des renseignements à Harry sur ses parents et il savait à peu prés quel aurait étaient leurs réactions s'ils avaient appris que leur fils avait été empoisonné…

" De plus je voudrais rajouter un point essentiel, nous ne savons pas avec exactitude qui est celui qui a saboté votre potion. Bien sûr nous nous doutons que vous n'en savez rien mais lorsque vous aurez pris le remède il est fort probable que quelques détails vous reviennent et que l'on arrive à trouver le coupable…Pour l'instant nous soupçonnons l'élève qui était votre coéquipier pendant l'élaboration de la potion : M. Potter. Dans ce cas précis il est certain qu'à la demande de vos parents cet élève sera renvoyé… "Expliqua calmement Dumbeldore.

Draco tressaillit * Mon coéquipier ? Mon coéquipier était Harry ?…mais ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut pas être lui qui a fait ça… *

" Je ne veux pas retrouver la mémoire "Dit soudain Draco.

Dumbeldore resta sans voix et eut un air consterné. 

" Je préfère rester comme je suis…je pense que mes parents n'y verront pas d'inconvénient. "Poursuivit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le directeur retenu un petit rire " Eh bien on voit que vous ne connaissez pas vos parents…Je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteraient cette situation. "

" S'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas. "Souffla Draco le regard suppliant.

Dumbeldore voyant la détresse du Serpentard ne sut que faire pour le contenter…il resta silencieux pendant quelque instant cherchant une solution.

" …J'ai une proposition à vous faire… "Dit il " Vous pouvez ne pas prendre cette potion… mais à la seule condition que nous prévenions vos parents de toute cette affaire… "

Draco se tut et considéra la proposition du directeur. Il ne voulait absolument pas retrouver la mémoire car il savait qu'il en souffrirait…il ne pourrait supporter le poids de son passé qu'il regrettait et dont il avait si honte…Mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la proposition de Dumbeldore. Ses parents, si ses parents venaient à apprendre cette histoire ils feraient renvoyer Harry…

" Je ne veux pas que mes parents apprennent quoi que ce soit sur cette histoire. "Dit il d'un ton résolu. * Je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit renvoyer. *

Dumbeldore ce leva soucieux et se perdit dans la contemplation de sa bibliothèque.

" Soit. "Dit il soudain en se retournant vers Malfoy. " Je ne dirais rien à vos parents, mais dans ce cas…Vous devrez boire l'antidote "Expliqua Dumbeldore.

Draco ne parla pas, il resta perdu dans ses pensés…fixant le vide d'un air désespéré. Il sentait des larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elles n'eurent pas la force de sortir. Pourquoi avait il fallut que Rogue trouve un antidote ? Dumbeldore voyait très bien le désarroi du Serpentard.

" Je vous laisse les trois jours pour réfléchir…dimanche soir, vous vous rendrez à mon bureau et vous me direz quel sera votre décision. "Dit il en se rasseyant.

Draco le regarda tristement et se leva en silence. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir Dumbeldore l'interpella.

" M. Malfoy…je sais que vous ferez le bon choix… vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour vous…et pour lui. "

A suivre…(Voilà ^____^ ) 

Alors je tiens à vous prévenir à l'avance cette fois ci ^_^ je vais mettre un peu de temps à écrire la suite alors patience, patience ^_______^ (je vous promet un truc bien dégoulinant de bons sentiments et de mièvreries lol)

Ah et aussi non, non vous ne rêvez po ce chapitre est un pitit peu moins long que d'habitude ^^,,,, mais c'est pour des raisons scénaristiques alors lol

Courage c'est bientôt fini…^_^ j'espère que vous aurez la force de lire la suite.

Disclaimer : Gomen Nasai je le met jamais (c po bien -_- ) je le met à la fin puisque de toute façon personne le lit. Les persos ne sont po à moi et bla bla bla bla bla bla….


	13. chapitre 13

Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais ce n'était pas volontaire c'était parce que j'avais plus d'inspiration ni de temps en fait ^^,,,, Alors voilà je suis dééssollléééééé é_è et merci d'avoir attendue aussi longtemps ^___^

Je préviens à l'avance que ce chapitre doit être parsemé de fautes d'orthographe mais je n'y peux rien j'ai utilisé tout mon capital intelligence dans mon bac de français lol ^__^

Comme vous le voyez ce chapitre est très, très long alors courage parce qu'il en devient vraiment pompant à la longue (zavez cas le lire en deux fois lol o)

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Saael' : **1)** Oui quel sens de l'observation ^_^ lol **2)** Bon je te le dis mais normalement je devrais po ouiiiiii il veut po le dire ^___^ il est trop chou **3)** tuuuut désolé mais là t'as tout faux lol il ne l'aimait po avant (tu aimes bien te faire des films toi ) **4)** ET APRES TU VAS ME DIRE QUE T'ES PO UNE OBSEDE ! ! ! ! è_é voilà la preuve ma pitite saael' (tu penses qu'à ça lol) nan nan t'énerves po j'rigole c'est pour te taquiner voyons ^___^ je sais bien ce qu'il en ai et je ne voudrais po me méprendre sur toi tu n'es ni nympho ni perverse ^___^ tu es une gentille fille qui tape ses copains lol o) **5)** Encore o_O désolé mais c'est vrai qu'après ce que t'écris comment ne po douter de ta bonne foi quant au fait que tu affirme n'être en aucun cas une perverse ? ?_ ? ? ? (ma phrase est un peu bizarre non o.0 mais je pense que t'as compris ^__^) Donc voilà les choses ne sont po aussi simple v_v Draco n'aimait pas du tout Harry maintenant et donc il ne coucheront po ensemble…(ispice de perverse ^___~) **6)** Tu verras ^_____^ Donc si tu veux voir ma version alors lis ce chapitre ^___^ Voilou je pense n'avoir rien oublié si miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii t'es vraiment trop gentille et touchante et super et sympa et génial et je pourrais dire encore plein de truc mais j'ai un vocabulaire limité ^^,,, lol merci pour mon dos y va mieux (depuis le temps ce serrais tout de même dramatique lol) 

****

Cora : je suis très honoré que tu aimes toujours ma fic et je me sents vraiment honteuse de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps v_v je m'exxccuussseeee je suis ignoble snif snif désolé merci beaucoup pour ta review v_v,, 

****

Lululle Niark, niark, niark ^____^ ah bon ça te plaît po que j'ai arrêté le chapitre comme ça ? ? mouhahaha tu sais bien que c'est une de mes spécialités, j'adore vous faire souffrir ) Nan franchement je n'ai po était si dur car le choix de Draco paraît assez évident en fait (bonjour le suspens lol) Mais l'attente ayant était bien longue j'espère vraiment que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review ^____^

****

Pitinad : Ma pitite moule préféré ^____^ alors je pense poster ce chapitre ce week-end mais je t'interdis de le lire è_é REVISION pas d'internet ma cher frite…Sinon je trouve aussi que tu as une âme de poète c'est vraiment très joli ce que tu as écrit :) (Aller lance toi moule!! tu es notre prochain Baudelaire lol n'empêche qui sait ?) T'as raison neville est vraiment traumatisé lol je le fais trop souffrir le pov mais c'est po ma faute il a une tête à claque ce pitit ^___^ (fin dans le film je veux dire) Gros bisous ma moule.

****

Melepha : Bin t'as tout compris ^___^ Mais t'en fais po il va s'en sortir c'est pas n'importe qui…Tu as un esprit analytique très développé lol

****

Ellone : T'es nouvelle toi je t'ai jamais vu o.0 Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise mais t'es vraiment po obligé de me vouvoyer lol ça me rend plus vieille que je ne le suis ^^,,, merci beaucoup de m'avoir reviewé j'espère que tu aimeras la suite que tu as attendu très très très longtemps ^___^ ps : j'aime bien ton pseudo il est joli :)

****

Chen : Je comprend très bien ce que tu veux dire moi aussi mes parents y me font chier parce que je passe trop de temps sur l'ordi (c'est d'ailleurs une des raisons principal de mes retards d'upload ^^,,,) mais je suis très contente que tu ai pris la peine (et le temps ) de lire 12 chapitres ça doit être relou quand même lol Mais si tu as apprécié alors tout vas bien ^__^ Sinon pour Draco je veux bien te le donner mais il est po à moi (faudrait s'adresser à notre grande déesse à tous JKR mais je sais po si elle voudra ^^,,,) Te mettre à la place d'Harry ? Pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne sis pas si ça va plaire à Draco ^_^ lol. Pour savoir si Draco va redevenir comme avant ba faut lire le chapitre ^__^ et tu verras bien. En tout cas pour Neville je pense vraiment qu'il l'emportera dans sa tombe mdr o) longtemps maintenant je pense que tu vois ce que ça veux dire pour moi lol (aller disons que j'ai mis un mois à écrire la suite lol) et encore au moment où je t'écris j'ai po encore terminé lol Ron de toute façon personne ne l'aime, mais c'est vrai que dans ma fic il n'est pas vraiment brillant de sollicitude et de gentillesse ^^,,, DAC DAC j'arrête de lire ce que t'écris et je m'y remets tout de suite chef !_ ! Tu me permets quand même de te remercier pour ta review ? ?

****

Nicolina : Si si tu es la parole divine pour moi ton jugement me tient à cœur car tu as le discernement et l'intelligence inné ^_____^ bon aller j'arrête ou tu vas me prendre pour une cinglé. Seulement je m'excuse pour mon retard v_v je devrais prendre exemple sur toi ô mon maître *_* (euh…là je m'égare) Donc merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^ (tu savais po mais je t'ai dédié un sanctuaire…^_^ et bientôt peut être un fan-club ?_ ?… je crois qu'Amanda déteint sur moi lol)

****

Lilabeth : OHHHHHHH je suis désoléééééééé T_T j'te promet que quand j'ai vu ta deuxième review j'ai trop culpabilisé de te faire autant attendre (pour que tu en soit arrivé à m'écrire une autre review faut que tu sois vraiment à cran ou alors énerver ^^,,, ) Alors pour me faire pardonner j'ai fais un grand chapitre bien long et relou que j'espère que tu vas aimer ^____^ merciiiiii d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps et merci pour tes deux reviews de désespoir (euh j'exagère un peu là ^^,,,)

****

ZOID : Mais c'est po grave que tu m'ai po reviewé avant ^___^ du moment que tu as aimé tout va bien et je suis très heureuse parce que tu aimes :) Te tape po contre les murs tu risque de te faire mal (* mais c'est ce qu'elle cherche à faire au départ -_- *) Je veux pas qu'une de mes revieweuse préféré se fasse une commosion cérébrale En plus j'adore ta chanson elle est si émouvante je ressens la détresse et l'irrépressible envie de lire la suite dans les paroles si recherchées et pleine d'émotion ^___^ Franchement c'est trop beau je pense sincèrement que tu devrais poser ton label et la sortir en CD deux titre (qui sait peut être que je réussirais à convaincre Drake de la chanter ? ?_ ? ? MDR nan j'déconne tu dois la chanter toi-même je pense que tu as une voix à la hauteur de tes chansons ^___^)

****

ZoR.oui.et.alors : #^_^# arrête de me faire des compliments sinon je vais finir par y croire ^_^ t'es trop gentille avec moi je t'adore ^___^ (alors ça avance ta fic ? ? veu la lireeeee é_è)

Alors comme je vous le disais c'est très longgggggg TROP long ^^,,, Alors bon courage(si vous avez le bac à réviser ne lisez pas è_é d'ailleurs qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici c'est po bien du tout po d'internet en période d'exam euhhh… ^^,,, désolé c'est mes parents qui déteignent sur moi #^_^# lol bon faîtes comme vous voulez mais je vous aurez prévenu ^__~ * bon t'arrête tes leçons de moral et tu les laissent lire cette pu**** de fic ?-_- * oki oki ^o^ ) 

Chapitre 13

" Hermione tu serais pas où se trouve Draco ? "Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'anxiété dans la voix.

Harry avait attendu le Serpentard pendant plus d'une heure mais sa patience avait des limites et celle ci étaient largement dépassées. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Draco, son absence le laissait perplexe. Draco l'aurait sûrement prévenu s'il avait eu un empêchement…

" Oui…Rogue est venu le chercher à la fin du cours d'Arithmancie, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis. "Répondit elle désolé.

Harry eut un regard étonné. " Et tu sais pourquoi… ? "

Hermione haussa les épaules " Non…mais lui non plus n'avait pas l'air de le savoir. "

Cette situation ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry. Il commençait à se demander ce qui se pouvait bien être aussi grave pour que Draco ne soit pas venu le rejoindre.

" Harry ne t'inquiètes pas. "Le rassura Hermione en lui souriant. " Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas grave…viens avec moi, je vais rejoindre Ron à la bibliothèque. Qui sait ? Peut être qu'il s'y trouvera… "

Harry émit un soupir et suivit son amie, tout en sachant très bien qu'il y ait très peu de chance pour que Draco y soit. Arrivé à la bibliothèque, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs places habituelles au fond de la salle où Ron travaillait tranquillement les révisions des examens de fin d'année…L'année était bientôt terminée et après le tournoi de Quidditch il faudrait qu'Harry se mette à réviser sérieusement. Bien que tout le monde ait déjà commencé, Harry lui ne ressentait pas encore le stresse des examens mais plutôt le 'stresse de Duchêne' comme il s'était amusé à l'appeler. Mais il faut dire qu'il avait bien choisi son surnom car celui ci exerçait une continuelle pression sur tous les joueurs de l'équipe, mais surtout sur Harry cela va sans dire, car il était sa 'pièce maîtresse' dans la consécration de son rêve. La défaite ne lui était pas permise et Harry commençait vraiment à en avoir un peu assez de tous ses entraînements intensifs qui l'empêchaient de voir Draco…* Tiens en parlant de Draco… *

" Salut Ron…je suis fier de toi, tu travail sans que je t'en aie fais réflexion. "Dit Hermione en s'installant à ses côtés.

Ron leva la tête de son livre et remarqua la présence d'Harry en face de lui. Mais Harry semblait préoccupé et ne lui avait pas encore parlé.

" Le grand Harry Potter daigne nous honorer de sa présence. "Dit soudain Ron d'un ton acerbe.

Harry se figea et eut un regard d'étonnement, * c'est bien Ron qui vient de me parler ainsi… ?* Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si les circonstances n'avaient pas été les mêmes il aurait pu penser que cette phrase venait de Malfoy…Hermione non plus en comprenait pas très bien la réaction de son ami à la vu d'Harry mais elle ne fit rien.

" Pourquoi me dis tu cela Ron ? "Demanda finalement Harry.

" Parce que ces temps ci c'est à peine si tu me dis bonjour le matin. "Répondit il froidement.

" Je… "Commença Harry troublé par le comportement de son ami.

" Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser, je devine bien qu'il n'y a pas de véritable raison à cette indifférence… "Le coupa Ron avec une once de colère dans la voix. " Mais peut être que si je demandais à Malfoy il serait me répondre, lui…. "Rajouta t il d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry resta sans voix, comment n'avait il pas pu voir à quel point Ron lui en voulait de passer autant de temps avec Draco. Pourquoi Ron ne lui avait rien dit ? C'est vrai que ces derniers temps la seule pensée qui occupait l'esprit d'Harry était surtout Draco et il est vrai qu'il avait un peu délaissé Ron et Hermione… Ron venait de lui ouvrir les yeux et il s'en voulait tant à présent…

" Ron je suis vrai… "Dit Harry d'un air désolé.

" Harry ! Ne t'excuses pas. "L'interrompit Hermione d'une voix ferme. " Il ne faut pas céder à ses petits caprices et à ses crises de jalousie aiguë. "Ajouta t elle en fixant Ron d'un regard perçant.

" Je ne fais pas de crise de jalousie. "S'écria Ron. " Ne me dis pas que toi, tu n'en as pas marre qu'Harry passe tout son temps avec Malfoy plutôt qu'avec nous ? "

" Non, je pensais que ma simple présence te suffisait… "Dit elle d'une voix déçue. 

Ron qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose stoppa net en entendant les derniers mots d'Hermione. Harry ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il était totalement perdu entre la crise de Ron et la futur scène de ménage qui se préparait. 

" Mais enfin Hermione je ne pensais pas ça du tout…je…tu…. "

" Mais oui je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. "Dit elle d'un ton glacial. " Tu en as assez de me voir, tu préfères Harry…je m'en doutais, je ne suis qu'un substitue. "

Ron semblait très embarrassé, il n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'Hermione détournerait ainsi la conversation…

" Hermione tu sais très bien que c'est faux… "Dit il à voix basse. 

Harry n'en pouvait plus il avait envie d'éclater de rire, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas dans quel rang se ranger, alors il préférait encore ne rien dire sous peine de se faire incendier par l'un ou par l'autre. 

" Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Ron…tu ne te rends pas compte des scènes que tu nous fais lorsque quelques chose te contrarie. Et pour des futilités en plus."

" Quoi ? Des futilités ? ? ? Parce que pour toi le fait que notre meilleur ami nous abandonne ce n'est pas important ? "Rétorqua Ron fulminant de rage.

" Et à qui la faute ? "Rétorqua Hermione d'un ton plein d'ironie.

" Attend, je n'ai tout de même pas planifier qu'Harry deviendrait ami avec lui… "Se défendit Ron.

Cette fois ci Harry était vraiment perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la conversation et pourtant ils semblaient être entrain de parler de lui et Draco, mais il n'avait pas toutes les pièces du puzzle on dirait.

" De quoi parlez-vous ? "Les questionna t il complètement déboussolé pas la tournure que prenait la conversation.

" De quelque chose. "Répondit froidement Ron.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione espérant avoir de plus claires explications, mais celle ci ne répondit pas à ses attentes…

" Je crois être en droit de le savoir car j'ai la vague impression de ça me concerne. "Dit il avec détermination.

" Eh bien tu te trompes mon cher ça ne te concerne pas…ou peut être si, mais indirectement… "Répondit Ron d'une voix pleine d'indifférence.

Harry commençait à en avoir assez de tout ça, entre la 'disparition' de Draco, la dispute de ses deux amis et la crise de jalousie de Ron, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Mais surtout maintenant que cette histoire étrange était lancée il n'allait pas la lâcher prise…Il voulait absolument savoir ce que lui seul semblait ignorer.

" Très bien alors même si cela ne me regarde pas directement, j'ai cru comprendre que ça concernait Draco… "

" Et alors ? "Répondit Ron d'une voix agacée. " Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? "Demanda t il moqueur.

" Et si c'était le cas ? "Répondit Harry qui sentait la colère montait peu à peu en lui. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de reproche de son ami et la façon dont il parlait de Draco.

Ron ne dit rien il regarda Harry d'un air de dégoût. Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus lui prit la main d'un geste tendre afin de le calmer. Cela avait dû marcher car Ron sembla soudain plus tranquille, il reprit son sang-froid et Hermione parut satisfaite.

" Ron s'il te plaît…tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait lui dire ? "Dit elle d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Le Gryffondor lui adressa une supplique muette. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de revenir sur sa décision. Il soupira d'un air ennuyé et baissa les yeux. Harry attendit patiemment que Ron se décide, vu la tête qu'il faisait ce devait être un lourd secret qu'il allait lui révéler. 

" Harry… "Commença t il d'une petite voix. " …je…comment dire… "Il tentait en vain d'avouer sa bêtise à Harry mais il avait beau se forcer, il n'y arrivait pas. Mais voyant le regard inquisiteur de celui ci il décida de prendre sur lui-même.

" je…c'est…c'est moi….c'est moi…pour la potion de Malfoy…c'était moi. "Avoua t il à contre cœur.

Harry resta totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…C'était Ron ? Ron qui avait saboté le verre de Draco… ? Harry était tellement perdu qu'il n'arrivait même plus a ce rendre compte de l'impact qu'avait eu cette nouvelle sur son esprit…

* Ok Harry inspire, expire, inspire, expire…bien maintenant avant de faire quoique ce soit réfléchi. C'est à cause de lui que Draco a perdu la mémoire…C'est de sa faute s'il a souffert de ne plus se souvenir de son passé, c'est à cause de lui que j'aie faillit me faire renvoyer…mais…c'est aussi grâce à lui que je suis devenu ami avec lui…c'est grâce à lui que Draco est tombé amoureux de moi…et que je suis si heureux à présent… * Que devait il dire ? Comment devait il réagir ? Vu comme ça il devrait plutôt le remercier mais…

" Je…ne sais pas quoi te dire Ron… "Commença Harry assez perturbé. " Je suppose…que…que tu regrettes… et que tu ne l'as pas fais exprès…du moins tu ne savais pas qu'il perdrait la mémoire… " Tout en disant cela il s'était rapproché de lui et avait délicatement posé sa main sur son épaule d'un geste réconfortant. " Tout le monde fait des erreurs et je tolère encore plus les tiennes…et… "

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. " Et je suis si désolé de t'avoir mis à l'écart toi et Hermione j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. "

" Bien sûr que non Harry "Répondit Hermione en souriant

Il les prit dans ses bras murmura… " Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et je crois que rien ne pourrait égaler le bonheur que j'aie de vous avoir… " * Sauf Draco bien sûr * 

" C'est moi qui m'excuse Harry… "Dit alors Ron d'une voix cassé. 

Il resserra son étreinte et eut un sourire attendri. A ce moment là, rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que les sourires de joie qui irradièrent sur le visage de ses deux amis…rien…mais…

Si seulement il avait pu voir…si seulement il avait sentit ce regard de détresse posé sur lui…car non loin de là une personne qui avait assistée à cette scène si émouvante…venait de voir son monde s'écrouler…son précieux monde…sa vie qu'il s'était inventée et qui devait bientôt s'achever…

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage…des larmes brûlantes…au point que les soutenir lui était insupportable…des larmes pleines de désespoir et qui lui déchirait les entrailles…des larmes qui lui procuraient une douleur si atroce qu'il lui était devenu impossible de respirer. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur… comme si souffle avait disparue…comme s'il savait que maintenant, il ne lui restait plus aucune lueur d'espoir…comme si le destin assouvissait son horrible sentence et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de l'éviter…comme si sa vie n'avait plus de sens et que rien jamais plus ne pourrait lui en donner, il prenait enfin conscience de la réalité, cette réalité qu'il s'était cachée…qu'il ne voulait pas voir…il devinait que c'était la fin et que rien n'aurait pu changer la fatalité…et que personne ne pourrait le faire revenir à la vie … pas même Harry…

***********************

Le lendemain une atmosphère de félicité régnait entre les trois Gryffondor, ils se sentaient plus proches du fait de cette discussion à cœur ouvert qui leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Mais une ombre restait encore au tableau… * Draco *…Harry ne l'avait pas vu hier et bien que cela ne semblait pas si grave en apparence, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour le Serpentard. Son absence le rendait si malheureux qu'il aurait pu en pleurer…mais il pensait que c'était tout à fait idiot de s'inquiéter autant. Qu'aurait il bien pu lui arriver de si grave ? Après tout on était à Poudlard… * Nan franchement Harry tu t'en fais beaucoup trop…Draco est un grand garçon, il sait s'occuper de lui-même. Mais oui arrête de te mentir à toi-même, tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder vers la table des Serpentard depuis tout à l'heure…Qui crois tu tromper ? *

En effet, Harry était tendu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la table des Serpentard cherchant sans cesse une tête blonde parmi la foule. Mais celle ci ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. A tel point, qu'à la fin du petit déjeuner Harry n'avait eu aucun signe de Draco…Celui ci n'était même pas venu manger ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Harry. S'il avait pu, il serait directement allé dans la maison des Serpentard, mais premièrement il n'avait pas le mot de passe et deuxièmement ceux ci ne l'auraient certainement pas laissés entrer sans rien dire… * Oh mon Dieu ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas à l'infirmerie * Pensa t il affolé par cette éventualité.

" Harry qu'est ce que t'as ? "Demanda Hermione inquiétée par l'air soucieux d'Harry.

" Rien, rien "Répondit il un peu distraitement.

Hermione n'insista pas, mais elle se doutait de ce qui préoccupait Harry. D'ailleurs elle aussi se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de Draco…Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il était partit avec Rogue et il n'était pas venu voir Harry alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous ensemble hier soir. Elle se demandait ce qu'y avait bien pu le retenir. * Et si Rogue l'avait emprisonné ? ? ? ou même violer… ? ? ? ? Oh mon Dieu c'est si horrible, il faut absolument que je lui parle pendant le cours d'Arithmancie… * Et sur cette pensé, elle salua ses deux amis et partie à sa salle d'Arithmancie ou elle espérait trouver Draco…et accessoirement avoir des explications.

Et heureusement pour elle Draco était là, assit à sa place habituelle et attendait patiemment que le cours commence. Hermione se trouvait si soulagée qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sans perdre de temps elle se précipita vers le Serpentard afin d'en apprendre plus sur sa 'disparition' d'hier. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva vers lui, son cœur s'arrêta quand elle aperçut le regard si sombre de son ami.

" Draco. "Dit elle doucement en s'asseyant prés de lui.

Celui ci se retourna et lui adressa un petit sourire triste.

" Que se passe t il ? "Demanda t elle. " Harry était si inquiet pour toi……et moi aussi je l'étais… "Avoua t elle.

Draco fut vraiment touché de son attention à son égard…Il aimait beaucoup Hermione elle était si patiente et gentille avec lui.

" C'est à cause de Rogue… ? Pourquoi t'as t il convoqué à la fin du cour hier… ? "Demanda Hermione.

" Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine… "La rassura t il d'un ton mélancolique.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre " Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je m'en fais pour toi…c'est normal "Répliqua t elle quelques peu révolté.

Draco ne répondit rien et détourna son regard ne pouvant plus supporter celui de la jeune fille qui semblait si inquiète et désespéré…Pendant tout le cours la Gryffondor ne cessa de lui poser des questions mais le Serpentard ne lui répondait jamais feignant de ne pas l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Hermione et l'ennuyer avec ses histoires, il décida donc de ne rien lui révéler. Le cours se passa sans la moindre allusion à Rogue ou à la soudaine neurasthénie de Draco…

Devant le silence de son ami, Hermione ne sut que faire. Il n'avait arrêté de lui répondre que tout allait bien mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle abandonna vite l'idée de le faire parler et c'est quelque peu déçu qu'elle quitta son cours à la fin de l'heure sans aucun renseignement sur l'absence de Draco…

De son côté le Serpentard était déterminé à ne rien lui dire et il se félicitait de ne pas avoir flancher, car plus d'une fois les yeux suppliant d'Hermione avaient faillis avoir raison de lui…

*************************

Draco se leva avec plus de peine que les autres jours ce matin là…et pour cause, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour, aujourd'hui était le jour où il devait sortir de l'insouciance et voir la réalité en face. Le dernier jour…

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil de midi qui pénétrait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, il sortit lentement de son lit, puis se dirigea vers la douche en silence. Au passage il remarqua que le dortoir était vide et il devait sûrement en être autant de la Salle Commune. Il avait beaucoup dormi et l'heure du déjeuné approchait à grand pas. Tous les Serpentard devaient déjà être sorties et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler ces temps ci.

D'ailleurs il n'avait parlé à presque personne depuis ce fameux jour où Rogue était venu le chercher. Pas même à Harry mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait…Il n'avait cessé de penser à lui et cela avait était très dur pour lui de devoir constamment l'éviter. Pendant deux jours il n'avait fait que le regarder mais jamais il ne l'avait laisser l'approcher, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu cacher la vérité à Harry comme il l'avait fait pour Hermione. Mais cela n'avait pas arrêté le Gryffondor car tout au long de ces deux jours il avait tenté en vain d'aller lui parler…Draco sentait sa persévérance faiblir, l'absence d'Harry à ses côtés avait eu un effet désastreux sur lui et chaque fois qu'il voyait Harry son envi de le serrer dans ses bras était de plus en plus forte.

Mais dés ce soir tous ceci serait fini, il n'aurait plus à l'éviter, il n'aurait plus à aller contre ses instincts, il ne devrait plus refouler ses sentiments parce qu'il n'en aurait plus…et il ne fera plus jamais souffrir Harry, car ce qui lui avait fait sans doute le plus mal, ce n'était pas sa propre douleur de devoir se séparer d'Harry mais le fait de le voir si malheureux par sa faute. 

Quand il termina enfin de prendre sa douche il s'habilla puis partit en direction de la Grande Salle…Comme il s'y attendait tout le monde était déjà là et son arrivé fut remarqué, surtout par les Serpentard bien entendus mais pas seulement par sa maison, car de loin une personne ne l'avait quitté des yeux. Un regard, et pas des moindres, un regard si perçant mais si doux à la fois, ce regard qui observait le moindre de ses gestes, ce regard qui pesait si lourd sur les épaules de Draco, ce regard qu'il n'osait affronter mais où il aurait tant voulut se plonger et contempler pour toujours ce vert émeraude…Harry continuait de le fixer comme s'il pouvait par un seul regard le mettre à nu (oh oui ^o^) et déceler toutes ses faiblesses, comme si à force de l'observer il aurait pu au moins comprendre ce qui provoquait cet éloignement. Depuis deux jours maintenant, le Gryffondor ne perdait pas espoir de pouvoir un jour comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec Draco. Il commençait à croire que Draco ne l'aimait plus…ou même qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé et il avait si mal et si peur…oui, si peur de le perdre si peur que tout cela n'ait été qu'un rêve…

*Pourquoi tu me fais si mal Draco ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il ce passe ? Car je le sais que quelque chose te tourmentes…Je le lis dans tes yeux comme toi tu lis la tristesse dans les miens…Je n'en peux plus Draco tu vas me rendre fou, nous étions si heureux, Pourquoi faut il que tu t'éloignes lentement de moi ? * 

Après le déjeuner chacun partit à ses occupations et la Grande Salle se vida rapidement alors que les tables déjà vide devaient bientôt être nettoyées. Harry n'avait pas suivit Draco cette fois, il avait un entraînement de Quidditch et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser cela ne l'enchantait guère.

***********************

Harry se promenait tranquillement sur le bord du lac, il n'était pas aller dîner ce soir. Il n'avait pas faim. Pourtant il avait passé toute l'après-midi à l'entraînement de Quidditch et Duchêne n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il avait été plus exigeant que d'habitude, et Harry avait attendu avec impatience que le supplice ne se termine. Il avait prit une douche en rentrant et après avoir salué Ron et Hermione il était directement allé prés du lac…normalement la première chose qu'il faisait en rentrant d'une journée d'entraînement aussi dure était de manger mais cette fois ci, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de prendre l'air au calme, de décompressé mais surtout d'oublier…oublier le stress des examens qui approchaient, la pression que lui mettait Duchêne avec son objectif " la coupe de Quidditch ", les devoirs, les incessantes remarques d'Hermione sur les révisions…mais surtout oublier Draco…oublier à quel point il l'aime et oublier le mal qu'il lui fait en s'éloignant ainsi de lui…faire comme s'il était prés de lui en ce moment même et que jamais il ne le quitterait. Quelle ironie… il essayait d'oublier Draco mais il ne cessait de penser à lui, à son sourire, à ses yeux, à sa bouche… 

Des larmes…elles avaient commencées à couler en silence le long des joues d'Harry…tellement lentement qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Harry avait marché jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Mais les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit n'étaient pas celles de son dur et long entraînement ou encore tous les matchs qu'il avait pu y faire, mais seulement tous les moments qu'il y avait passé avec Draco…Il le revoyait assis sur l'herbe à contempler les nuages comme il aimait tant le faire. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il s'était assis à cette même place, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller dans un flot de larmes. Elles coulaient et ne semblaient jamais se tarir. 

Soudain Harry sentit une douce main essuyer ses larmes. La sensation était si agréable qu'il aurait voulut qu'elle reste sur sa peau à jamais…il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux tout de suite…se laissant aller dans cette douce caresse, mais lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur s'estomper, il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais pourtant…Draco était bel et bien devant lui en train de sécher ses larmes dans une douce et tendre caresse. Harry n'en revenait pas il aurait pu se jeter dans ses bras si la surprise de le voir ne l'avait pas momentanément paralysé.

" Draco ? "Chuchota Harry.

" Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. "Dit il en lui souriant.

" Draco je… "

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase Draco se leva et commença à partir sans jeter un seul regard au pauvre Harry qui avec grande peine réussit à le retenir en attrapant son bras.

" Draco, explique-moi… "Dit il la voix cassée et rauque.

Le Serpentard s'était arrêté mais ne lui répondit pas et restait de glace. 

" Je t'en supplie "Souffla Harry au bord des larmes " Ne me fuis pas… "

Draco sentit ses remparts de brisés peu à peu. Le ton et l'air si désemparé d'Harry avait achevés toutes ses défenses et il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de tout lui avouer. Il n'en pouvait plus de cacher la vérité à Harry, il n'en pouvait plus de le faire souffrir.

" Harry s'il te plaît arrête. "Dit il froidement dans un dernier effort qui lui coûta beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

" Pourquoi ? "Insista t il. 

" Harry lâche-moi… "Dit soudain Draco d'une voix sévère.

Il lâcha prise le bras du Serpentard. Le ton qu'il avait employé lui avait refroidit le sang…

" Je ne t'aime pas Harry…je ne t'ai jamais aimé. "Rajouta t il.

" Non…ce n'est pas vrai. "Souffla Harry. Sa voix troublée par les sanglots.

Draco se retourna et à la vue d'Harry il se sentit défaillir.

" Je…ne te crois pas Draco… "Dit il en souriant tristement. " Tu ne sais pas mentir "

Lentement il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, Draco n'eut pas la force de repousser Harry et il fit l'erreur de répondre à son baiser. Comment aurait il put résister, il aime tant Harry et il ne pouvait le lui cacher. Son amour était définitivement plus fort que sa détermination. Ses lèvres étaient délicieuses à en mourir, il sentit Harry frémir au contact de ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor fit durer le baiser jusqu'à épuisement, si bien que c'est à bout de souffle qu'il se sépara de lui. 

" Harry… "Murmura Draco sans trop vouloir continuer sa phrase.

" Maintenant dis-moi la vérité. "Chuchota t il sa voix toujours haletante

Draco hésita, mais le regard persistant d'Harry eu raison de lui…

" Je…bientôt je… devrais retrouver la mémoire. "Expliqua t il enfin.

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, il intégra durement l'information… " Comment ça ? "demanda Harry incrédule.

" Ils ont trouvés un antidote et je dois le prendre… "Répondit Draco d'une voix triste.

" Draco… "

" Harry ne me demande pas de changer d'avis j'ai déjà pris ma décision. "L'interrompit il.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veilles retrouver la mémoire après ce que tu m'as dis. Il y a de cela trois semaines tu te répugnais à te souvenirs de la façon dont tu traitais Hermione et maintenant tu changes d'avis…je…en fait, je suis vraiment étonné…je ne sais plus que penser…Tu veux retrouver la mémoire ? "

Il ne répond pas, bien sûr que non il ne veut pas retrouver la mémoire, bien sûr que non il ne veut pas retrouver sa vie d'antan et redevenir ce petit arrogant insipide et odieux, il ne voulait pas recommencer à embêter les autres et être haït de tous…

" Répond moi Draco. "Insista le Gryffondor. " Je sais que tu n'en as aucune envie. "

Draco détourna seulement son visage, signe qu'Harry avait raison. Harry souffla.

" Il y a autre chose n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose…un détail sans doute…une chose que tu ne veux pas me révéler… "Dit il d'un air déçu.

" Si je ne la prends pas tu seras renvoyé. "Répondit Draco d'un air désolé. " Dumbeldore m'a laissé le choix. " Rajouta t il d'une voix morne. " Soit je ne la prend pas et tu es renvoyé, soit je la prends et Dumbeldore ne dit rien à mes parents sur cet incident, et donc tu ne devras pas partir. "

Draco le regarda, il ne disait rien, il restait silencieux son regard perdu dans le vague.

" Harry je ne veux pas que tu sois renvoyé...cette école c'est ta famille, c'est ici que tu as trouvé des amis sur qui compter, des professeurs attentionnés et c'est la seule chose qui te rattache au monde de la magie…je sais à quel point elle est importante pour toi. "Dit Draco d'un ton déterminé mais avec un regard d'une tendresse infini.

" Mais tu ne vois pas à quel point TU es important pour moi ? "Rétorqua Harry. 

" Je ne mérite pas ce sacrifice. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire…je ne changerais pas d'avis…Ce soir tout sera fini. "Dit il résigné.

" Ce soir ? " Répéta le Gryffondor d'une voix cassée.

Cette fois Harry perdit tout espoir…il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'il passait ses derniers instants avec Draco. Son cœur semblait s'être brisé… il lui faisait tellement mal. On venait de lui infliger la pire des sentences…tous ces combats toutes ses souffrances n'étaient plus rien comparés à ce qu'il ressentait à présent…Une douleur déchirante qui lui arrachait le cœur en lambeaux…Tout s'effondrait autour de lui, la douleur le submergeait… * Mes yeux me brûlent, ils flambent, ils se consument…pourquoi les larmes ne sortent elles pas ? Parce que j'ai déjà trop pleurer ? Parce que je n'en peux plus de souffrir ? Parce que je n'ai plus de larmes… * Perdu dans un désespoir infini il ne savait plus quoi faire ou comment réagir. Tout cela arrivait trop vite…Il jeta un œil vers Draco qui semblait absorber par la contemplation du magnifique coucher de soleil…

Il laissait paraître de somptueuses couleurs pourpres et oranges dans le ciel. Les couleurs du ciel se confondant avec l'horizon. Ce si beau spectacle qui contrastait tant avec la tristesse de la situation, comme il aurait voulut admirer ce couché blotti dans les bras de Draco sans penser à tous ce qu'il venait de lui dire…simplement regarder avec lui le soleil couchant…le soleil…Pourquoi Harry avait une impression de déjà vu… ?

" C'est en quelque sorte la première fois que je vois un levé de soleil… " 

Oui, cette fameuse discussion qu'il avait eu avec lui, il se souvenait avoir regardé un levé de soleil ce jour là…c'était le premier jour de Draco en tant qu'amnésique et aujourd'hui était son dernier jour…Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une journée une merveilleuse journée…Mais un jour n'est pas éternel…il a irrémédiablement une fin…et celui ci se terminaient aujourd'hui. Cette histoire n'avait été qu'un long rêve et cette journée un songe qui s'endormait alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

" Harry se sont les dernières minutes que je passe avec toi et je ne veux pas te voir triste…je veux voir ton sourire et le graver à jamais dans mon cœur…je veux te serrer dans mes bras et te dire que je t'aime que tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivé dans ma vie…je voudrais tant que l'on se comporte comme des amoureux normaux…ce genre de personne à qui la vie tout sourit. Qui n'ont pas de soucis à se faire et qui pensent que rien ne pourra jamais les séparer. Mais nous deux n'ont ne pourront sans doute jamais être comme ces gens parce que tout nous sépare et alors que pour la première fois un événement exceptionnel semble enfin nous rapprocher et franchir les barrières des traditions, le destin nous éloigne encore… " Il leva sa main et caressa son visage. " Je bénis le jour où je perdit la mémoire car il m'as permit de te connaître et de t'aimer mais je le haït car il n'ai à présent qu'une source de souffrances et de larmes." Finit il dans un souffle

Harry prit la main de Draco.

" Draco te rends tu compte que ces souvenirs vont te faire mal…que tu devras vivre chaque jour avec les images de ce que tu as vécut depuis cet incident… " Dit Harry . " Alors réfléchis, oublies moi, oublies tes parents et Dumbeldore penses à ce que tu désir toi. " 

Draco le regarda étonné, il prit un temps de réflexion puis lui répondit." Très bien tu veux savoir la vérité…ce que je souhaite ? Ce que je souhaite c'est ne pas prendre cette potion. Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce que j'ai fais, je ne veux pas me souvenir de mes parents et de ma vie passée...Mais ce que je désir plus que tout…la seule chose qui a de l'importance… c'est toi, c'est te voir sourire et te voir heureux qui m'importe vraiment. J'ai pensé que mon amour et ma mémoire pourraient se mêler se supporter l'une et l'autre…je nourrissais le doux et inconcevable espoir que peut être…peut être aurais je pu soutenir les deux…mais j'ai étais bien naïf et je sais maintenant que les deux sont incompatible… "

" De quoi parles tu ? "Demanda Harry.

" Je ne dois pas me souvenir de ce que je sais. Une chose qui pourrait _lui_ nuire." Répondit il doucement. Harry resta totalement perplexe, il ne comprenait pas à quoi il faisait allusion.

" Ron, jamais je ne lui ferais de mal qui puisse t'atteindre…jamais car son secret je l'emporterais avec moi et notre histoire aussi. Quoi qu'il arrive je t'oublierai dans ma tête mais pas dans mon cœur… "Souffla t il à son oreille et ne lui laissant même pas le temps de réagir à la déclaration qu'il venait de lui faire, il l'embrassa. Un baiser profond et passionné dans lequel se mêlaient tendresse et désespoir.

Draco enlaça Harry d'un geste possessif. Il intensifia la pression sur ses lèvres essayant de toujours aller plus loin et redécouvrant inlassablement leur goût si exquis dont il était insatiable. Draco par ce seul baiser aurait voulut faire disparaître toutes les peines d'Harry et il l'embrassa de tout l'amour dont il était capable, essayant de faire durer de cet instant une éternité. Le Gryffondor répondit à la ferveur de ce baiser sachant que se serait peut être le dernier et chaques parcelles de son corps se refusaient à se détacher de cette douce étreinte, mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt que Draco pris l'initiative de se retirer le laissant là, il était parti sans un mot sans un regard, car il savait que s'il croisait son regard il n'aurait pas eu la force de partir. Harry ne l'avait pas retenue, il n'avait même rien dit et s'était contenté de le regarder s'éloigner…Il se sentait si impuissant et lâche, il savait qu'aucun de ses actes n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis, mais de toute façon il était dans l'incapacité de faire ne serait ce qu'un geste. Il était paralysé par le chagrin, paralysé par la douleur seul ses yeux eurent la force de le suivre du regard…ses yeux qui continuaient de le brûler.

Puis les larmes sortirent enfin comme une délivrance qu'Harry n'attendait plus.

***********************

Devant la porte le cœur serré et battant la chamade, Draco attendait. Il avala difficilement sa salive puis ouvrit lentement la porte, il marcha vers le bureau où Dumbeldore l'attendait l'air grave…Draco remarqua tout de suite la petite fiole qui se trouvait sur la table.

" Mr Malfoy…je suppose que vous avez pris votre décision. "Dit il sans aucun préambule.

Pour toute réponse Draco prit le récipient et lança un regard de défi à Dumbeldore. " Je ne vous demanderais qu'une chose " Dit il alors qu'il commençait à l'ouvrir " Je voudrais que vous exerciez un sort d'amnésie sur moi qui comptera tous les jours passés depuis ma perte de mémoire. "

Dumbeldore eut un air étonné puis un sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres.

" Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. "

Ce fut la dernière chose que Draco entendu avant de porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Mais la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa fut Harry…

~ OWARI ~ 

(qui a dit que le 13 portait malheur…qu'il se dénonce è_é bac un vendredi 13 OUIIIINNNNNN ç___ç alors ya po de malheur qui tienne…)

BON A PART CA ! ! ! ! Alléluia mes frères alléluia mes sœurs (c'est la fêteuh la fêteuh… ^________^)

Non vous êtes po content ? ? ? ? ? ? Ba pourquoi ^^ ,,, 

Ça m'a prit trop de temps d'écrire ce chapitre (je crois qu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte ^^,,,) j'en peux plus j'ai vraiment crus que j'y arriverais jamais lol

Bon aller pour vous faire plaisir (et surtout parce que j'ai po envie que ça se termine comme ça ^________^) je vais PEUT ETRE faire une suite avec un happy end enfin ça dépend…si ya des gens qui me demande une meilleure fin alors je la ferais (je vous suis totalement dévoué cher public ché…euh je veux dire chers lecteurs ^^,,,, lol) euh… pour ceux qui n'auraient rien compris à la fin j'explique Draco veut oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé parce qu'il ne veut ni faire souffrir Harry ni risqué de faire renvoyer Ron parce qu'il sait que c'est lui qui a fait le coup…voilà je pense vraiment que ces explications sont superflues mais on sait jamais lol

MERCI A TOUS LES REVIEWEURES ^______^ vous m'avez été d'une aide précieuse et vous avez activement contribués à l'écriture de cette longue et ennuyeuse fic bravo lol nan franchement je vous remercie et j'accepte les envies de meurtre contre ma personne pour cette fin merdique ^___^ (tolérance) De toute façon je vous avais dit que c'était bientôt la fin je vous ai préparé psychologiquement MDR bon aller j'arrête là sinon je vais partir dans mes délires ^^,,,

Coup de gueule : j'en ai ras le bol de ces scènes de baiser à la con _ je ne ferais plus JAMAIS de scène de baiser je mets beaucoup trop de temps et çà ma prend grave la tête…vous pouvez vraiment pas savoir à quel point ça me fait chier -_-

Dernière chose je suis désolé pour ceux qui auraient aimés voir entrer Malfoy senior en scène mais bin voilà il est po venu v_v désolé 

****

Mimi : Tu croyais que je t'avais oublié ? ? Mais quelle honte comment oublier de répondre à une de mes revieweuse et autrice préféré ^___^ En fait je te mets à la fin parce que maintenant que tu as lu ce chapitre tu dois certainement être déçu ou dégoutté ou en colère contre moi. Alors voilà sache que cette fin était en fait prévue depuis très longtemps et que je n'ai pas vraiment la force ou l'imagination de faire une suite plus complexe. J'espère vraiment que tu m'en voudras pas trop et comme je l'ai dis plus haut il se pourrait que je fasse une suite un jour quand j'aurais l'envie et le temps (mais sincèrement ça ne me dérange pas du tout d'en faire une et je serais même ravie d'en faire une si des gens me le demandent ^____^) Décidément tu es une véritable fanfiqueuse dans l'âme car je trouve ta version très bonne ^__^ mais tu vois la fin que tu as tout le monde l'attendait et c'est en partie pour cela que je ne l'ai pas faite ^^,,, Elle est cucul la praline mais de toute façon j'ai comme l'impression que ma fic l'est déjà lol franchement j'ai été vraiment très honoré que tu aimes ma fic et c'est plus que je n'en demandais, je te remercie pour tous tes encouragements ^___^

POUR LE PROBLEME DES REVIEWS :

Alors voilà je tiens à m'excuser auprès de ceux à qui je n'aurais pas répondu (pour les reviews) en fait je comprends po très bien mais dans mon log in j'ai 104 reviews et sur le site j'en ai 107 ?_ ? Franchement c'est vraiment la merde et je suis vraiment vraiment désolé pour les trois personnes dont je n'ai pas reçu la review. En tout cas depuis cet incident j'ai été obligé de recevoir les reviews direct dans ma boîte à mail pour que ça ne se reproduise po ^____^


	14. chapitre 14

Voilà une suite à ma fic 'Mémoire'. Je la trouve nulle mais je ne ferais aucun commentaire sinon vous allez partir avant de l'avoir lu lol.

Alors ne vous attendez surtout pas à ce que vous pensiez au départ (euh c'est chelou cette phrase o.0) En gros je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vouliez que je fasse mais je l'ai fais comme moi je le ressens ^^,,, et je ne sais pas si ça va vous plaire…

Je suis désolé vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé mais je ne répondrais pas aux reviews. Bien sûr c'est cause de circonstances exceptionnelles ^^,, En fait ma béta-lectrice m'a dit que je devrais me dépêcher d'uploader et après réflexions c'est un sage conseil car beaucoup de personnes vont partir bientôt en vacances et si j'avais répondu je n'aurais sûrement updaté que ce week-end ^^,,, (eh oui je met beaucoup de temps pour répondre ^^) Alors voilà j'espère permettre à quelques personnes de pouvoir la lire avant le départ.

Et croyez moi ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur que je le fais car pour moi ne pas répondre à vos reviews c'est comme une trahison (si, si je vous jure ^^) je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que j'ai eu la flemme (ce qui m'arrive pourtant souvent ^^,,) j'aime bien répondre aux reviews ^___^ et je suis déçu de ne pas le faire pour le précédent chapitre…

Je remercie tous les revieweurs : **Lunicorne** (tu l'auras ton happy end o), **chen **(désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer ^^,, mais je suis tout de même fier de moi ) **cora** (merci d'être toujours au RD ) **enishi **(eh oui il y a une suite ), **kaima** (j'espère bien que tu seras toujours là ) à ma petite **ZOÏD** toujours aussi touchante (merci pour tes acclamations ^__^) **Lululle** (tu vois que j'ai pas oublié :) **Saael** (qui est en vacances lol) **ansuku** (ta review m'a fait extrêmement plaisir crois-moi. :o) **Malicia** (je craque complètement pour les petits chien au bord de la route trop mimi ^__^) mon îdole qui à changé de nom **Darkmimi** (ta review m'a vraiment touché et je te remercie de ton soutien car tu es une des rares à avoir apprécié la fin lol) l'impatiente **Lilabeth **( merciiii j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour le chap 13 ^^,, et surtout je suis désolé de t'avoir fais tant attendre…) **sisi **(tes remarques sont pertinentes mais draco n'avait pas le choix il devait devenir amnésique afin d'éviter toute " fuite " sur ce qu'avait fait Ron ^^ merci pour ta review ^__^) ma BF **pitinad **(que j'adore et que je vénère pour le travail qu'elle effectue sur mes fics ) ma pitite **ZoR.oui.et.alors** qui me manque trop trop trop et que j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chap et que je t'adore :) **selphie** (et non c'est pas vraiment fini lol :) **draco's fan forever** (merci pour ta touchante review qui m'a fait trop plaisir ^___^) Ma grande Déesse **Nicolina **(j'espère que tu n'es pas encore parti et je te remercie pour ta review, c'est sûrement la plus touchante et la plus plaisante que je n'ai jamais reçu de ta part. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à m'en remettre tellement j'étais heureuse en la lisant ^__^ mais surtout n'oublies pas que c'est moi la fan ici et que je t'admire et t'adore à l'infini ) **Umbre77 **(ta reviewm'a fait très plaisir je suis si contente que tu aies eu le courage de lire 13 chapitre d'un coup ^__^ merci, merci, merci, merci tu es vraiment trop gentille :) **Alician** (qui a vraiment hanté mais rêve 0.o je suis vraiment traumatisé ^^ j'te promet que t'es assez convaincante quand même lol merci de m'avoir traité de méchante et merci de m'avoir reviewé ^__~ ) et enfin **Nahamy **(c'est bon c'est bon je vais la faire cette suite lol ^__^ )

Donc voilà je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je remercie ma béta-lectrice qui est une véritable perle rare en la matière ^___^ J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance de l'avoir (et pas seulement comme béta lol ) 

Chapitre 14

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Dans le Poudlard Express retentissaient les conversations animées des élèves qui racontaient avec enthousiasme leurs vacances, alors que les petits nouveaux de première année tentaient tant bien que mal de rester calme car ils appréhendaient l'année qui s'annonçait.

Il était déjà 10h00 et le train partit dans un vacarme effrayant. Certains parents saluaient leurs enfants avec la larme à l'œil et quelques enfants se penchaient encore à la fenêtre pour apercevoir la silhouette informe de leurs parents s'éloignant peu à peu.

" Ils vont tellement me manquer. "Gémit une petite blondinette qui essuyait ses larmes en tremblant.

" Mais ne t'en fais pas. "La rassura une jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. " Je suis là moi et je ne te laisserais pas tomber… "

Un faible sourire apparut sur le visage larmoyant de la blonde. " Merci Becky. "

Elle renifla bruyamment puis sortit un autre mouchoir. " Mais si nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison, que ferons nous ? "Demanda t-elle soudain.

" Mais si nous serons dans la même maison, je te le promets. "Répondit Becky avec un sourire tendre.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement interrompant cette émouvante scène. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent perplexes tandis qu'un jeune garçon plus agé qu'elles les fixait sans vraiment les voir.

" Mais Harry qu'est ce que tu fiches ? " Demanda alors une voix derrière lui.

Elles virent une tête rousse s'avancer et poser une main sur son épaule. " Alors tu viens ? "

Harry sortit enfin de sa léthargie, se retourna puis partit sans dire un mot.

" Euh... excusez-le, il est un peu dans les nuages aujourd'hui. "Dit alors le roux d'un air confus. Il ferma la porte devant l'air ahuri des deux petites qui venaient de se rendre compte que le jeune garçon au regard inexpressif n'était autre que le grand et célèbre Harry Potter.

" J'aurais dû lui demander un autographe... " Se plaignit Becky après avoir poussé un soupir.

Ron était parti chercher Harry depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant et Hermione se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pour être aussi lent. Il est vrai qu'Harry était vraiment dans la lune ces temps-ci, enfin depuis plus longtemps en fait…Déjà à la fin de l'année dernière, lorsque que Draco avait retrouvé la mémoire, Harry était devenu mélancolique et sans vie. Hermione se souvenait très bien cette nuit où Harry n'était pas rentrer au dortoir. Ron et elle, étaient restés toute la nuit à attendre son retour, mais il ne revînt pas. 

Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'Harry apparût au petit déjeuner, son regard était si vide et remplit d'une incroyable tristesse. Hermione fut étonnée de cette apparition mais la suite de cette journée lui promettait bien d'autres surprises. Car c'est lors de ce déjeuner que Dumbledore fit une annonce des plus étrange… 

#**Flash Back**#

Dumbledore se leva lentement et fixa la salle avec intensité souhaitant ainsi ramener le silence dans la salle. Les élèves ne mirent pas très longtemps à s'exécuter et le directeur eu un sourire de satisfaction.

" Mes enfants "

Commença t-il d'une voix claire. "Aujourd'hui je vous demanderais une requête assez spéciale. Vous vous souvenez sûrement qu'il y a quelques temps je vous annonçais la subite perte de mémoire de M.Malfoy… "

Chacun hocha la tête et quelques chuchotements commencèrent à s'élever dans la Grande Salle.

" …Bien heureusement, grâce à l'aide de votre professeur de potions, nous avons pu remédier à ce problème… "Ajouta t-il en adressant un sourire à Rogue. " … mais ce n'est pas tout… "

Cette fois les murmures se firent plus fort et Dumbledore eut un peu de mal à rappeler à l'ordre les élèves de Poudlard. Hermione prit le temps de jeter un coup d'œil vers Harry mais celui-ci ne semblait en aucun cas surpris par la nouvelle, ce qui étonna davantage la Gryffondor qui resta totalement perplexe.

" A la demande de M.Malfoy, j'ai exercé un sort d'amnésie sur lui. Je vous demanderais donc de ne plus jamais reparler de cette affaire devant lui afin d'empêcher toutes complications et… "

Il s'interrompit soudain quand Harry se leva de la table et le fixa avec humeur. Il resta un long moment à le regarder puis enfin, il détourna son regard et sortit de la Grande Salle d'un pas empressé. Tous les élèves se regardèrent incrédules, en effet, chacun se demandait pourquoi Harry avait agit ainsi et oser interrompre le directeur dans son discours. 

C'est alors qu'Harry fut suivit par Hermione qui partit à son tour afin de le rejoindre. Resta alors Ron, la bouche grande ouvert, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir ou rester puis après mûre réflexion il entreprit de se lever, mais à sa grande surprise Neville le retint par la manche lui adressant un regard qui le fit renoncer à toute autre solution que d'entendre la suite du discours. Il se sentit très mal à l'aise et bien qu'il avait vraiment envie de s'en aller il se rassit et écouta attentivement Dumbledore…

Hermione courait dans les couloirs de l'école recherchant désespérément Harry qui avait fuit la Grande Salle. Tout en courant elle recollait peu à peu les morceaux de l'histoire.

* Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi Rogue est venu chercher Draco…J'ai été assez sotte pour croire que…Mais quelle idiote pourtant ça paraissait si évident, Draco était si triste… et Harry ! Le pauvre il doit être si déçu… C'est aussi certainement pour cela que Draco était devenu distant avec nous, il voulait s'éloigner pour moins nous faire mal…Mais Harry, pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné d'apprendre la nouvelle ?… Mais oui ! ! Hier il n'est pas rentré, il a sûrement dû voir Draco qui lui aurait expliqué la situation. Tout devient clair à présent, mais il y a comme une ombre au tableau…Pourquoi cela touche tant Harry que Draco retrouve la mémoire ? Il devait s'y attendre, il se doutait bien que Dumbledore ne laisserait pas cette situation en suspens et qu'il faudrait agir avant la fin de l'année…*

Elle s'arrêta soudain de courir lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au loin qui ne pouvait être que celle d'Harry.

Il ne lui avait pas fallut très longtemps pour le retrouver. Il était assit dans le parc de l'école, la tête baissée et elle pouvait entendre les sanglots étouffés de celui-ci. Elle s'était approchée silencieusement mais Harry semblait l'avoir tout de même entendu car il leva brusquement la tête et la fixa l'air. Alors elle comprit, il n'y eu pas besoin de paroles, seulement d'un regard. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras et le laissa pleurer sur son épaule…

#**Fin du Flash Back**#

Ce jour là Harry ne fit que pleurer et n'alla pas en cours prétextant un mal de tête…Ce fût vraiment étrange et chacun se demandait pourquoi Harry avait eut ce comportement bizarre durant l'annonce de Dumbledore, ce dernier le laissa à sa peine, ne lui faisant aucune remarque et ne lui donnant aucunes sanctions.

Ce fût le dernier jour où elle le vit pleurer. Après ça Harry se renferma sur lui même et ne montra plus jamais ses sentiments, devant elle tout du moins, car Ron lui avait reporté que chaque nuit Harry sanglotait. Ils savaient tous deux très bien pourquoi Harry se comportait de la sorte…enfin, ils pensaient savoir. La cause en était à la fois simple et compliquée. Tout simplement parce qu'il était normal qu'Harry regrette de perdre un ami, même s'il s'agissait de Malfoy, mais que justement le fait qu'il soit Malfoy rendait les choses très complexes.

A vrai dire, Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'Harry ressentait…Elle savait qu'Harry aimait beaucoup Malfoy et que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire il l'avait sans cesse évité. Il avait suivit Hermione à la bibliothèque chaque jour pendant un mois, il se cloîtrait, ne sortait presque plus et se plongeait dans des révisions intenses, voir même presque exagérées, qui lui valurent des notes presque similaires à celles d'Hermione aux examens. Et très loin de s'en réjouir il resta indifférent à ses excellents résultats. Ses seuls moments de détente se résumaient à ses longues parties d'échecs avec Ron et à ses rudes entraînements de Quidditch. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione voyait Harry aussi impatient de rentrer chez les Dursley. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que l'année se termine au plus vite pour se retrouver loin de Poudlard, et surtout loin de Draco. 

Hermione n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi Harry tenait tant à l'amitié de Malfoy. Mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'à elle aussi il lui manquait. Elle avait finit par l'apprécier et un certain lien était né entre eux. Elle même avait pleuré avec Harry ce jour là et durant le mois qui précédait les vacances soutenir le regard de Draco lui était devenu insupportable. Elle avait vu tant de qualités en lui que son jugement en eut quelques répercussions, elle ne le voyait plus de la même manière. Draco avait remarqué ses changements d'attitudes à son égard mais ne s'en était pas formalisé. Etrangement Malfoy avait diminué sa fréquence de visite surprise auprès des Gryffondor et Hermione ne l'avait pas beaucoup revu, à part aux cours en commun…

" Hermione ! "

La Gryffondor sortit de ses réflexion et regarda Ron qui venait d'entrer dans le compartiment accompagné d'Harry.

" C'est bon je l'ai retrouvé, désolé de l'attente "Rajouta t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Hermione hocha la tête mécaniquement et jeta un œil vers Harry. Celui-ci lui adressa un pâle sourire, puis regarda distraitement par la fenêtre. Il avait l'air d'aller…mieux. Mais vu son état à la fin de l'année dernière, il ne pouvait difficilement aller pire…

Ce dernier mois fut le plus difficile à soutenir pour lui. A la vue de Draco, Harry sentait toujours son cœur s'emballer et son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Pendant ses cours en commun il évitait son regard, il se mettait le plus loin possible de lui et ce fût plus facile qu'il ne l'eut cru de l'ignorer, car Draco était totalement indifférent à Harry. Il continuait à les embêter mais avec moins d'insistance…Les Gryffondors étaient même venus à se demander s'il n'était pas malade, mais tout s'expliqua le jour où l'on apprit que Draco était devenu obsédé par la réussite de ses examens, forcé par son père qui lui avait déjà envoyé plus de dix lettres à ce sujet. Cette situation n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry qui ne trouva aucun mal à ne plus le voir. Harry avait travaillé sans relâche et grâce à cela il oubliait…il oubliait progressivement, perdu dans ses révisions…Il remplissait son cerveau de choses et d'autres dans l'espoir d'en faire sortir Draco.

Le seul jour où il crut flancher fut le jour de son match contre les Serpentard. Harry avait réussi à garder son sang froid chaque fois que Draco lui lançait une phrase cinglante, il l'ignorait simplement et s'éloignait de lui feignant de chercher le vif d'or. Jamais Harry n'avait regardé Draco dans les yeux depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, jamais il n'avait osé le faire de peur que celui-ci ne lise en lui la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'envahissait. Ce fut sûrement la plus dure épreuve qu'il eut a passer car ce fut seulement lors de ce match que Draco fut aussi près de lui. Mais il surmonta sa douleur pensant sans cesse qu'après ce match il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la douce délivrance que lui procureraient les vacances d'été. C'est avec grande peine qu'Harry gagna le match et ce soir là, au lieu de fêter sa victoire, Harry pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…

Ce ne fut qu'après cette journée qu'il dû prendre conscience que Draco n'avait pas totalement quitté son cœur. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu durant le match tous ses souvenirs était comme remontés à la surface et il ressentait encore ses douces caresses qui le faisait frémir. Rien que se rappeler les tendres baisers qu'ils s'étaient échangés lui donnait des frissons et faisaient apparaître sur ses joues des larmes amères. Il savait bien qu'il devait arrêter de penser à cela et qu'il devait l'oublier…mais c'était plus fort que lui et dans des moments de nostalgie il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne penser qu'à Draco. 

Il devait vraiment s'éloigner de lui pour totalement l'effacer et quoi de mieux que la maison des Dursley pour oublier le monde des sorciers et tout ce qui s'y rattache… ? A chaque vacance qu'il passait là bas Harry était toujours violemment projeté dans une réalité affligeante. Les Dursley allaient enfin lui être utile. Il pensait que ces vacances avec sa tante et son oncle allaient lui permettre de prendre du recul et ne lui laisseraient plus le temps de penser à Draco pendant qu'il ferait ses corvées habituelles. Cependant ce fut le contraire, ces deux mois furent les plus insoutenables qu'il eut jamais vécu dans sa vie. Non pas que les Dursley furent plus odieux ou plus sévères que durant les étés précédents, ce qui était rationnellement impossible. Ils s'étaient comportés comme à l'accoutumé avec lui, c'était lui qui avait changé d'attitude. Il ne fit que penser à Draco nuit et jour retournant dans tous les sens possible la conversation qu'il avait eut avec lui le soir où il lui parla pour la dernière fois. Il y avait des jours où il se haïssait pour ne pas l'avoir retenu et d'autres où il haïssait Draco pour lui avoir fait subir ça…

Il se disait que tout était la faute de Draco et que c'était lui qui l'avait abandonné…mais quand il se souvenait des raisons pour lesquelles il l'avait fait, Harry se rendait compte à quel point la situation avait pu être dure pour lui et il était donc tiraillé entre haine et amour. En fin de compte, ce fut la première fois qu'Harry appréhenda le premier septembre. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait en le revoyant après tous ses débats intérieurs et tous ces instants où il n'avait fait que douter…En fait ce qu'il redoutait le plus était la réaction qu'il risquait d'avoir : la furieuse envie qu'il avait de lui foutre son poing dans la figure ou celui qu'il avait de l'embrasser langoureusement. Sachant que ces deux probables réactions ne seraient que source de conflits, il cultivait intérieurement l'art du self-contrôl…De toute façon toutes ces années passées en compagnie des Dursley lui avaient permis de l'intégrer parfaitement.

Le jour de la rentrée approchant, il dû se faire une raison et se résigner à penser que cette histoire était bel et bien finie et qu'y penser ne ferait que le faire souffrir, si l'on pouvait souffrir davantage. Il n'avait pas une seule fois observé Draco durant le dernier mois de l'année scolaire précédente, alors pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas tenir un an… ? ? * Tout simplement parce que UN AN C'EST LONG * Comment allait-il faire pour l'éviter, pour ne pas pleurer en sa présence et retenir ses larmes ?…Surtout que cette fois Draco ne serait plus prit dans ses révisions et ne perdrait plus une occasion de venir l'embêter ou de lui lancer des phrases blessantes. 

Alors Harry se renferma de nouveau. Quand il retrouva Ron et Hermione à la gare, ils avaient bon espoir de le voir changé mais il n'en était rien. Harry n'avait plus de vie dans les yeux, et ses sourires ne reflétaient plus que jamais la tristesse.

De faux regards, de faux sourires…un faux Harry, presque sans âme…Voilà ce qu'il était devenu sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi…

Mais Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas l'intention de laisser Harry sombrer dans le chagrin et le désespoir. Il était hors de questions de le laisser dans cet état second et quel meilleur remède pour Harry que des amis attentionnés, patients et compréhensifs ? D'ailleurs il semblait que Ron était sur le point de prendre les choses en main.

" Tu veux des sucreries Harry ? "

Bam ! ! Cette phrase tomba comme une bombe dans le silence pesant du compartiment de l'inséparable trio. Harry eut un sourire attendrit alors qu'Hermione mit sa main sur son front d'un geste désespéré. Bien sûr, Ron faisait de son mieux pour lui changer les idées, alors on ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

" Tu as raison Ron ! ! ! Ca ne sert à rien de se morfondre ici cette histoire va finir par me pourrir la vie. En plus tout est de sa faute, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais, il ne mérites même pas que je me préoccupe de lui, cet imbécile ! Je vais l'effacer de ma mémoire à partir d'aujourd'hui c'est décidé. J'en ai marre ! ! ! " S'écria soudain Harry avec révolte.

Hermione et Ron restèrent totalement dépassés par les événements, Harry venait de se lever et de faire un discours de mécontentement assez étrange. C'est à peine s'il ne brandissait pas son poing en l'air, signe de détermination et de hargne…Mais dans un sens tant mieux Harry avait vraiment l'air résolu à mettre en œuvre ce qu'il venait de dire. Il empoigna la porte, traversa l'embrasure d'un pas conquérant et il laissa ses deux amis pour se diriger vers la vendeuse. Toutes ces émotions fortes lui avait donné faim et il avait absolument besoin de manger quelque chose. Il tourna en rond pendant dix bonnes minutes puis trouva enfin la jeune fille qui vendait des bonbons aux premières années dans le dernier wagon. Le voyant arriver elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda gentiment s'il voulait quelque chose.

" Oui, j'aimerais des Chocogrenouilles s'il vous plaît. "Répondit Harry avec amabilité.

" Vous avez de la chance c'est le dernier "Dit- elle en souriant.

La jeune fille lui tendit le paquet, Harry la paya puis la remercia avant de partir à la recherche de son compartiment… * Quand je pense que les Chocogrenouilles étaient les sucreries préférées de Draco…* Soupira Harry * Arrêtes Harry ! ! ! N'avais-tu pas dis que tu l'oublierais à partir d'aujourd'hui ? ? Alors tiens toi en à ce que tu as dis et applique tes bonnes résolutions… * Il soupira de nouveau puis commença à ouvrir le paquet.

Mais soudain une main inconnue s'en empara. Harry prit un instant pour se concentrer et inspirer profondément avant de remonter lentement le long de ce bras… et ce qu'il trouva à son bout n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait aimer voir. Il sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il le fixa avec insistance tandis que celui-ci le regardait avec un rictus narquois. Harry avait perdu tout ses moyens. Ses jambes tremblaient et il faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser transparaître.

" Merci Potter " Lança Malfoy d'une voix sardonique.

Harry déglutit, cela faisait trois mois que Draco ne lui avait pas adressé la parole puisque l'année dernière il avait évité toute confrontation. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus y réchapper. Il s'était même préparé dix mille fois à cette rencontre, mais il devait bien avouer que maintenant qu'il était en face de lui tout ce qu'il avait anticipé et répété avait disparu de son cerveau. Tous les jours, il s'était imaginé cet instant fatidique mais jamais il n'avait été plus loin que " Je te déteste tu n'es qu'un sale nul, égoïste et idiot qui m'a brisé le cœur… " 

*Aller Harry dis quelque chose parce que là ça finit pas devenir tendu * Il se sentit défaillir, son poul palpitait à une vitesse folle. Une affreuse douleur lui déchirait le cœur, la même douleur qu'autrefois. La douleur qu'il ne voulait plus jamais ressentir, croyant naïvement que le temps l'aurait atténuée puis détruite…*

" Rends le moi… "Réussit-il à articuler d'une petite voix.

Le sourire sur le visage de Draco s'étendit. " Et pourquoi donc ? "

* Mais c'est quoi cette question idiote ? * S'énerva intérieurement Harry. " Parce que c'est à moi ! "Répondit-il avec colère.

" Que de violence dans ta voix Potter… " Rétorqua Draco de sa voix traînante.

" Tu m'étonnes je… "Mais Harry interrompit sa phrase…il venait de s'apercevoir de quelque chose...Une petite lueur qui transperçait l'obscurité du couloir venait de lui sauter au yeux. Il ne put retenir son étonnement et Draco remarqua son étrange attitude.

" Quoi ? " Demanda t-il froidement.

Harry resta longtemps silencieux, il était totalement paralysé. Les mots étaient comme prisonniers dans sa gorge et il ne trouvait pas la force de les dire. Puis ils sortirent enfin de sa bouche. " Tu t'es percé l'oreille. "Souffla t-il.

Draco le regarda stupéfait, s'il n'était pas 'Harry Potter' Malfoy aurait pu croire qu'il y avait comme une certaine émotion dans sa voix. Mais il devait sûrement se faire des idées * Pourquoi serait-il ému pour une simple boucle d'oreille ? *. Après un long moment de silence Draco répondit enfin.

" Et alors… ?"

* Et alors tu es trop sexy… * 

Harry ne répondit rien et continua de fixer son oreille d'un air à la fois ébahi et…triste ?." Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder comme un ahuri Potter. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps tu n'es pas ma mère à ce que je sache. "Rajouta t-il d'une voix perçante, énervé par le Gryffondor.

Harry fut vraiment blessé par ces paroles mais il essaya de rester calme et de réprimer les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

" Mais je n'ai rien dis moi, c'est toi qui m'agresses ! "Protesta t il.

Draco prit un air faussement offensé. " Je t'agresse… ? "

" Oui et maintenant fiche moi la paix et rend moi ma boite de chocogrenouilles. Je m'en fiche que ce soit tes préférées ! ! ! "S'écria t-i1 alors.

" Comment tu le sais ? "Demanda alors Draco abasourdit par la susceptibilité du Gryffondor et par le fait qu'il sache ce détail sur ses goûts 'culinaires'.

* J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus je ne tiendrais plus longtemps, mon cœur se serre, j'étouffe. Surtout ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas… * Mais c'était trop tard, Harry sentant le regard pesant du Serpentard sur lui avait subitement lever les yeux et rencontré ceux de Draco. Ces yeux qu'il aimait tant regarder autrefois n'étaient plus que de la glace, ce Malfoy ne ressentait aucune émotion. Il était si froid et arrogant, il n'était plus le même Draco. * Harry fait toi une raison… le Draco que tu aimes n'existe pas ou plutôt n'existe plus…* La douleur le reprit encore il se sentit fléchir. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il tomba à la renverse. Mais il eut le temps de se rattraper précipitamment au bras de Malfoy, qui, prit par surprise le laissa s'étaler dans ses bras. Harry ferma les yeux perdu dans cette étreinte, sa tête lui faisait si mal…puis peu à peu des souvenirs refirent surface, il se rappela l'odeur, la douceur des mains de Draco glissant sur sa peau, de ses tendres baisers…

" Hey Potter ! ! Tu as l'intention d'établir ton campement dans mes bras ou quoi ? " Cracha Malfoy d'un ton glacial.

* Et voilà le rustre qui gâche un moment si mélodramatique. * Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux et se détacha à contre cœur de Malfoy. A ce moment, il comprit que Draco n'était pas sortit de son cœur, ni de ses veines. Il était resté là, ancré en lui comme chacune de ses caresses ainsi que chacun des moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble…

" Potter ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? "

" Rien rien je…je fais de l'hypoglycémie " Mentit Harry rouge comme une pivoine…puis après un moment de réflexion il releva la tête. " Parce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi à présent ? "Dit-il d'un ton ironique.

" Je ne te parle pas de ton évanouissement mais de ton comportement. "Rétorqua Draco.

" Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a mon comportement ? "Demanda Harry incrédule. " Je ne suis pas assez méchant avec toi c'est ça ? Mais je peux arranger ça, je te déteste alors ça va être facile de changer mon comportement vis à vis de toi. "

" De quoi tu parles Potter ? Je parlais juste du fait que l'année dernière tu as révisé les examens au lieu de faire ton intéressant après avoir gagné le match. "Répondit alors Malfoy avec indignation.

" Ha… "Dit Harry avec embarras. " Mais devrais-je te rappeler que toi aussi tu as révisé, c'est normal non ? "

" Oui mais moi j'étais obligé ! ! Toi tu n'as pas de parents sur le dos… "Répliqua Draco.

" Bah, vois-tu, j'aimerais en avoir. "

" Oh oui ! J'oubliais que notre _grand_ et _noble_ Harry Potter n'a plus de parents. "Dit il d'un air faussement désolé.

Le sang d'Harry était en train de bouillir. Malfoy était exécrable au possible, odieux, répugnant, prétentieux, superbe, mignon, incroyablement sexy avec sa boucle d'oreille qui pendait et caressait nonchalamment son cou si délicat…

" Potter, arrête de me fixer comme ça ! "

Prit en flagrant délit Harry sentit ses joues passer au rouge vifs. " Mais je te fixais pas ! "Se défendit-il.

Malfoy eut un sourire narquois.

" Alors Harry qu'est ce que tu fiches ? "

C'était Ron qui venait d'arriver. Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais cela faisait déjà un bout de temps qu'il était partit et ses amis commençaient à s'inquiéter. Il s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il remarqua alors Draco qui se tenait près de lui et le regarda interloqué.

" Euh oui Ron j'arrive, désolé. " S'excusa Harry. 

Il était assez content que Ron soit intervenu, il était vraiment dans une situation embarrassante et il ne pouvait plus soutenir la présence de Malfoy. A son grand étonnement Ron ne dit rien et se contenta de le prendre par le bras et de le ramener vers son compartiment. 

Mais alors qu'Harry, prit par l'irrésistible envie de revoir encore une fois le visage de son interlocuteur, se retourna, il vit un objet non identifié en vol dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa et constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de son paquet de Chocogrenouille. Il leva les yeux et entendit Draco lui lancer un " Si tu fais de l'hypoglycémie, il faut manger du sucre, idiot… " 

Et un sourire s'étendit alors sur les lèvres d'Harry, un vrai sourire…

Voilà ! ! ! ! ! Je ne mets rien ici, en fait je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup que je continu. Perso, je n'aime pas du tout la suite que j'ai faite, elle est bizarre. Je n'arrive pas à cerner ce qu'Harry devrait ressentir face à Draco. Je pense qu'il est à la fois gêné, attristé, et en colère. Bah ouais ! Je pense que vous ne vous y attendiez pas et c'est justement pour ça que je le fais réagir ainsi. ;o) lol 

En gros Harry est furieux et même s'il essaye de renoncer à Dray, bah il n'y arrive pas alors ça le rend furieux tout simplement ^_^ Je ne voulais pas d'un Harry trop pleurnichard lol Harry est un Gryffondor je le vois déterminé mais quand même très sensible ^___^ Et ouais je cherche toujours la complication lol.

Si vous voulez savoir je ne pense pas updater avant la rentrée lol désolé même si je ne pars que le 15 ma béta, elle, part dans 5 jours ^^,,,


	15. chapitre 15

Saluuuuuuuutttt…nounouuuuuuu ! ! ! Alors comment va ? Eh je suis sûr que vous pensiez que j'avais laissé tomber cette fic. Ou même pire je suis sûr que vous aviez complètement oubliés qu'elle existait et que vous aviez fais une croix dessus. Bah non ! Voyons, j'allais tout de même pas faire ça après tout les encouragements que j'ai reçu…Bon c'est vrai j'ai quand même mis le temps mais…^^,,,,,

* lecteurs mécontents è_é *

euh…ha ha bon bah on passe au disclaimer ^^,,

****

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire n'est pas à moi, rien est à moi alors c'est pas moi que vous devez engueuler pour le retard ^_____^ voilàààà 

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Chen : Toujours au rendez-vous ma pitite chen comme tu es mignonne ^___^ Moi je pense que les auteurs se jugent difficilement ? Nonnn enfin si peut être ^^,, mais c'est vrai quoi les auteurs ont raison d'être aussi durs envers eux-mêmes car cela les incitent à faire mieux (et donc les lecteurs lisent des fics mieux ^^) Alors t'as vu la logique d'enfer lol :o) Tu sais ne te fais pas trop de faux espoir en ce qui concerne Draconounet u_u je voudrais po te démoraliser mais il ne changera pas aussi facilement ^^,, Je te laisse donc à ton propre jugement sur ce chapitre en espérant tout de même qu'il sera positif o) Bisous ma chen.

****

Lunicorne : ^___^ j'avoue que ta revi m'avait marqué car elle était courte mais pleine de bon sentiment ^^ c'est vraiment gentil de m'avoir souhaité des bonnes vacances ainsi qu'à ma béta. J'espères d'ailleurs que tu en as passé de bonne toi même ^__^ Merci beaucoup Luni )

****

Little Horn : Ouais génial encore une nouvelle lectrice je suis trop contente lire 14 chap d'un coup ça paraît assez découragent au départ (en plus jusqu'à 4h45 du mat o.0 j'avoue que même moi je serais allé me coucher ^^,, lol) je suis extrêmement heureuse que plusieurs lectrices en aient eut le courage c'est vraiment super d'avoir l'avis de lecteur qui ont tout lu d'un coup et pas au fur et à mesure car ils ont une vue d'ensemble ^__^ Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta revi j'ai été vraiment heureuse de la recevoir ^___^ Tu sais franchement je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps à updater mais au moins je continuerais ma fic tant que des personnes comme toi seront prêtes à la lire ^^ merci beaucoup (et pour la relation Hermi/Ron comme tu n'es pas la seule à me le demander je vais peut être en faire une )

****

Jenali : Mais c'est duuuurrr ç_ç tu sais j'ai vraiment du mal à trouver une suite à cette fic je me suis embarqué dedans maintenant et il est certain que je la terminerais mais ça me prendra beaucoup de temps à mon avis. Mais bon du moment que les gens la lisent le temps que ca me prendra m'importe peu ^^ En plus tu es une super suportrice lol merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ^_^ Et puis je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste alors je me dois de continuer o)

****

Umbre77 : Salut toi ! oua ça faisait longtemps j'avoue que vu le temps que j'ai mis à updater tu auras sûrement oublié cette fic ^^,, mais j'espère tout de même que tu la liras ^_^ Comme toujours ta revi m'a vraiment touché, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et je t'en remercie. Je crois que la patience de tous les lecteurs (s'il en reste) aura était mise à rude épreuve ^^,, Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre que merci je suis et souhaiter que tu aimes ce chapitre ^___^ merci beaucoup Umbre. Et en fait bravo pour tes fics elles sont tout bonnement génial je tenais vraiment à te félicité tu écris très bien et j'attends avec impatience la suite de " cœur de cristal " ^__^

****

Chichou : Oh excellente ? ? #^_^# merci beaucoup de tes compliments, tu me touches vraiment je ne sais plus ou me mettre ##^^## Ton enthousiasme me donne vraiment envie de continuer même si je mets beaucoup de temps à updater c'est vrai que je suis très longue je m'excuse de t'avoir fais tant attendre ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plairas ^^ et que tu continueras de me lire malgré le temps qui passe (enfin ça c'est moins sûr) En tout cas je te remercie pour ta superbe review elle m'a fait très plaisir merci beaucoup. :o)

****

Lilabeth : Ah ma petite impatiente préféré ç_ç ça m'a manqué de ne plus répondre à tes revi, je sais pas pourquoi mais je t'aime bien ^^ C'est sûr que tu l'as attendu ce chapitre tellement que tu ne te souviendras pas de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne t'inquiètes je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de s'en souvenir ^^ J'espère que tu le liras et qu'il te plairas. Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews je t'adore merci, merci, merci ^_^

****

Misslulu : Alors tu as lu les 14 chapitres d'un coup ?_ ? Quel courage vraiment je suis heureuse que ma fic t'aies plu et que tu me laisses une review ^^ tes commentaires sont très touchants je te remercie #^^# je vous ai fais patienter pour la suite et j'espère réellement qu'elle vous plairas ^_^

****

Audydlou : Oui ne t'inquiètes pas je vais la continuer cette fic. Mais cela ma prendra vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup de temps parce qu'elle ne m'inspire pas trop ^^,, En tout cas vos encouragements m'aident alors je te remercie ^^ D'ailleurs j'ai bien réfléchis à ta proposition pour la suite de mon histoire mais je ne crois pas que je ferais cela :) en fait draco ne se souvient vraiment pas sinon ce serait trop simple ^^ et puis faut bien le faire souffrir le petit Harry ) Mais dans tout les cas ce sera une " happy end " alors je te rassure ^^

****

Clau : ahh ma petite clau ^___^ Comme tu m'avais laissé une revi pour GDR où tu m'avais disais que j'avais tant attendu pour l'updater que tu ne te souvenais plus de l'histoire ^^,, j'ai décidé de te faire un petite résumé du chapitre précédent au cas ou tu voudrais lire ce chapitre. Alors euh…ba déjà Harry est désespéré parce que Draco la laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette en retrouvant la mémoire et il a passé dans affreuses vacances à tenter de ne plus y penser mais cela ne faisait qu'aggraver son cas ^^ (ah j'adore le torturer ce pauvre petit ^^ lol) et puis il le rencontre dans le train le menant à poudlard et parle un petit peu avec lui. Et c'est tout ya aussi vaguement une histoire de boucle d'oreille et de chocogrenouille et puis voilà ^^ Je te remercie pour tes reviews car tu as le don de savoir vraiment encourager les gens merci beaucoup ^^

****

Nicolina : Ma déesse comme je suis contennnteee que tu aimes la suite de ma fic ^__^ ahhh rien de tel qu'une petite review de ma petite Nicolina pour me remonter le morale (même si tu l'as écrites ya 3 mois ^^,,) Je suis heureuse que tu m'encourages à continuer et que tu me dises que ma suite n'est pas si nulle ^^ ton jugement m'importe toujours autant o) je te fais un gros gros gros bisous et je te remercie pour le béta-lecturage ^^

****

ZOÏD : ouah ça fais tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas lu une de tes revi ^__^ je suis heureuse rien que de voir ton nom dans ma liste. Alors t'as failli pleurer ? rien que pour Harry comme tu es mimiiii ^__^ mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne le ferais pas se suicider sinon yaurait plus d'histoire lol ahh comment j'adore tes revi ^^ je suis trop contente. En fait c'est surtout toi que j'adore ^__^ je suppose que ton superbe bronzage est partie depuis le temps mais je suis sûr que tu es toujours aussi belle ^^ je te fais plein de bisous ma petite zoïd adorée. 

****

Nahamy : merci pour tes encouragements j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas (j'ai quand même mis 3 mois )à l'écrire lol ^^,,

****

Babydracky : Suis je entrain de rêver ou mon petit génie préféré m'a écrit une revi ? ? ? Oh My God ! Je vais m'évanouir de bonheur ^^ Je suis vraiment très honoré, franchement rien ne peux me faire plus plaisir que de recevoir une review de toi ^^ (fin peut être une journée au parc Astérix ^^,, ) Tu sais je comprends très bien que tu ne m'aies jamais écris avant et je ne t'en veux pas moi même je suis atteinte de flemmagite aigu des fois ^^,, lol Et puis ma fic ne mérite pas vraiment de recevoir une de tes reviews et je suis sincère je n'imaginais même pas en rêve que tu aies déjà lu ne serait ce que le titre de cette fic ^^,, lol Alors tu comprends la surprise que j'ai eu d'avoir une review de toi o.0 Mais bien sûr je suis très heureuse que tu aies " pris ton courage à deux mains " ^__^ pour m'en laisser une. Je suis réellement flatté et étonné par tes compliments sur ma fic et ma façon d'écrire. lol je sais que c'est suicidaire de ne pas faire de " Happy end " mais je ne tenais véritablement pas à en faire une pour cette fic. Et puis tout le monde m'ayant demandé une suite -_- bah voilà et j'avoue que je suis pas près de la terminer ^^,, (je n'ai aucune inspiration et je mets deux mois à écrire un chapitre je suis pas sortis de l'auberge -_- ) J'espère sincèrement que tu liras la suite et que tu apprécieras ^_^ Merci beaucoup mon ptit génie. Bisous

****

Luna C : ohh Comme il est mignon ton pseudo j'adore ^___^ Je suis vraiment flatté de tes compliments #^^# je te remercie. Tu l'as trouvé mimi mon draco amnésique ^^ merci c'est vrai qu'il était craquant et surtout beaucoup plus gentil (ça le change lol) Je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fic tant que les gens m'encourageront à la continuer ça me prendra du temps ça c'est certain ^^ Tu sais j'ai été très touché que tu dises que tu apprécies ce que font les auteurs pour vous, mais en fait en devenant fanfiqueuses je n'ai ressentis aucune différences avec mon statut d'autrefois (qui était lectrice ^^) pour moi je ne suis pas un auteur, quand je vois des auteurs comme Nicolina ou Baby dracky je me dis qu'elles, elles le sont vraiment parce qu'elles aiment écrire et faire plaisir aux gens elles écrivent dés qu'elles le peuvent, alors que moi je mets deux mois à écrire un malheureux chapitre ^^,, mais c'est vraiment gentil pour tous les autres auteurs je te remercie sincèrement ^_^

****

Darkmimi : Mimiiiii mon idole comme ça fait longtemps o.0 (et ça fait aussi longtemps que tu n'avance pas tes fics attention sinon les lecteurs vont déprimé -_-) Tu sais que je t'adore tu as parfaitement réussi à comprendre l'importance de cette saleté de boucle d'oreille et je suis vraiment trop contente que ma suite t'es ému ç__ç tu es génial vraiment ^___^ Tu as eu raison de douter quant à la suite de cette fic moi même je ne la sens pas vraiment mais bon -_- Je vais la continuer tout de même car beaucoup de gens comptent sur moi ^^ En fait c'est vrai que j'aurais dû faire une autre fic c'est une bonne idée 0.0 chui bête de ne pas y avoir pensé ^^,,, Mais bon maintenant c'est trop tard je pense. Je t'adoreeee ^______^ bisousssssss merci ma petite mimi chérie.

****

DarkWesterly (nouvellement Depraved Angel) : Dis moi en fait que veut dire Darkwesterly ? Et puis tu sais pourquoi les gens mettent Dark devant leur nom ? c'est à la mode j'ai l'impression ^^ Pourquoi as-tu changé de pseudo en fait ?_ ? bon j'arrête mes question lol ^^ En tout cas je tiens toujours à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a tant encourager tu es vraiment très gentil ^__^ Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touchés et je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante merci beaucoup ^_^

****

Ansuku : Justement devine quoi ? J'étais entrain de lire ta fic traduite " welcome to the real world " et je voulais te remercier de l'avoir traduite parce qu'en fait je la connaissais avant mais je ne l'avais pas parfaitement comprise lol ^^,, alors merci j'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir la comprendre ^__^ tu es ma sauveuse en plus il faut beaucoup de courage pour traduire une fic si longue bonne chance ^__^ et merci encore tu es génial.

****

Lululle : ah ma petite lululle ^__^ merci de me reviewer cette fic aussi, tu es vraiment très gentil de m'encourager pour toute mes fics ^__^ mais n'oublies pas de continuer les tiennes )

****

Hanna : Mon petit ange merci beaucoup pour ta review ^__^ tu sais j'aime bien faire des fins tristes mais je suis tout de même heureuse que tu l'aies aimé ) bisous.

****

Saael' : Tu sais franchement je crois que ton ordi à un problème parce qu'à chaque fois que je reçois une review de toi elle sont coupées et n'ont aucun sens 0.o Alors je comprends rien à ce que tu me dis désolé ^^,, lol Mais bon au moins tu m'écris des revi et j'en suis vraiment très heureuse parce que je les adore merci beaucoup ma saael' et bisousssss ^___^ (En fait je savais pas que tu faisais de l'hypoglycémie ! ! 0.0 je suis sans voix ma pauvre petite saael' ouinnn ç_ç)

****

Okami-chan : Désolé mais je n'ai malheureusement pas updater cette fic le lendemain où tu m'as écris cette review v_v,, je suis vraiment désolé j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ^^,, En tout cas c'est bon maintenant elle y est et sache que tu y es pour quelque chose car j'ai commencer à écrire ce chapitre lorsque j'ai reçu te revi je te remercie sincèrement pour tes encouragement ^__^ merci beaucoup marie. Bisous

****

Lalou : cool moi aussi je déteste les mélo drame ^^ je vais essayer au possible de ne pas en faire un, mais à mon avis la suite va dégouliner de bons sentiments -__- j'ai hâte tu peux po savoir -_- Enfin bon pour l'instant je te remercie de m'avoir donner ton avis assez original merci beaucoup pour ta review ^___^

****

Hanna : Viens que je te sers dans mes bras mon petit ange ^______^ tu es vraiment trop mimiiiiiiiiii ç__ç merciiiiiii ^__^

****

Laurie : Merci de me proposer tes idées ^__^c'est très gentil et puis ce pourrait être une possibilité ^^ Mais Draco ne se souviendra pas sinon ce serait trop facile et puis encore plus compliqué parce qu'il rejetterait sûrement et il n'accepterait pas cette situation à mon avis et renierait son passé. Ma fic est déjà assez compliqué comme ça ^^,, lol Mais ton idée était très bonne merci ^_^

****

LILY JAY : Je te remercie de t'être manifesté et de m'avoir encourager ^___^ je vais continuer cette fic car je vois bien que beaucoup de gens veulent une suite. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour vos compliments et vos encouragements c'est grâce à vous que ma fic avance (lentement mais sûrement ^^,, lol) Merci beaucoup lily ^_^

****

Celine s : Ouiiiiiiiiii je veux ma ZoR adoréeeeeee T_T elle me manque sniffffffff dis lui que j'attends ses fics et que je l'adore et qu'elle ma manque s'il te plaît ç_ç et que je serais toujours là pour reviewer ses fics ^__^ Bien sûr que je ne l'oublies pas elle était si mimiii je me souviens (bon c'est vrai un peu folle -_- mais de toute façon toutes les yaoiste sont folles ^^,, lol ) Et puis toi aussi celine je ne t'oublies pas ^^ c'est toi qui aime laisser des revi avec marqué le message " la suite " tout le long de la review lol ^__^ t'es trop lol je trouve. Tu as vu comme j'ai été rapide ? tu m'as écris la revi hier et je la mets en ligne aujourd'hui ^_____^ (bon entre temps il s'est passé deux mois mais bon ^^,,,,) En tout cas merci d'avoir fais découvrir ff.net à ma petite ZoR car c'est grâce à toi que je la connaît o) merciiiii

Voilààààà ! ! ! ! ! je remercie du fond du cœur tous mes revieweurs que j'adore (c'est grâce à vous que je continues cette fic et je suis vraiment heureuse que vous me souteniez ^___^) et ma béta * regarde si ya pas deux trois extra-terrestres dans le coin et chuchotte * " Nicolina " qui est vraiment génial (bon ça tout le monde le sait lol ^^,, ) et qui m'encourage en plus de me corriger que demande le peuple ? lol ^_^

Je dédis ce chapitre à **Depraved Angel** qui m'a beaucoup touchée et que je voudrais absolument remercié ^___^ 

Chapitre 15

Deux semaines sont passées depuis la rentrée. Le temps passait si vite et si lentement à Poudlard, chaque élève retrouvait sa place ou s'en construisait une pour certain. De nouvelles amitiés se formaient, de vieilles rancunes se fortifiaient et la vie continuait dans ce château enchanté si éloigné de tout…

Harry Potter, une étoile brillante au fond du cœur de chaque sorcier de ce monde. Celui-là même qui défendait et protégeait cet établissement si cher à son cœur depuis qu'il y avait été affecté. Sa famille. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Un courage sans borne et une témérité sans faille, un Gryffondor dans toute sa splendeur, un exemple et une légende…Il bravait tous les dangers et se jetait corps et âme dans la bataille. Sa hardiesse n'avait d'égale que son amabilité et sa gentillesse. Il n'était pas parfait, il avait aussi ses défauts, mais ceux-ci ne pouvaient que s'éclipser derrière les nombreuses qualités qu'on lui attribuait. Bien que son physique n'était pas des plus irréprochable et des plus attirant, bon nombre de jeunes filles se laissaient bien tentées par ces beaux yeux émeraude. 

Mais…ce garçon si respecté et même envié de tous…que lui arrivait-il ?

Qu'est ce qui avait eu pour effet de le rendre si nerveux et si mélancolique ? Pourquoi soudain son amabilité et sa gentillesse n'étaient devenues qu'artifices, que cachaient une amertume et tristesse chaque jour plus grande ? Comment se faisait-il que le lien si fort qui l'attachait à cette école se soit brisé ? Sa lumière s'était éteinte lentement ne laissant que néant et froideur derrière elle. Pourtant sa combativité et sa chaleur se s'en étaient pas pour le moins atténuées. Cette chaleur si reposante qui émanait de lui, la sécurité que l'on ressentait à ses côtés, elle, était toujours présente bien que moins sincère. 

Harry Potter, hanté par divers démons intérieurs qui le tiraillaient, lui apprenaient peu à peu que la vie était d'un compliqué accablant. Il semblait que le survivant n'avait jamais autant souffert. Et la raison de cette douleur était encore inconnue de ses proches qui tentaient désespérément de trouver la faille qui pourrait rompre le silence et l'ignorance pesante dans laquelle Harry les avaient laissés. Ron restait totalement perturbé par cette situation alors qu'Hermione attendait et observait. Toujours pensive et soucieuse du moindre changement dans le comportement chagrinant de son ami.

Elle faisait preuve d'un sang-froid dont Ron ne pouvait se vanter. Il était clair pour elle que cette situation s'arrangerait tôt ou tard et qu'Harry serait bien ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité des événements. Il n'était pas le genre de garçon qui vit dans les rêves et continue d'espérer sans passer à l'action. Les expériences qu'il avait vécu depuis sa naissance, lui avaient forgé le caractère et il ne se plaignait jamais. Il ne s'accablait pas sur son sort comme feraient tant d'autres. Hermione avait confiance en lui, bientôt il prendrait compte de la réalité…bientôt. 

En attendant, elle se contentait d'être attentionnée et attentive à l'égard de son ami.

********************

Le cours d'Enchantement ayant pris fin, la salle se vida rapidement alors que les Gryffondor s'éparpillaient dans les couloirs dans un grand chahut. La fin de la journée approchait et le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques n'était pas des plus déplaisant pour les Gryffondor bien que souvent " agité ", ils devaient bien l'avouer. Et ceci, à cause de l'excentricité de leur professeur et des interventions malfaisantes des Serpentard qui ne cessaient d'user de leur méchanceté afin de rendre ce cours aussi insupportable pour les Gryffondor qu'il ne l'était pour eux.

Cependant au fil des années, l'animosité s'étant largement accentuée, les cours en commun étaient devenus invivables. Mais encore une fois les pauvres Gryffondor ne purent rien faire de plus que de supporter leurs remarques désobligeantes et d'appliquer les conseils d'Hagrid à la lettre pour éviter tous accidents. Le cours se passa donc dans la haine et la mauvaise humeur habituelle.

Après l'épreuve de force qu'avait été le doux supplice de devoir rester plus d'une heure en compagnie de la clic des Serpentard et de leur " Prince " de nouveau en service. Les Gryffondor partirent dans leur Salle Commune pour un repos bien mérité. 

Harry entra dans la pièce se faisant aussi discret qu'il était possible de l'être lorsqu'on s'appelait " Harry Potter " et passa devant un groupe d'élève de sa classe à qui il n'adressait pas souvent la parole et pu, malgré lui, capter quelques bribes de leur conversation.

" …vraiment agaçant. On dirait que les vacances l'on rendut encore plus hargneux et plus cynique que l'année dernière. "Maugréa le premier.

" Il est clair que ça nous change de sa petite bouille d'ange qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire. "Approuva son ami.

" Ce qui m'énerve le plus dans cette histoire, c'est de ne pas pourvoir le chambrer sur cette " sinistre période " de sa vie. "Se plaignit l'autre.

Les deux partirent dans un fou-rire moqueur…

Harry ne pu souffrir une parole de plus de cette conversation et monta précipitamment les marches. Il aurait tant voulu se trouver seul. Mais où qu'il aille, il y avait toujours une présence autour de lui qui l'empêchait de réfléchir en toute tranquillité sur l'horreur de sa situation…

" Tiens Harry, tu arrive à temps pour une partie d'échec version sorcier. "S'exclama Ron dès qu'il l'aperçut passer le pas de la porte.

* Qu'est ce que je disais… *

" Non merci Ron. "Lui répondit Harry d'un ton blasé.

En temps normal il aurait insisté, il l'aurait supplié jusqu'à ce que son ami de toujours cède à ses jérémiades, mais il en était tout autrement depuis quelque temps. Ron ne se permettait plus de remettre en question les choix d'Harry. Faute de partenaire, il jeta son dévolu sur Hermione qui avait maintenant pris l'habitude d'être relégué à la seconde option.

Harry décidé de laisser là ses camarades pour essayer d'obtenir un peu de solitude, parti dans les vastes couloirs de Poudlard et vagabonda telle une ombre errante. 

" Hey Harry ! ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. "S'écria une voix tonitruante.

" Hagrid ? " S'étonna l'interpellé. " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On vient de se voir à ton cours. "Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Bien sûr Harry n'était pas idiot et savait très bien à quoi le géant faisait allusion. Il est vrai que depuis l'année dernière, ses visites dans la cabane d'Hagrid s'étaient faîtes plutôt rares. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas réellement eu le temps d'aller saluer son grand ami. Il avait d'autres choses à penser…Mais maintenant, il regrettait un peu de l'avoir délaissé. Hagrid avait toujours été là en cas de coup dur et il avait un cœur en or. Il avait été injuste avec lui.

" Je sais bien Harry. "Dit le géant en rigolant. " Mais je m'inquiète pour toi mon petit, tu m'as l'air très préoccupé ces temps-ci. "Ajouta t-il plus sérieusement. 

Ce dernier eut un air sombre. " Je vais très bien Hagrid, je suis désolé, je te promets de passer te voir dans les prochains jours. "Le rassura t-il.

Il eut un sourire entendu et hocha la tête avant de partir, laissant le jeune homme seul. Le sorcier le remercia intérieurement. Le géant n'était pas très futé mais il avait bien compris qu'il était un peu de trop à cet instant même. Harry avait tout de même quelques remords. Il faut dire que tout allait de travers depuis cette " histoire " et qu'il se devait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. A commencer par renoncer à une quelconque nouvelle histoire d'amour avec une certain " Draco Malfoy " et tirer les choses au clair avec ses sentiments.

En fait, ce que ressentait Harry n'était pas pire que ce que les gens ressentent lorsqu'ils se font larguer. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, Draco avait rompu. Il avait décidé de retrouver la mémoire et de mettre un terme à leur relation en clair il l'avait laissé tomber. Néanmoins, demeurait une différence capitale : Draco l'aimait encore et il n'a fait ceci que par obligation. Ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec une rupture traditionnelle, c'est à dire se faire larguer quand une personne n'éprouve plus rien pour vous. Cependant, il lui était à présent impossible de renouer un lien avec lui.

Ce qui revient à dire que l'on tourne en rond. Harry n'arrivait pas à sonder ses sentiments de façon rationnelle, toutes ses réflexions ne lui servaient à rien. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire ni comment il devait agir en sa présence. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'heure du dîner approchait et il dû se résoudre à rejoindre la Grande Salle avec Ron et Hermione qui étaient venus le chercher… Ils avaient bien trop peur que celui ci n'aille pas dîner, simplement par oublie.

Cela n'enchantait guère le survivant qui ne se sentait ni la force de manger, ni celle de se trouver dans la même pièce que Draco une minute de plus. Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magique lui ayant largement suffit. 

…

Lorsqu'il pénétra, à contre cœur, dans la Grande Salle son regard fut comme happé par une tête blonde plus connut sous le nom de " Draco Malfoy ". 

* Moi je trouve que les dernières vacances lui ont plutôt réussi.* Pensa t-il * Il en est revenu plus beau…mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il est irrésistible…

Harry reprend-toi. Ton amour pour lui ne se baserait-il que sur son physique ? On ne peut établir une relation sur le simple fait que son partenaire soit beau ou pas. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de lui pour sa beauté mais pour sa personnalité. Il était si innocent et si attachant lorsqu'il avait perdu la mémoire que je n'avais pu résister à son charme. J'ai été littéralement attendri par son air naïf et son sourire d'enfant…euh là, je tourne à la pédophilie, non ? Mais tu n'es même pas majeur. Oh la la ! Cette histoire te rend dingue, mon pauvre vieux… * 

Il continua de lui jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs tout le long de la soirée. Il aimait le voir sourire, le voir parler, regarder ce qui occupait son assiette… il se surprit même à souhaiter être sa fourchette qui rentrait et sortait à sa guise de sa bouche, frôlant ses lèvres tendres et légèrement rosées. A cet instant, il ne pouvait que haïr les personnes autour de lui, qui avaient le droit de lui adresser la parole, de le toucher, même indélibérément, de poser une main amicale sur son épaule en souriant. Pourquoi, lui, n'avait-il plus le droit d'avoir cette complicité avec la personne qu'il aimait par-dessus tout ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être cette personne qui le faisait sourire ? Il était si dur de supporter cette vision qu'il s'arrêta tout bonnement de manger sous peine de risquer un rejet dans les plus brefs délais.

Après une petite minute, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était resté un petit peu trop longtemps à regarder le Serpentard et qu'il ferait mieux de détourner son regard avant d'être envoyé dans un asile dans les prochaines secondes par ses camarades de table qui le dévisageaient, perplexes. Il aurait tant voulu être aux côtés de Draco…simplement avec lui, dans ses bras, cependant la probabilité que Harry se retrouve seul avec Draco à l'enlacer amoureusement frisait le néant. Enfin il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un miracle. 

Une fois le repas terminé, il ne perdit pas de temps pour aller se coucher sachant pertinemment que Ron et Hermione allaient encore lui demander des explications ou lui reprocher de ne pas avoir assez manger s'il tardait dans la Salle Commune.

*******************

Le lendemain, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se rejoignirent devant les cachots où devait se dérouler le cours de Potion. Les Gryffondors n'avaient pu empêcher une exclamation d'horreur traverser leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils avaient lu leur emploie du temps…Même après sept années de cohabitation, il semblait qu'ils ne se soient toujours pas fait à l'idée de devoir faire ce satané cours avec les Serpentard et accablé de Rogue qui plus est. 

" M.Potter. "Susurra soudain une voix au-dessus de l'épaule de ce dernier.

L'interpellé en question sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement. Rogue l'observait d'un regard perçant, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

" Il me semble que je ne vous aie toujours pas félicité pour vos excellents résultats aux examens de l'année dernière. "Dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Tous les Gryffondors se retournèrent hébétés, voulant vérifier si les paroles qui venaient d'être prononcés provenaient bien du professeur de Potion. 

" Au vu de vos performances, je serais ravi de vous voir dorénavant installé au premier rang… "Continua t-il sans faire attention aux regards posés sur lui. " …Ainsi vous pourrez peut-être montrer l'exemple à vos confrères dont l'intention en cours laisse à desirer. "Finit-il en accentuant dangereusement sa voix.

Il balaya rapidement du regard la rangée puis partie à son bureau. Après son passage, chacun avait baissé la tête ou était resté pétrifié de frayeur, il semblait qu'une tempête s'était abattue sur les septièmes années. Ils rentrèrent silencieusement en classe sous le regard supérieur des Serpentard qui ricanaient dans leur coin.

" Harry tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller ? "S'inquiéta Ron en fixant le premier rang comme s'il avait été la porte menant aux enfers.

" Il n'a pas vraiment le choix. "Affirma Dean, blanc comme un linge.

Harry ne réagissait toujours pas : encore sous le choc. 

" Faut voir le bon côté des choses. "Intervint Hermione avec sérieux.

Chacun la regarda incrédule, se demandant quel pouvait bien être le bon côté de cette affreuse nouvelle.

" Il l'a félicité. "Dit-elle comme une évidence.

Un soupir d'exaspération général se fit entendre et ils s'installèrent avec appréhension à leur tables. Harry avançait d'un pas mal assuré, vers le premier rang. Il jeta un regard de détresse vers ses amis qui le regardaient avec tristesse. Le premier rang…jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il y retournerait un jour, surtout avec ce qu'il s'était passé la seule fois où il y avait été.

* Bin tient ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me mette à la même place et cette fois, c'est décidé : je me suicide * 

" M Potter asseyez-vous donc ici. "Lança Rogue en pointant " la " place du doigt.

Harry soupira intérieurement et vint s'asseoir cachant difficilement son malaise. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur les lèvres du Professeur de Potion.

" Vous ferez équipe avec… "

Harry déglutit avec horreur et pria pour que ce ne soit pas…

" Neville Longdubat. "

Les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent avec stupeur avant de lancer un regard d'incompréhension à leur cher professeur. 

" J'espère observer quelques changements durant ce trimestre M Londubat. Je crois avoir fait assez pour vous. "Lui dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Neville devint rouge d'embarras et vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry. Bien qu'il soit au premier rang, la perspective d'être accompagné du survivant pendant ces rudes heures de cours, l'emballait assez. Quant à ce dernier, il n'était pas mécontent mais après réflexions il aurait mieux valu que Rogue l'affuble de Draco. Enfin…comment ne pas comprendre ce choix au vu des événements de l'année dernière et des résultats qu'avait engendré la fine équipe Malfoy/Potter ? Rogue n'allait certainement pas se permettre de réitérer l'expérience et avait retenu la leçon.

Les ricanements malsains des Serpentard envahirent subitement la pièce, apparemment ceux-ci trouvaient l'idée de Rogue particulièrement intéressante, car elle exposait de nouvelles options qui s'offraient à eux…En effet dés lors que les deux têtes de turc de Rogue se retrouvaient ensemble, ils devenaient plus facile de pouvoir s'en moquer ou alors de savoir qu'en embêter un reviendrait à ennuyer les deux. Les Serpentard allaient pouvoir faire " d'une pierre deux coups " comme on dit et cela avait l'air de les mettre de bonne humeur.

Neville regarda Harry, quelque peu tendu. Il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennui à son camarade et se voyait navrer de devenir une charge supplémentaire dans sa vie déjà si compliquée. Il vit la lueur de tristesse passer dans son regard lorsque Malfoy vint se placer derrière eux. Sûrement avait-il été le seul à le voir…à voir ce profond regard de mélancolie. Bien sûr, lui, il savait…il savait ce qui tracassait le héros, il savait qui avait arraché le cœur de ce preux chevalier, il savait la cause de ses tourments…et était le seul à savoir. Lui, Neville Longdubat, l'élève le plus empoté et le plus discret de Gryffondor le petit Cracmol souffre douleur de Malfoy et sa maison tout entière : le seul à connaître la vérité, à comprendre la peine du survivant. Il se sentait privilégié en quelque sorte. Après tout, peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de savoir quel était le lourd secret enfoui et protégé par les lèvres scellées du survivant. Même le principal concerné n'en savait pas autant que lui.

Combien aurait payé pour apprendre ce que lui seul savait ? Combien de personnes s'acharnaient à essayer comprendre ? Combien…tellement de personnes attentionnées et bienveillantes… des dizaines…peut-être même plus. Et pourtant aucunes d'entre elles ne sauraient jamais…personne ne saura comme ce secret est lourd à porter, il ne souhaitait à personne de l'apprendre…il ne souhaitait à personne d'être dans la même situation que lui…

Etre le seul à savoir implique d'être le seul à pouvoir aider, à pouvoir supporter et partager la peine…mais que pouvait-il faire pour l'aider ? Bien qu'ayant l'habitude de se sentir inutile, Neville ne supportait plus du tout cette situation.

Car bien que le poison soit en sa connaissance, il en ignorait le remède…Et de plus, quel poison que ce Malfoy ! Un venin, un concentré de perfidie et de haine. Une âme fielle et malfaisante qui s'ornait d'une carapace d'or pour cacher ses impuretés. Comment Harry avait-il pu tomber amoureux d'une crasse pareille ? 

Enfin bon, maintenant il n'était plus temps de se demander " comment " mais plutôt " que faire ? " Il ne pourrait jamais se sentir plus impuissant. Il avait tenté d'en parler à Ron ou Hermione mais il préférait encore tenir sa langue. Si Harry lui-même ne leur avait rien dit, ce n'était certainement pas à lui de leur apprendre la vérité. Mais il avait tant de peine pour lui…le regarder peu à peu se détruire et se morfondre lui cassait le morale. Comme il avait envie de le secouer, de lui faire comprendre que la vie continue et que cet imbécile de Malfoy ne valait pas la peine que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Mais qui était-il pour oser lui dire une telle chose ? Bien qu'il soit son ami, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de lui parler de la sorte et de critiquer ses choix. Son ignoble choix d'avoir un jour pu aimer " Draco Malfoy " une des sept plaies d'Egypte à lui seul…peut-être même les sept.

Il jeta un œil vers le Serpentard et se retourna lorsque ce dernier lui rendit un regard haineux. Il sentit ses joues rougir et se retrouva dans un malaise que lui-même avait du mal à comprendre.

" Ca va Neville ? "S'inquiéta Harry.

Cette question ne fit qu'amplifier son état déjà critique et très vite le Gryffondor pouvait à peine respirer. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds de frayeur et le teint pâle. Il baissa son regard sur la table et là, ce fut le désastre…cette table…cette table…

Il mit sa main sur sa bouche d'un geste significatif et ne put se retenir. Harry attrapa sa main et le conduit au-dessus de la marmite bouillonnante où Neville put déverser son copieux petit-déjeuner…En effet, Harry ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier l'idée de voir son ami vomir sur la table, puisqu'il y avait un récipient à porté de main autant qu'il serve à quelque chose. Cependant il avait fait une erreur de manip en le mettant au-dessus de SON chaudron.

Un fou rire général avertit le professeur qui s'empressa de rejoindre les lieux de la catastrophe. Il toisa le pauvre Gryffondor qui était rouge de honte. Son regard ne présageait rien de bon. 

" Quand je parlais de changements M Longdubat… "Commença t-il, " …je parlais de vos capacités à faire des potions, pas celle à perturber la classe d'une nouvelle manière, certes moins dangereuse pour vos camarades mais traumatisantes pour certains. D'ailleurs en parlant de traumatisme, M Potter je vous demanderais de nettoyer votre chaudron pendant que Miss Granger emmène M Longdubat à l'infirmerie. "Finit-il passablement énervé de ce dérangement inopportun.

Hermione aida Neville à sortir de sa léthargie. Ce dernier se leva tout tremblant, devant les yeux désolés de Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment son envie soudaine de vomir, mais qui compatissait à cette nouvelle humiliation.

" Alors Longdubat être à coté de Potter, c'est si terrible que ça ? "Lança brusquement Malfoy entre deux fous rire. 

Harry sursauta mais ne dit rien. Il prit le chaudron et alla le laver. Le cours touchait à sa fin et les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires. 

" Hey Ron ! Tu pourrais dire à M. Binns que je serais en retard. "

" A mon avis, il ne remarquera même pas ton absence. "Rigola le roux en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

" N'importe-quoi ! "Le reprit Hermione en lui mettant une clac de désapprobation derrière la tête. " Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je m'en occupe. "Le rassura t-elle.

" Bonne chance mon vieux. "

" A tout à l'heure. "

Harry retourna à sa constructive occupation alors que la salle se vidait peu à peu.

" Tu vois Potter, je trouve que cela te convient parfaitement de nettoyer le vomie des autres. Tu concurrencerais le meilleur des elfes de maison. "Dit soudain une voix moqueuse.

Harry se contracta et resserra durement sa poigne autour de son éponge. Il entendit les railleries méprisantes de la clic des Serpentard.

" La ferme Malfoy ! " S'écria t-il en se retournant. " Si je me souviens bien, c'est après avoir vu ton affreuse face de furet que Neville a gerbé alors à ta place je me tairais. Je n'aimerais pas que mon visage inspire autant de dégoût. "Dit-il d'une voix méprisante.

Harry prit plaisir à observer ce visage en question se décomposer. 

" J'en conclus que tu as une mémoire défaillante, en plus d'avoir un cerveau lobotomisé. Je pense que c'est plutôt ta répugnante face de balafré qui lui a donné une indigestion. "Se reprit-il.

Puis, il partit le plus rapidement possible craignant une nouvelle réplique du survivant auquel il ne pourrait répondre. 

* pffff…..Quel crétin mais qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Je m'en sortirais jamais avec cette histoire si je ne me bande pas les yeux à chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur lui. Mais cela ne me mènerais à rien. Ses propos me blessent mais son corps me fait fondre…

…Et lui, me traite de balafré répugnant. *

Il frotta plus vivement laissant sa colère conduire ses actes à sa guise. 

* Allez Harry arrête de te faire du mal pour rien c'est un amour à sens unique…peut-on seulement parler d'amour ? Es-tu sûr que tu l'aimes toujours ? Et puis, si on n'y regarde de plus près pourquoi je continuerais de l'aimer ? Malfoy avait changer de comportement durant son amnésie mais dés-lors qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il est redevenu un véritable abruti fini. *

Harry en avait conscience et que cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Plus il l'observait plus ses ignobles défauts étaient effacés par un rêve…ce rêve de revoir un jour cet être tendre et chaleureux avec qui il était possible de passer quelques minutes sans avoir envi de le frapper à mort. Cette facette de lui, qu'il avait pu entrevoir, qu'il avait réussi à connaître, à apprécier puis à aimer. Ce Draco Malfoy…ou plutôt Draco, oui Draco c'est lui qu'Harry avait aimé, c'était avec lui qu'il avait partagé ces merveilleux moments. Draco était l'être attentionné et doté d'une innocence telle que le survivant n'avait pu y résister. 

* Or maintenant cette image n'est plus qu'utopie, jamais Malfoy ne deviendra Draco. Il n'est plus le même et il ne sera plus jamais tel que je l'ai aimé. Je n'ai jamais aimé Malfoy…je n'ai aimé que Draco et à partir de maintenant je ne l'appellerai plus jamais Draco car il n'existe plus…il s'est évaporé, il a disparu, absorbé par ce soleil couchant qui me l'a retiré pour toujours. Et le soleil pourra se lever chaque matin jamais il ne me le ramènera, tout comme la mer engloutie ce que la marée emporte dans ses flots. *

à suivre…

MDR je trouve que la fin de ce chapitre est tout bonnement déprimante et pathétique -____- Menfin bon j'avais la flemme de changer et mes bétas n'ont fait aucun commentaires alors ^^

Sachez que je continuerais d'écrire tant que vous aurez la patience de m'attendre et de lire cette fic ^___^ Pour l'instant je suis tellement encouragé que je me dois de continuer. Alors je vous remercie encore ^_____^ 

Si un jour vous en avez vraiment marre de l'attente alors j'arrêterais lol ^^,, 

Je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera à Noël ^^,,, bin quoi ? ? ? c'est pas un beau cadeau ? ? non….bon bin c'est pas grave, de toute façon c'est tout ce que je pourrais vous offrir lol o) Et puis au moins je vous fais pas de faux espoir, ^^,, en plus Noël c'est dans deux mois à peine je sais que vous allez tenir le coup ^____^ 

Bisoussssss et Joyeux Halloween ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! 


	16. chapitre 16

Saluuuuuut nounouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (Ahhhh déjà Noël que le temps passe vite…à peine je me goinfrais de bonbons d'Halloween que vient le temps de mettre un new chap de mémoire -_- )

Alors comment ça va ? ? ? ^____^ Moi ça va très bien car j'ai réussi à tenir ma promesse ^_______^ Voici un new chapitre de mémoire et comme promis aux vacances de Noël. Et pour ceux qui ont lu GDR je vous avais bien dit que je mettrais ce chap avant la fin des vacances ^_________^ * contente *

Maintenant c'est pas dit qu'il vous plaise ^^,,, lol hum…

Bon j'ai décidé de mettre un résumé parce que vous avez sûrement oublié un peu beaucoup depuis la dernière fois ^^,,

****

Résumé : Après avoir perdu la mémoire Draco tombe dans l'inévitable piège de l'amour (eh oui le pauvre u_u). Un amour bien évidemment partagé qui se terminera malheureusement très mal (ouiiinnnn ç_ç) Vient alors une horde de lecteurs en furies qui demande à l'auteur de….(* euh je crois qu'on s'écarte un peu du sujet là -_- * oh pas tant que ça ^^,, ) Donc…malgré cette échec amoureux la vie continue, bien que très difficilement pour Harry qui souffre atrocement ^^,, 

Bon vous savez quoi, je suis pas vraiment inspiré pour faire un résumé alors je vais juste** résumer le chapitre précédent :**

Euh…me souviens plus ^^,,, attendez vais voir …..Donc nous sommes deux semaines après la rentrée des cours. Alors…durant la moitié du chapitre je raconte à quel point la vie d'Harry est devenu horrible et sans intérêt depuis que Draco l'a quitté (j'avais rien d'autre à faire ?) 

Durant l'heure de potion, Rogue place Harry et Neville ensemble au premier rang. Neville est soudain prit d'un malaise et vomit dans le chaudron d'Harry qui devra ensuite le nettoyer sous le regard moqueur de Malfoy. S'ensuit un monologue pathétique et mélodramatique d'Harry qui me donne exactement la même envi que notre cher Neville mdr ^^,, (manquerait plus que mes fics me donnent envi de vomir lol …quoique )

En fait il se passe pas grand chose lol Bon bah au moins j'espère que ça vous aura aidé o) 

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Misslulu : Salut toi ^^ OHH merci beaucoup #^_^# tu es trop gentille de me dire que c'est bien écrit ^___^ (en tout cas je fais de mon mieux ^^,,) comme d'habitude tu as les mots pour me faire plaisir ^___^ et oui comme tu le vois on est bien dans les périodes des fêtes et j'update comme promis ^_^ je voudrais te remercier d'être toujours là. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère ne pas te décevoir ^__^ Bonne année et bonne santé surtout bisous

****

Celine s : Salut ma petite Céline ^_^ alors ça va ? j'espère que t'as passé un Joyeux Noël ^^ et ZoR aussi d'ailleurs…Oui j'avais déjà demandé a ZoR d'où venait son pseudo et elle m'avait expliqué que c'était ses amis qui l'appelaient comme ça ^^ En tout cas moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'elle continu sa fic ç_ç ZOR BOUGE TOI OU PAS DE CHOCO POUR NOEL ! ! ! ! tu pourras lui faire passer le message ? ^_^ lol bon c'est vrai qu'elle doit être très occupé la pauvre -_- mais bon moi j'attend et je suis pas la seule ç_ç elle aurait au moins pu en faire pour Noël ouinnn snif snif enfin bon je peux pas lui en vouloir ^^,, parce que je l'adore quand même cette retardataire lol merci à toi pour tes reviews qui me font toujours si plaisir ^__^ ( ça me touche beaucoup que tu sois toujours là pour m'encourager ç_ç merciiiii tu es trop mimi ^^) et merci à ZoR qui continues de lire les fics et suivre la tradition des yaoifan ^_____^ Bisous à toutes les deux et Bonne Année. 

****

Chen : Salut ma chtite metteuse de super review ! ^^ pour te faire plaisir je ne dirais pas que je trouve que ce chapitre est nul ^___^ j'espère que ça te fera plaisir. Et puis tu sais je manque de confiance en moi tu as tout à fait raison ^^,,, mais bon on se refait pas ^^,, je préfère dire ce que je pense vraiment de mes chapitres plutôt que de dire " ce chap là va être génial " et qu'en fin de compte personne ne l'aime ^^,, lol ça le fait pas trop…Mais bon tu sais du moment que les gens aiment ma fic même si moi j'aime pas et bien ça me rend vraiment heureuse ^___^ Je suis toujours aussi touché par tes reviews ^___^ merci c'est gentil de me dire que tu ne lâcheras pas ma fic et puis tu vois tu as survécu à l'attente ^___^ c'est long mais le temps passe si vite…u_u je suis déjàààà vieiilllllleeee T_T Merci beaucoup pour ta review Chen et bonne année o) (tiens en fait je voulais te demander pourquoi tu t'appelles Chen ?)

****

Nicolina : Nicolinaaaaaaaaaaaa ma grande déesse adoréééeeee ^_____^ alors comment ça va ? Moi j'ai toujours mes devoirs à faire ç_ç snif mais je m'en sortirais é_è je suis vraiment contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chap ^_^ (tu l'as trouvé kawai ? ? ^^,, C'était pas fait exprès lol ) j'espère que tu aimeras celui ci et puis je suis désolé de t'avoir fais attendre jusqu'à Noël ^^,,, mais tu vois le temps passe vite et je suis sûr que ça n'a pas été si dur ^^ et puis toi aussi tu me fais languir je veux voir David moi ç_ç lol bon c'est vrai que t'es plus rapide (flash woman ) que moi ^^,, mais avec des fics comme les tiennes on sent vraiment le temps qui passe ^_^ c'est une vraie torture é_è lol Sinon à part ça je voudrais encore te remercier pour la fic que tu m'as si gentiment écrite j'te jure que je suis vraiment très flatté et contente ^_____^ c'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël T_T miciiiii je t'adore ma belle ^^ Bonne année. 

****

Lululle : Salut à toi oh super revieweuse et fanfiqueuse ^___^ Merci de toujours me soutenir ^^j'adore tes reviews. Euh tu sais si tu voulais que ça s'arrange entre Draco et Harry c'est po pour aujourd'hui ^^,, désolé. De plus Draco est vraiment un bat*** dans ce chap ^^,, Mais bon il ne faut pas s'inquiéter ^___^ je pense que ça s'arrangera quand même à un moment ou un autre…enfin normalement ^^,, merci beaucoup ma petite lululle et Bonne année ^___^

****

Phern : ^^ oh merci ta review m'a vraiment amusé c'est vrai que l'idée de Neville entrain de vomir c'était un peu méchant mais nécessaire ^^,, le pauvre. Ton pseudo me dit quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à me souvenir qui… ?_ ? peut être que tu l'as inventé mais il me fait penser à un perso de manga ^^,, enfin bon on est pas là pour parler de ton pseudo lol ta review m'a touché ^^ même si j'aurais pu être à l'origine d'une dépression nerveuse c'est quand même touchant lol ^___^ Tu sais Harry se rebelle mais plus pour longtemps lol ^^,, il commence à se fatiguer le petit u_u c'est compréhensible tout de même le pauvre chérie en a marre de souffrir (désolé ^^,,) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review que j'ai adoré ^^ Bonne année

****

Lunicorne : Salut toi ^__^ heureuse de te voir toujours au rendez-vous en plus tu as toujours un petit mot gentil à dire à moi et ma béta ^___^ tu es vraiment géniale ^__^ merci beaucoup cette fois c'est à moi de te souhaiter une bonne année ^_^

****

Lilabeth : Salut toi ! ohhh mais tu sais que ta review m'a beaucoup touché ^___^ tu es si gentil merci beaucoup ma petite lilabeth, j'espère que tu n'as pas liquidé tout ton stock de mouchoirs é_è je suis vraiment désolé j'espère que ce chap n'aura pas le même effet je m'en veux beaucoup de t'avoir sapé le morale ouiiiinnn T_T désoléééé ç_ç snif snif je t'adore ma petite lilabeth tu as toujours été si émouvante et touchante ^___^ merci beaucoup pour tes revi que j'adore bisous et bonne année.

****

Okami chan : Une de mes revieweuses préféré ^______^ toujours là pour m'encourager ^___^ Alors cette fois ci tu vois tu n'as pas eu à m'écrire une revi pour me rappeler à l'ordre car j'ai bien updaté ce chap pendant les vacances ^___^ et puis t'as vu je l'ai mis avant pâques ^^ (la confiance règne lol ) tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais le mettre à Pâques ^^,, tu m'aurais déjà incendié avant mdr je sais, je sais Harry souffre u_u le pauvre chou ne s'en sortira jamais ç_ç c'est vrai que l'ancien chapitre était triste mais quand même pas aussi déprimant que ça ? ? si…^^,, franchement je sais pas si ce chapitre est mieux ^^,, disons que j'essaye d'arranger les choses mais que ça part en catastrophe ^^,, s'il te plaît ne soit plus désespéré é_è j'aime pas quand tu es triste snif aller sourie ^^ je te remercie pour ta revi. Bonne année ^__^

****

Umbre77 : Salut toi ! ^___^ Encore une review faite à 3 heure du mat' ^^,, tu sais, je ne veux pas être à l'origine d'insomnie mdr ^^ franchement ça m'arrive aussi de rester sur l'ordi aussi tard mais laisser des revi à cette heure c'est vraiment extraordinaire o.0 Comme tu es courageuse ^___^ (et en plus j'ai littéralement adoré ta review *-* je voudrais bien écrire des reviews comme les tiennes et je voudrais bien écrire comme toi tout cour en fait ^^,, ) Oui je sais que je suis dur avec Harry (et c'est pas près de s'arranger dans ce chapitre ^^,, ) Mais au moins tu as rigolé une fois durant le précédent chap ^___^ c'est déjà pas mal ) je suis vraiment heureuse que les malheurs de Neville te fassent rire ^^ (le pauvre il souffre pour votre plaisir ç_ç euh…^^,, c'est un peu de ma faute quand même ^^) Non mais dis moi ton secret parce que là je sais plus où me mettre ##^^## tu es vraiment trop gentille et je ne mérite certainement pas tous tes compliments ^^,, vraiment ta review m'a beaucoup touchée (comme d'habitude) merci beaucoup ^___^ je t'adore bisous ma petite Umbre (et arrête de parler de malheur è_é ze veux pas que tu tombes malade moa _ ) Et un petit conseil n'écoute pas de musique triste en lisant des fics triste ç_ç ouiinnn (j'ai compris ton secret pour resté éveillé ^___^ le café bien sûr comment j'y ai pas pensé avant ^^,,) Et puis c'est à charge de revanche parce que moi je pleure en lisant tes reviews si gentiiiillllees T_T miciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii snif et Bonne année surtout ^^

****

Alfa : " une calamité totale " mdr c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'appelle comme ça… j'aime bien ^^ lol c'est vrai que je te fais pleurer,,, ^^,, ohh c'est si mignon je suis touché mais désolé de te rendre triste ç_ç j'ai étais vraiment ému par ta review elle était si belle. Tu sais moi je ne suis pas fleur bleue, mais alors pas du tout…et pourtant ça m'arrive de pleurer devant des fics ^^,, mais en fait je ne pensais pas que la mienne ferait partie des fics mélodramatique à l'eau de rose ^^,, ça n'était pas prévu pour ça au départ. En tout cas je suis extrêmement touché par ta review vraiment tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'a fait plaisir ^___^ 

****

Saael' : Salut ma petite saael' ^^ tu devineras jamais ç___ç j'ai même pas pu voir ton dessin T_T en fait je peux pas le lire parce que je n'ai pas le programme approprié ouinnnnnn j'en ai marre je voulais le voir moaaaa. La vie est dure avec moi snif snif…mais si tu veux voir mes dessins ne t'inquiètes pas je t'en enverrais ^___^ En tout cas je suis contente que tu aies essayé de me reviewer lol je sais que tu es toujours avec moi ^^ même si je ne reçoit plus tes reviews je sais que tu lis mes fics et c'est déjà pas mal ^___^ Alors merci beaucoup ma revieweuse adorée que j'adore. Et je ne t'oublie pas je t'envoie un dessin pour le nouvel an. (ps : tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai reçu ^^,, un mail que tu m'as envoyé ya trop longtemps lol et je l'ai reçu qu'aujourd'hui c'est vraiment dramatique comme le sort s'acharne ç_ç )

****

Chichou : Alors là o.0 tu as parfaitement raison moi aussi je me demande comment Harry et Draco vont réussir à se remettre ensemble ^^,, Franchement je fais pas exprès d'aggraver les choses ^^,, mais c'est vrai qu'en voyant comment évolue leur relation moi aussi je me pose des questions -_- mais bon si j'ai fais une suite c'est bien pour faire une happy end alors je dois m'y tenir ^^ En tout cas je te remercie sincèrement pour tous tes compliments tu m'as touché merci beaucoup ^___^

****

Melusine2 : MDR alors là j'adore ta review * malika se cache * melusine attaque à la tronçonneuse lol ^^,, tu me fais un peu peur quand même ç_ç c'est vrai que c'est triste mais c'est pas ma faute quand même si Harry et Draco veulent pas se remettre ensemble T_T ouuuiiiinnnn bon en tout cas je m'attends à tout pour ta prochaine revi (si tu m'en fais une ^^,,) parce que ce chapitre n'arrange pas réellement les choses… * malika évite un coup de tronçonneuse * AU SECOURSSSSSS HELP HELP ! ! ! lol En tout cas merci pour ta review trop lol Bonne Année ^____^

****

Siria Potter : Avant toutes choses….. j'aime bien ton pseudo, siria, je trouve cela très jolie ^___^ et après toutes choses répondons à ta review ^^ franchement il se pourrait qu'Harry fasse peut être une remarque sur sa perte de mémoire mais vraiment c'est pas dit ^^,, En fait Draco met trop de mauvaise volonté c'est un vrai bat*** dans ce chapitre ^^,, lol mais si ça t'amuses tant mieux ^___^ c'est vrai que c'est un peu sadique mais bon mdr ) En tout cas merci pour tes compliments ^^ ils m'ont fais très plaisir, c'est gentil ^__^ Bisous à toi et bonne année

****

Anya : Une nouvelle, une nouvelle ! ! ! Cool ^___^ magnifique review elle m'a fait très plaisir ^__^ la LDHP ? ? ? ? connais po du tout ^^,, je savais pas que ça existait lol et bien je m'excuse sincèrement de faire autant souffrir Harry ^^,, et si tu n'aimes pas le voir souffrir alors je te conseille de ne pas lire mon autre fic ^^,,,, lol ç_ç vraiment tes compliments me touchent ouiiinnnn tu es si gentiiiilllllee snif snif #^^# franchement je ne crois pas que je les mérites ^^,, Tu sais je suis heureuse que tu te poses des questions grâce à ma fic ^___^ et je voudrais justement répondre à celle ci dans ma fic ^^ du moins j'essayerais o) ça va être dur mais c'était le but de départ ^__^ En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review si touchante ^__^ Bonne année.

**Babydracky** : Salut mon petit génie ! ! Tu sais, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu lises ma fic ^^ j'ai vraiment du mal à m'en remettre. Bon, je sais que tu ne m'as pas laissé de review à cause d'un problème d'ordinateur, mais c'est pas grave vu que tu as eu l'extrême amabilité de me répondre dans un de tes merveilleux chapitres de _Une petite bière au beurre ? _euh non merci ^^ …Donc voilà je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour tes encouragements car ils me font chaud au cœur en cette période d'hiver glacial ^^,, lol Et puis sache que tous les compliments que j'ai pu te faire sont sincère je pense ce que je dis (enfin la plupart du temps ^^,, ) et en se qui te concerne je crois ne jamais avoir amplifié les faits ^___^ Il faut accepter toutes les critique professeur bd même si parfois c'est dur lol Merci encore et Bonne année à toi accompagné de plein de bisous :o)

****

Alfa : Tu sais que j'ai failli ne pas répondre à ta deuxième review ^^,, mais heureusement je l'ai vu avant d'envoyer le chap ^_^ tu sais, moi je trouve ça vraiment géniale ce que tu fais. Donner une phrase qui a marqué ça montre bien que la fic ne t'a pas laissé indifférente ^___^ d'ailleurs la phrase que tu as choisi m'a un peu étonné 0.o mais si tu l'as aimé alors j'en suis très heureuse ^_^ merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire vraiment très original ^__^ (en plus cette phrase je l'ai mise sur un coup de tête ^^,, je trouvais qu'elle ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Malfoy mais tu as très bien su voir à qui elle ressemblait le plus ^__^ )

**Je remercie ma béta sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas là aujourd'hui ç_ç elle l'a corrigé en un temps record d'une soirée juste pour moi TT_TT si c'est pas mignon ça ? Nana je t'adoooooooooore ^________^ **

Je remercie Nicolina…ba parce que c'est la meilleure et que je l'adore et que j'avais envie ^^,, merci pour ton merveilleux cadeau ç_ç tu es trop gentiiiiilllllllleee

Bonne lecture à tous ! ^____^ 

Chapitre 16

Hermione passa rapidement un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux si indisciplinés et soupira devant tous ses efforts inutiles. A quoi bon ? Il était presque aussi improbable qu'elle arrive à faire quoi que ce soit avec ses cheveux qu'Harry arrête de penser à Malfoy.

__

Pourquoi t'embêtes-tu avec ça ? Laisse-les donc comme ils sont tes cheveux, après tout, qui est-ce que ça dérange ? 

__

Un sourire triste s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en se rappelant les mots si sincères et si tendres que Draco avait prononcé. Elle se souvenait de ce jour où elle tentait désespérément de brosser ses cheveux, les tirant inlassablement en arrière si bien que Draco cru qu'ils s'arracheraient. Il avait alors rigolé, d'un petit rire cristallin, un rire d'enfant. Hermione n'avait pas était offensée, elle s'était contentée de lui lancer un regard faussement offusqué, mais ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. 

Il avait réussi à l'apaiser. Si simplement…il avait seulement passé ses mains dans ses cheveux et avait prononcé ces paroles. Après ce jour, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir passé plus d'une minute à se brosser les cheveux…Il avait l'étrange capacité de mettre les gens à l'aise et de les consoler par un simple sourire. Ce sourire qui avait un tel pouvoir, elle l'avait longtemps sous estimé…et à tord, car elle était très vite tombé sous son charme…

Enfin tout ceci n'était plus que des vieux souvenirs à présent. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle les oublie.

Hermione fixa pendant quelques instants la brosse, véritable instrument de torture, et la posa nonchalamment sur sa commode. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller rendre visite à Neville à l'infirmerie et ses amis devaient l'attendre depuis longtemps maintenant…Tel qu'elle le connaissait, Ron n'allait pas se gêner pour faire une remarque moqueuse sur les chances infimes qu'elle puisse un jour domestiquer ses cheveux. 

La jeune fille s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir.

" Après tout qui est ce que ça dérange ? " Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin, joignant ses paroles d'un haussement d'épaules.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les deux garçons, Ron lui fit, comme elle l'avait prédit, une petite remarque dont elle tînt pas compte, puis ils partirent tous les trois en direction de l'infirmerie, prêts a affronter Mme Pomfrey.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Harry ralentit quelque peu le pas. Il se sentait mal de devoir revoir Neville après ce qu'il lui était arrivé en Potion. Il n'avait toujours pas comprit les origines du malaise de son ami, mais il était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas vraiment dû à la "sale tronche" de Malfoy. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se sentait étrangement coupable.

" Harry, tu viens ? "S'inquiéta Hermione.

Harry releva rapidement la tête et l'a suivit dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Après quelques difficiles minutes de négociation avec Mme Pomfrey, elle les laissa passer, non sans un grognement et un temps limite de visite d'un quart d'heure. Les trois Gryffondors acceptèrent les termes du marché et s'en allèrent à travers les rangées de lits.

Neville était paisiblement allongé et lisait les cours que Seamus et Parvarti lui avaient si aimablement ramenés. Quand il vit arriver les trois amis, il leur sourit gentiment et déposa le livre qu'il avait en main sur la table avoisinant son lit. 

" Alors Neville comment vas-tu ? " S'enquit Hermione avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

" Beaucoup mieux. " Répondit Neville. " Merci d'être venu me voir. "

" C'est bien normal. " Dit Ron. " Après la façon dont tu as vidé ton… "

Sa phrase resta en suspend lorsqu'un coup de coude bien placé vint rencontrer ses côtes. Hermione lança un regard sévère du coin de l'œil à Ron qui le lui rendit bien volontiers.

" Est ce que ça va Harry ? "Demanda soudain Neville.

Dans sa voix perçait une anxiété et une gêne qui n'échappa pas au Gryffon. 

" Oui, oui bien sûr. " Répondit ce dernier avec étonnement.

" J'ai appris ce que tu avais dû faire…je suis si désolé. " S'excusa Neville en rougissant.

Harry lui sourit pour le rassurer et affirma que la tâche qui lui avait été incombée n'était rien en comparaison des corvées qu'il devait effectuer chez son oncle. Neville ne semblait pas pour autant convaincu mais n'insista pas. 

* Harry est beaucoup trop indulgent…enfin ça dépend avec qui. * 

" Hey ! Neville c'est vrai que tu as vomi à cause de la tête de furet de Malfoy ? "S'écria soudain Ron avec enthousiasme. " En tout cas je te comprends parfaitement, qui n'aurait pas envie de rendre son… "

Cette fois ci Hermione utilisa la manière forte. Elle mit sa main devant la bouche de son ami avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Voyant la gêne et l'étonnement de Neville grandir, elle décida de traîner Ron jusqu'à la sortie.

" On peut pas te tenir en public, toi ! " Grognait-elle. " Quel tact mon cher, c'est charmant de parler comme ça à une personne malade…vraiment ! " 

Tout en réprimandant le roux, elle partie avec hâte alors qu'Harry était resté auprès de Neville ne pouvant plus se libérer de son fou rire où ce dernier le rejoignit bientôt. 

" Ces deux-là sont de vrais numéros. " Déclara t-il.

" Oui, mais parfois c'est assez embarrassant. " Se plaignit Harry.

" Devant moi ça n'a rien d'embarrassant puisque je suis votre ami. "Répliqua Neville.

Harry se releva la tête et fixa le jeune malade. Cette phrase était bien trop ambiguë pour qu'il ne le remarque pas…Lentement un sourire franc se dessina sur ses lèvres.

" Oui, c'est vrai. " Souffla t-il.

Un silence serein s'installa, puis rapidement Mme Pomfrey rappela Harry à l'ordre.

" Mr Potter, plus que 7 minutes ! " Lança t-elle avec un regard perçant.

Harry avait bien envie de rire. L'autorité de l'infirmière était bien la dernière à lui faire un quelconque effet. 

Neville soupira, il en avait assez d'être enfermé et avait hâte de sortir. Même aller en cours de Potions était plus palpitant que de rester au lit.

" Merci. " Murmura soudain Harry à l'adresse de son ami.

Neville parut d'abord étonné, puis peu à peu sa perplexité se transforma en bienveillance. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Harry. Bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi faire pour l'aider il devait au moins lui faire savoir qu'il était de son coté et que jamais il ne jugerait son comportement. Doucement, il lui prit la main. 

" Harry…je…je " Balbutia t-il. 

" Tu te fais du soucis pour moi, c'est ça ? " Dit Harry en souriant devant la bonne volonté et la bonté de Neville. 

Ce dernier hocha la timidement la tête.

" Je… " Commença le survivant. 

" Ne me dis pas que tu vas bien. " Le coupa Neville d'un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. " Je…je sais que c'est faux…tout le monde le sait. " Continua t-il. 

A ces paroles, Harry eut un frisson. 

" Je vois que tu ne peux pas l'oublier…je vois que chaque mot qu'il t'adresse est un couteau de plus lancé dans ton cœur. Je vois que la tristesse te ronge chaque jour davantage et t'empêche de vivre. Et lorsque l'on croit que la joie est de retour ce n'est qu'une illusion construite à ton insu. Tu essayes en vain de croire que tu peux l'oublier, mais chaque nouvel essai s'avère être un échec, un échec de plus…. " 

Harry serra son poing sur le drap immaculé et des larmes amères coulèrent sur ses joues. Ces paroles étaient si vraies qu'elles le pétrifiaient. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé au point où Neville lui même était devenu plus sensé que lui ? 

" Harry, arrête de te dire que tu dois te ressaisir. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas le temps effacer cette blessure ? Il faut que tu affrontes ta tristesse et que tu vives à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lasse de toi, ou qu'elle s'intègre si profondément dans ton cœur que tu ne la ressentiras plus. " 

Neville devait vivre avec sa tristesse comme compagnon depuis très longtemps déjà…trop longtemps. Si Neville y arrivait alors pourquoi pas lui ? Le survivant resserra son étreinte autour de la main du Gryffondor. 

" Merci Neville. "

Puis il lâcha prise et partit sans se retourner.

Assis dans son lit Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait enfin put passer son message à Harry, maintenant, il savait qu'Harry pourrait toujours compter sur lui et qu'il n'était pas seul. Les amis sont les meilleurs remèdes à la mélancolie. 

* Et si jamais ça ne suffit pas, alors je passe au plan B* 

********************

Draco examina longuement les écrins…Un affreux dilemme c'était emparé de son esprit. En effet, le Serpentard vivait un de ces problèmes auquel on ne trouve jamais de réponses réellement satisfaisantes…

" Draco on ne va pas y passer la nuit, choisi le diamant. " Intervint subitement Parkinson alors que Draco était en pleine réflexion. 

" Pansy ! Ma tenue n'est pas à prendre à la légère. "Répliqua t-il d'un ton acerbe sans prendre la peine de la regarder. 

" Bah on s'en fiche puisqu'on porte un uniforme. " Fît remarquer Goyle à Draco.

Malfoy lui lança un regard noir et reprit sa contemplation. Il avait en tout 3 boucles d'oreilles que ses parents lui avait acheté l'été dernier. Chaque fois qu'il devait choisir laquelle porter, il peinait beaucoup. 

Se faire percer l'oreille n'avait pas était un problème, son père et sa mère avaient facilement acceptés et Draco n'avait pas perdu de temps pour le faire. Bien que l'idée d'une aiguille lui transperçant l'oreille ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, il avait survécu à l'odieux massacre et ne regrettait rien.

Dès lors, le véritable problème avait été le choix de ces bijoux hors de prix. Bien entendu un Malfoy ne se refusait rien et faisait toujours en sorte que leur choix mène aux chemins de la perfection. Quoiqu'il souhaite, il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer et admirer. Pour ce faire, ses parents n'avaient rien laissés au hasard. Ils avaient eux mêmes fait le choix de ces bijoux, sans prendre en compte le désir de Draco. Celui-ci ne s'en était pas plein, mais aurait tout de même préféré pouvoir les sélectionner lui même. 

Au final, les trois modèles lui correspondaient assez, mais aucun n'avaient réellement suscités une véritable ivresse chez le jeune homme. 

" Je crois que finalement je n'en porterais pas aujourd'hui. " Dit-il enfin d'un ton ennuyé.

Ses trois amis le regardèrent, exaspérés. Mais aucun n'osa faire de critiques sur ses manières d'enfant gâté ainsi que sur tout ce temps perdu pour rien.

Ils partirent pour la Grande Salle torturant au passage quelque petits Poufsouffles qui croisaient, par malchance, leur chemin. Mais le comble de la joie fût le moment où ils rencontrèrent la triplette gagnante. Et comme une invitation à la raillerie, se trouvait justement cette pauvre cruche de Ginny Weasley, qui, toujours aussi pathétiquement, tentait de séduire le Gryffondor vedette. 

Si le héros national se sentait morose, quoi de mieux qu'un Serpentard diplômé de la cruauté pour lui rendre sa joie de vivre…

" Alors Potter, je crois avoir percé le grand mystère de ta dépression. " Lança Draco d'une voix moqueuse. " Sortir avec une fille ayant autant de problèmes psychologiques et matériels c'est éreintant, n'est ce pas ? " 

" Merci de compatir Malfoy, après tout, ne connais-tu pas le même sort ? Avec Parkinson ça ne doit pas être rose tous les jours. " Rétorqua Ron, prêt à bondir. 

Ginny était abasourdie, son visage rosie par la gêne et la colère. 

" Ginny ne sort pas avec Harry, mais tu trouverais tout et n'importe quoi pour l'embêter. Et ici, en l'occurrence, c'est plus du n'importe quoi désespéré qu'autre chose. N'as-tu donc rien d'autre à faire, Malfoy ? Pas de réunion sectaire au programme ? Vous devez vous ennuyez sec dans votre club de dégénérés. " Continuait Ron d'un ton mordant. 

Malfoy tremblait de rage et serra son poing, étant tout à fait disposé à répondre par la violence physique si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

" Je préfère être dans un club de dégénérés plutôt que dans un club de pauvres idiots pathétiques avec pour président un vieillard sénile et un gamin ! " Dit-il d'un ton hautain en lançant un regard haineux à Harry.

Le gamin en question soutînt son regard. " Et toi alors ? Un club ayant pour président un meurtrier aux préceptes moyenâgeux. "

" Est-ce de ma faute si certaines personne naissent sans le don de discernement ? " Continua Draco, ignorant le commentaire de Potter.

" Oh que oui, c'est dommage ! " Dit soudain Hermione " Dommage pour _toi_. "

C'est en ce moment si propice que Neville décida de faire une entrée à la Londubat. Alors qu'il descendait tranquillement les escaliers, il trébucha et roula magistralement pour atterrir en beauté au centre du champ de bataille. 

Alors que les Gryffondors se précipitèrent vers lui pour lui venir en aide, les Serpentard se tordaient de rire.

" A peine sortit de l'infirmerie, cet imbécile va y retourner. Quel empoté, c'est pas croyable. " Dit Parkinson avec un rire mauvais.

" Nev', ça va ? " Demanda Harry en s'agenouillant.

" Heureusement que le courageux Harry Potter, sauveur de l'humanité, est là pour venir en aide aux pauvres et à l'orphelin… " Tout en disant ces paroles, Draco fixa les Weasley tour à tour, puis Neville qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. " …alors Potter pourquoi ne te viendrais-tu pas toi même en aide, tu as l'air prédisposé pour ça ? " 

Neville sentit la main d'Harry se resserrer sur le pan de sa robe. Lentement il leva les yeux sur lui, l'encourageant du mieux qu'il pouvait à ne pas flancher. 

__

Affrontes ta tristesse et vit à ses côtés…

* Ok ! Pas de problèmes je peux le faire…je peux tenir tête à un…ex ? * 

" Malfoy, ce n'est pas à moi que l'on doit venir en aide, mais plutôt à toi. " Répliqua t-il enfin.

Les Serpentards se mirent à rire à gorge déployée sous le regard ahuri des Gryffondor. Des regards d'incompréhension fusèrent de toutes parts en convergence sur Harry. Pourtant, Draco, lui, ne riait pas. Il restait là, immobile. Ses yeux si hautain furent tout d'un coup remplis d'incertitude, comme s'il considérait réellement les paroles de son ennemi.

C'était inconsciemment qu'Harry avait empoigné la robe de Neville et continuait de la tenir fortement depuis qu'il l'avait aidé à se relever. Comme si c'était le seul lien qui le rattachait à la surface et l'empêchait de se noyer dans sa tristesse. Neville le réconfortait grâce à son regard bienveillant. Harry sentait que s'il lâchait sa connexion avec Neville, il n'arriverait pas à surmonter cette épreuve.

Il avait vu les yeux de Malfoy devenir flous et insondables pendant l'espace d'une seconde, peut-être ses paroles avaient-elles eut un impact sur lui ? Il s'attendait cependant à une nouvelle remarque acide. 

" Potter. " Dit Draco d'une voix doucereuse. " Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai juste des envies et d'ailleurs des envies toujours assouvies. Il n'y a rien que je ne puisse avoir, contrairement à d'autre. " Cracha Malfoy.

Un sourire conquérant éclaira le visage du Serpentard. La main d'Harry tremblait à présent.

" Non Malfoy ! Il y a des choses qui n'ont pas de prix sinon celle de la vie. "

" Les choses s'acquiert par la force. " Rétorqua sèchement Draco.

" La force n'est qu'un chemin de facilité emprunté par les poltrons. Cette solution te comble peut être, mais elle ne te permettra jamais d'avoir de l'honneur, de la dignité et encore moins de connaître l'amour sincère. Mais elle ne permettra pas non plus à qui que ce soit de m'enlever ma vie. "

Draco eut un mouvement de recul et sembla atterré par le ton si glacial du Gryffondor. Ses yeux émeraudes où reflétaient tant de méchanceté il y quelques instant se voilaient peu à peu par lui semblait-il, de la tristesse. 

" Ta vie, Potter, tu n'en as pas…Tu n'en auras jamais. Depuis le jour de ta naissance, tu es destiné a mourir. Qu'importe que ce soit de ma main ou de celle d'un autre, je certifie qu'elle sera plus puissante que la tienne. "

Neville posa immédiatement sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant le sommant de résister.

Harry baissa la tête et lâcha la robe de Neville. Les Gryffondor, fous de rage contre le Serpentard, n'arrivaient même plus à répliquer, ils restaient sans voix devant le soudain changement de comportement d'Harry. Londubat ne savait plus quoi faire pour soutenir son ami.

A ce moment précis rien n'aurait pu le ramener…car il était trop tard…il avait sombré et la tristesse avait eut le dessus sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut un regard vide qui plongea dans celui de Draco. Si profondément que le Serpentard crut qu'il ne détacherait jamais son regard du sien, il était absorbé par ses yeux émeraudes, comme emprisonné. Il n'arrivait plus à se détourner de lui.

Ce temps mort fut interrompu par l'arrivée du Professeur Mac Gonagall qui ne paraissait pas vraiment apprécier la joute verbale à laquelle elle venait d'assister.

" Allez tous dans vos dortoirs sans passer par la (case départ lol) Grande Salle, vous êtes tous consignés. " dit-elle froidement. " Sauf vous Mr Londubat, vous pouvez manger…Quant à Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, je vous demanderais de me suivre sans discuter. " Continua t-elle sèchement.

Malfoy se garda bien de faire une remarque sur le comportement de la vieille chouette. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin en prédisant la mort du balafré. De plus, il l'a prédisait éventuellement de sa main ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire à la Directrice des Gryffondor.

Tous deux l'a suivirent jusqu'à son bureau où elle sermonna sans pitié les deux ennemis. Insistant, et on le comprendra, surtout sur les propos plus qu'inadmissible du Serpentard. Après plusieurs minutes, elle les lâcha avec une punition et deux heures de retenues.

" Je vous préviens, messieurs, j'en ai plus qu'assez de passer mon temps à vous punir, je vous conseillerais donc de vous éviter à l'avenir. Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que vous ne vous adressiez plus la parole. " Finit-elle avec un regard perçant qui les pétrifia.

Les deux élèves n'étaient plus apte a parler. On aurait dit que cette simple phrase avait eut l'effet d'une bombe sur eux, une sorte d'ultimatum. Etrangement, Malfoy se surprit à penser qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de voir Harry…Mais seulement, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette phrase l'avait troublé. En réalité, le conseil de Mac Gonagall lui semblait irréalisable. Le fait de savoir qu'il ne pourrait plus parler à Potter l'embêtait…mais pas parce qu'il n'aurait plus le loisir de l'ennuyer…pour autre chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer et cela l'énervait au plus haut point.

" Voyons, voyons… " Dit soudain une voix douce et rauque.

Ils se retournèrent tous deux avec étonnement en direction de l'étrange voix. " Ne soyez pas trop dure, Minerva. "

La silhouette de Dumbledore se dessina dans la pénombre.

" Je crois…que vos conseils ne peuvent s'appliquer à ces deux personnes. " Continua t-il sur un ton mystérieux.

Harry fixa le Directeur d'un air perplexe, que voulait-il dire par là ? Et que faisait-il ici ? Dumbledore lui sourit avec cet habituel regard malicieux.

" N'est ce pas, Mr Malfoy ? "Demanda t-il au blond qui lui lança un regard haineux pour toute réponse. " Il vous serait difficile de vous empêcher d'adresser la parole à Harry. N'est-ce pas dans le fond devenu une dépendance ? "

Draco écarquilla les yeux totalement outré par les dires du vieux fou.

* Moi _dépendant_ de Potter, on aura tout entendu !*

Harry n'en pensait pas moins. Comment Dumbledore avait-il osé dire ça ? C'était si…bizarre. Et pour ne rien arranger, Malfoy le fixait maintenant comme pour chercher une réponse à une question que lui même ne connaissait pas.

" Bien…bien " Commença Dumbledore d'un ton bienveillant. " Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller manger. Mais avant tout je vous demanderais d'aller quérir vos amis pour qu'ils puissent souper eux aussi. "

Ils ne se le firent pas prier et partirent.

…

Sur le chemin Malfoy continuait d'observer Harry, qui ne supportait plus cette situation. Son regard posé sur lui le torturait plus que tout. Il se sentait suffisamment mal de devoir rester à ses côtés…les larmes voulaient sortir depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles lui piquaient les yeux.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda rageusement le Gryffondor n'en pouvant plus de ce silence frustrant et insoutenable.

" Rien. Mais je te retourne la question. " Répondit le Serpentard d'une voix neutre.

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade. La proximité de Draco le tuait à petit feu. Sa voix, ses yeux… Il s'arrêta subitement et se retourna vers Malfoy. Son regard rempli d'émotions mais pourtant si vide…

" Tu l'as dis toi même Malfoy… " Chuchota doucement Harry.

Lentement il s'approcha de Draco qui restait paralysé par le regard hypnotisant du Gryffondor. 

" …je suis mort. " Murmura t-il à l'oreille du Serpentard. 

Puis, comme pour prouver ses dires il posa délicatement sa main glacée sur la joue pâle de Draco qui fut parcouru d'un frisson. L'expression d'Harry trahissait la tristesse qui l'étouffait. Il termina sa phrase dans un souffle, en fermant doucement les yeux." Seulement…tu n'en connais ni la date ni la raison. " 

Il partit sans un mot, sous le regard stupéfait de Draco qui posa inconsciemment sa main sur sa joue.

A suivre…

Voilà un chapitre bouclé ^^ et cette fois ci, je fais un effort pour ne pas le mettre en boîte lol ^^ (je le ferais au prochain lol)

MERCI A TOUS LES LECTEURS QUI SONT ENCORE LA ^_______^ ç_ç vous êtes si gentiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllsss ouuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn

Bon maintenant je peux le dire : 

****

Bonne annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnéeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^________________________^ à tous mes lecteurs que j'adoooooooore. 

Bisoussssss

PS : A tous les fan de Tom Felton ^^ jeudi soir passe _Le petit monde des borrowers _sur la 6. Alors tous à vos magnétos ^____^ il est si chou dans ce film. (hein Nico ?)


End file.
